ReConnected
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mitchie and Shane have been to Camp Rock, 2 years since Connect 3 went their seperate ways. What will happen when they all reunite at the place where everything started, Camp Rock. Will they reconnect or will they fall apart?
1. Changes

HEY! I'm Back!

It's been a while since I published anything but school's been kinda hectic at the moment.

Anyway I was thinking about turning this into a story but I wanna know what you guys think!

It's called Reconnected.

Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>3.30 am a time when the majority of the population have slipped into dream world and have left their troubles alone for the night...well Mitchie Torres isn't just anyone. The 20 year old was currently sat on the couch located in the living area of her tour bus unable to sleep.<p>

You see at the age of 17 Mitchie was offered a record deal with Lava records, the most successful label next to Star Records, after they saw her performance with boyfriend Shane Gray and the rest of Camp Rock during Camp Wars. Since then she's been thrown into the crazy world of Hollywood. It was a change for Mitchie to have the world know about her life seeing as she was considered a nobody in high school, so it was quite hard for her to adjust to the new lifestyle but with the help of Shane, her friends and her family she made it work. Now 3 years later she's considered to be one of the biggest artists in the industry.

Mitchie made her way over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk and went back to the couch. Grabbing her notebook she hoped maybe she could write a new song but the fact it was close to 4am her tired eyes couldn't find the inspiration, instead she took this moment of peace as a time to reflect on her life.

_It's been a while since I've written anything like this. I've never actually kept a diary before but hey there's a first time for everything _

_I honestly don't know where to start. So many things have changed over the past three years, for one I finally get to live my dream and have the world hear my music...and like it. I've been on 2 tours. The first one opening for Connect 3 on their world tour across Europe, Asia, Australia, Canada, America and South America and now I'm headlining my own tour! _

_I honestly never thought this day would happen...that I would get to step on the stage every night and share my music, my life with thousands of fans._

_But it hasn't always been easy. I mean for one I have to constantly deal with the press divulging into every aspect of my life, not giving me a moment's peace._

_Plus due to my busy schedule I haven't been to Camp Rock for the past 3 years, which sucks because that's where everything started. Without Camp Rock I wouldn't be here right now, I would still be the same shy insecure girl that wouldn't let anyone hear her music; I would just be a girl hiding in the shadow hoping maybe one day I could find the courage to let my voice be heard...but most importantly I wouldn't have met Shane. Yes Shane and I are still going strong in fact he seems to be the only constant thing in my life...well apart from my parents that is._

_After I got signed I lost touch with Caitlyn and the girls. I don't know why to be honest. At first we would constantly e-mail each other and video chat but somewhere along the line it stopped and well now the only person I really have aside from my parents is Shane._

_We're coming up to our 5 year anniversary and every day I fall in love with him more and more. I mean sure we've had our ups and downs but hey what normal couple hasn't. He's my best friend and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the only man I'll ever love._

_As for Connect 3...well to put it lightly they've gone their separate ways. To the public and their fans they're just focusing on individual projects but the reality is Nate and Shane haven't spoken in close to two years because of some disagreement they had that I guess you could say ended their friendship. To this day I still don't fully know what happened; all I know is that Shane got tired of Nate's controlling, business like ways. We still talk to Jason occasionally...I mean how could you not talk to him. He may be a total airhead but he still knows how to make people smile._

_Jason is now travelling the world, well South America...he's says he wants to get to truly experience our world variety of cultures but I'm pretty sure he wants to complete his bird-watchers booklet and is determined to see every single bird out there. Nate is doing a bit more producing for other artists and Shane...well Shane has taken to releasing his first solo album and is touring with me to promote his album._

_Honestly I wouldn't change a thing about my life. I'm happy; I have an amazing boyfriend, an amazing family and amazing fans._

_The only thing that could possibly make life better would be getting the chance to go see Brown back at Camp Rock but with my schedule I doubt that'll happen any time soon. _

_Oh well! _

_The chances of me ever writing something like this again is probably slim but hey who knows what's gonna happen._

_Peace out - Mitchie xx_

Just as Mitchie finished writing her attention was suddenly drawn to her bedroom. She looked up and saw her half-sleeping boyfriend adjusting his eyes searching for his girlfriend.

"Mitch...it's 4.15. What are you doing up?" He asked tiredly.

She smiled and made her way over to him. "Sorry baby, I couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb you." She replied wrapping her arms around his waist kissing his bare chest.

"Well your rockstar's lonely without you so I suggest we get back to bed and get as much sleep as possible." He said wrapping his strong arms around her slim figure placing a loving kiss to her head.

Mitchie looked up at him and chuckled "Baby, you're a popstar. Always have been and always will be" She teased pecking his lips lightly.

"You'll pay for that later but right now we're going to get some much needed sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow and I'd rather look alive that look like the walking dead." He replied making his way to the bed with Mitchie still in his arms.

As soon as they were in the bed Mitchie curled into Shane's side and rested her head against his chest allowing the peaceful rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

True a lot of things have changed but right now the couple couldn't care less. They knew that as long as they had each other they could get through anything and with what's about to take place they'll need each other now more than ever.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think should I continue or not?<p>

If so what was your favourite part about the chapter?

If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.

Btw just wanna say that I've had Demi's new album on repeat since I got it and in 7 days we'll finally have Fast Life in our hands! Do you guys have a favourite song off Unbroken

I hope you like this story and I will update it as soon as possible :)

Love Lois xx

P.S follow me on both of my twitters if you wanna talk

/dontforgetlois

/jonatolife

oh and follow me on tumblr aswell at living-the-fastlife. tumblr .com (without the spaces)


	2. Surprise

HEY!

Like I said chapter 2 would be uploaded today!

Also with school being so hectit it might take a while to upload so please be patient with me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mitchie POV<p>

I woke up the next morning in the place I love most...in Shane's arms. I smiled as I turned my head to look at him sleeping peacefully, his breath was even and his hair was disarray but he had a small smile on his lips. Not wanting to disturb him I fought every urge I had to kiss him senselessly, I'm perfectly content watching him sleep seeing as we haven't gotten enough these past couple of weeks. I swear the only downside to touring is the lack of sleep we get but hey it's a sacrifice worth making if we get to live the dream.

It wasn't long until I felt Shane stir as he slowly opened his eyes revealing those dark brown orbs that mesmerise me every time I lay my eyes upon them.

I smiled and leant up to kiss him but once I pulled away he pulled me back connecting our lips once again.

"Morning" I mumbled sleepily.

"I'll never get tired of waking up to a kiss by you." He replied pecking my lips lightly. Giggling I rested my head back onto his chest relishing this moment together as a peaceful silence crept upon us.

After a moment Shane broke the silence asking "What time is it?"

Turning my head slightly to look at the bedside clock I read "6.45."

I hear Shane sigh. "We should probably get up. We've gotta get to the studio by 9."

"But you're comfy." I whined snuggling closer to him.

I pouted as he laughed and got out of the bed he turned to me and bent down to peck my lips once again and said "C'mon if we don't get up now, we never will"

"That's fine by me." I retaliated digging my head into the pillow. Shane chuckled and left the bedroom. I sighed happily as I heard the shower run. Minutes later I found myself growing tired as my eyes began to shut.

Next thing I know Shane is back by my side shaking me gently whispering my name telling me to wake up. I stirred and opened my eyes to come face to face with my clearly amused boyfriend.

"You see this is what happens when you get up at 3.30." He joked and I dug my face into the pillow unwilling to get up.

"C'mon, if you get up now we might have enough time to go out for breakfast, my treat" he whispered kissing me ear gently.

"Urgh fine." I replied, knowing I had no choice I sat up and took Shane's hands letting him pull me up.

I smiled and pecked his cheek before making my way to the bathroom. I got into the shower and let the relaxing hot water cascade over my body.

30 minutes later Shane and I were making our way around town searching for a cafe that was open at 7.40 and strangely enough we did. We walked hand in hand into the cafe to find us the only people there, seeing as we're the only people insane enough to get up this early on a Saturday. We were greeted by a middle aged woman as we sat down looking over the menu. I opted for the blueberry pancakes whilst Shane went for the waffles coated in maple syrup.

It's been a while since we've done something like this, usually when we go out the paparazzi and fans always find us so it was nice being able to have this time alone together without having to worry about anything or anyone. But every moment had to come to an end. Shane paid for our food, like he promised and we made our way to the studio to get ready for the interview/photoshoot.

We arrived at the studio just before 9 much to Jeff, our manager's delight and once again we were told about what we have to mention in the interview. Every time Jeff does this I feel like he forgets that we've done thousands of interviews before now and know what to do but I just stood there with Shane and pretended to listen to him ramble on.

The photoshoot itself was a lot of fun. Shane and I got to mess around with each other like we normally would; the interview however is another case. The interview was meant to about our tour but no just like every other interview we do they seem to care more about our relationship than our music. Don't get me wrong I love Shane but I just wanna be known for my music and not by the person I date. Its times like this I wish we were back in our canoe on the lake at Camp Rock where we didn't have to worry about the paparazzi and being seen on the front cover of every magazine but I doubt that'll happen any time soon.

After what felt like days we finished the interview and were on our way to the stadium. As soon as we arrived we barely had any time to relax because we had to go to sound check, do several radio interviews etc.

It was about 4pm when I finally got a break so I made my way to back to the tour bus hoping to just relax and have the time to myself while Shane did his meet and greet.

As soon as I got on the bus I immediately crashed onto the couch exhausted. I honestly don't recall my life ever being so busy, it's like I never get any time to myself anymore. I've barely seen my parents this year except for the holidays and the week they spent with me on tour. Urgh I hope once this tour finishes we can have a much needed break.

Sighing I got off the couch and made my way to our bedroom hoping to get some sleep but just as I was about to slip into my bed a photo caught my attention on the bedside table. It was one of Shane and me after my second year at Camp Rock. It was taken two days after Camp Wars I was sat Shane's lap on the steps outside of my cabin, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and we were gazing at each other lovingly unaware of the photo being taken. A lot had happened that summer and as a result of Camp Wars I got a recording contract and well here I am.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I failed to notice the door open until I felt a familiar pair of lips attach themselves to my neck as his arms sneaked around my waist. I leaned into his embrace and turned my head and met his lips with mine in a short loving kiss.

"What're you thinking about beautiful?" He asked and kissed my cheek.

I turned my gaze back to the photo and said "Just thinking about Camp. It been 3 years since we've been there and I miss it, ya know. I miss the peaceful serenity and freedom. It's the one place we can just be ourselves without having to worry about the paparazzi finding us...plus I miss Brown." Shane chuckled at my last remark before turning me into so I was facing him.

He kissed my forehead and our eyes locked. "I miss Camp Rock as well...I know things have been crazy these past couple of years but I promise we'll go back soon." He said passionately.

After hearing this I connected our lips heatedly. Our tongues fought for dominance as Shane pulled me closer to him. My hands entangled into his hair tugging it slightly making him moan. His hand slipped under my shirts rubbing my skin as his lips moved from mine and attached to my neck sucking and nipping as I let out a moan slip from my lips. I felt his hand raise further and further raising my top with him but before things went any farther the sound of our manager calling out my name ruining the mood. I reluctantly pulled away from him panting slightly.

Jeff came into our room moments later and said "Mitchie your meet and greet starts in 15 minutes we gotta go."

"I'll be there in a minute" I replied slightly breathless.

With that he left and I turned my attention back to Shane and smiled. He pecked my lips lightly. "You should get going baby" He murmured. With one last kiss I left and made my way to greet my amazing fans before the concert.

~ Reconnected ~

Two week later we were in New York ready to do our last concert of the tour. I was nervous but excited at the same time because we're performing in Madison Square Garden and the concert is...SOLD OUT. Shane's family are coming to the concert tonight so I was excited to finally be able to see them again. Camp Rock once again opened for the summer and Mom and dad were there cause mom had been made the official Camp cook. I was nervous because this will be the biggest crowd I've ever performed for, I mean when I opened for Connect 3 I performed to huge crowds but this was my first time headlining a concert to a crowd this big.

The day passed in a blur as we did several radio interviews, TV appearances and meets and greets.

And now here I am watching Shane finish his set with his number 1 hit See No More. I smiled as he danced around the stage so into his music, his passion and love for music and life is one of the many things I love about him. The crowd cheered as he finished and made his way backstage.

He made his way over to me sweating slightly and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, happily laughing I returned it. "Knock 'em dead Mitch." He said pulling away from me. I smiled feeling a whole lot confident now as I heard my music begin. I made my way to the stage and once I saw the audience I felt a rush of adrenaline come over me and I gotta tell you it was probably the best performance I've ever done. The crowd was so energetic and loud. I gave it my all for them because without them I wouldn't be here today.

Once I got off I was immediately pulled into Shane's embrace once again. "I'm so proud of you baby" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed him. We made our way over to the Grays. Denise, his mother and Ian, his step-dad pulled the two of us into a hug congratulating us on our performance and his sixteen year old sister Kayla was talking a mile a minute congratulating us and talking about...something, I wasn't so sure what she was saying actually.

After we went to the after party with our entire crew and danced until late. Technically I wasn't allowed to drink seeing as I'm only 20 years old but Shane who turned 22 last month got us a cocktail to share between us. We don't usually drink but hey our hard work paid off and we had a reason to celebrate. For most of the night we just danced together anyway.

It was around midnight when we decided to call it a night and made our way back to the tour bus for one last time to take me back to my home in New Jersey for a well earned break. We got on the bus and literally collapsed onto our bed. I slipped on a pair of Shane's boxers not bothering to change my shirt and slipped into the bed cuddling next to Shane who had already stripped down to his boxers.

The next morning I woke up alone on the tour bus. I was sure we were meant to be home by now. I checked the time and saw it was after 7. Confused I got up and found Shane sat next to the table watching cartoons.

"Morning gorgeous!" Shane said cheerily.

"Umm hey...just a thought why are we still on the bus?" I asked.

He smirked and replied "Cause we're not home yet."

"Okay! Well how long will it take to get there?" I asked, my confusion growing. It was only a 4 hour journey from New York to New Jersey and we'd been travelling for over 7 hours.

I walked over to Shane and he pulled me onto his lap. "Not long maybe another half an hour." He said smiling.

I decided not to press the subject any longer and made myself comfortable on Shane's lap. For the rest of the ride we just talked about anything and everything, obviously we shared kisses every now and then and aimlessly flirted but it was nice just being able to talk to Shane about anything. A lot of relationships are just about the physical aspect but Shane and I can talk to each other and confide in each other. It's just another reason why I love Shane and why I will always love him.

Like Shane said we arrived about half an hour later. We'd already packed everything and had them by the bus door. I got up as Shane went to the bedroom to get some last minute things. I opened the door and was gobsmacked at what I saw. We weren't in my home town; we were back where it started...Camp Rock. I was frozen. I couldn't believe this.

"Surprise baby, we're home" Shane said

I turned around, my eyes watering slightly and whispered "You did this?"

He smiled and wiped the lone tear that slipped before taking my hand in his. Nodding his head he said "I promised you we'd come back. Besides Uncle Brown's not gonna pass up an opportunity to have his nephew and his favourite camper/counsellor here so I called him when you did your meet and greet 2 weeks ago and sorted everything out."

I gave him a watery smile. "I love you so much Shane." I said and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you too." He replied once we pulled away.

We grabbed our bags and watched the tour bus leave. The smile on my face could not be wiped off. I was really here, with Shane. No amount of words can describe the love I felt for him at the moment as I took in the surroundings I hadn't seen in 3 years. This is definitely gonna be a summer to remember.

* * *

><p>So what'd you guys think?<p>

Do you have a favourite part?

Let me know :) x


	3. Another Surprise

Hey guys it's me...again.

Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites it means the world to me.

This chapter is a little bit shorter but like I've said school's been hectic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

The look on Mitchie's face was enough to tell me I made the right choice in bringing her back here and honestly she deserves a break for being the worldwide musical sensation...and so do I.

So as soon as I stepped off the tour bus I was immediately hit with a familiar sense of home. So many memories of my life are here; most good but there are some I'd rather forget. However the main reason I love this place is because I met Mitchie; the woman that sees the real me, the woman I can't picture my life without and most importantly she the woman I love...and always will love.

"Welcome back mate...and matette!" The booming voice of Uncle Brown broke my thoughts as Mitchie and I turned to find him making his way towards us.

"Brown!" Mitchie shouted and ran to engulf him in what can only be described as a bear hug. I laughed at the sight of them as Brown returned the hug chuckling.

I made my way over to them and hugged him before wrapping my arm around Mitchies waist pulling her to my side. The pure happiness radiating from her body was enough to make my heart swell with so much devotion.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two here." Brown stated.

"Too long if you ask me." Mitchie replied causing Brown and I to laugh.

"Well we're here now." I replied.

She smiled at me and said "We're here because my boyfriend is the most amazing guy on earth." Startling me she threw her arms around my neck, "Thank You!" She squealed and I kissed her head sweetly before turning back to Brown who wore an amused yet knowing smile. True I came here because Mitchie and I clearly missed this place but only Brown knows the other reason I wanted to come back and this reason will end up changing my life for the better...if all goes according to plan that is.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your cabin so you two can settle in." Brown said as he picked up one of Mitchies suitcases while we got the rest of our luggage and made our way to the cabin

"I also trust you two to be able to share the cabin without having to worry about becoming a great Uncle in nine months time." Brown joked once we arrived at the cabin causing both Mitchie and I to blush as we reassured him nothing would happen of that nature. You see Mitchie and I both believe in not having sex until we're married or at least until we are 100% sure that we're gonna spend the rest of our life together (wich we both are) so that our first time can be meaningful.

Brown chuckled at our obvious discomfort and pulled us into another hug saying "We've missed you guys...welcome back." Realising us he turned and began walking away. However as Mitchie and I made our way up the stairs he turned back stating "Before I forget, there's a counsellors meeting in my office after breakfast...don't be late." and strolled off once again.

I smiled at Mitchie as we went into the cabin where she flung herself onto the bed.

"I've missed this place so much." She repeated making me laugh...again. She was acting like a child on Christmas day...pure joy plastered on her face as she turned to look at me and stuck her hand out. Grabbing it I placed my body next to hers making her sigh happily and rested her head on my chest absentmindedly tracing shapes on it. No words were needed as we silently lay on the bed relishing the feeling of being back here together, in love at the place where everything started.

Seeing as we'd already had breakfast Mitchie and I spent the morning in our cabin unpacking.

We decided to head to Browns office early to avoid being seen by the campers and ruining the surprise. Hand in hand we followed the path to Brown office taking in the familiar scenery. I'm not gonna lie I missed the place a whole lot more than I imagined. I mean if it wasn't for Camp Rock I would never have the career I have now, I would still be a selfish, arrogant jerk and I never would have met the woman that changed my life.

We greeted Brown as we entered his office and sat down on the green sofa in the far corner of the room. We chatted aimlessly as the other counsellors made their way over.

Once Connie came in Mitchie immediately flung herself onto her which cause many of the other counsellors to laugh. Connie seated herself next to Mitchie as Brown started talking about the upcoming jams.

Brown was in the middle of organising the Camp Fire jam when the door suddenly flew open averting our attention from Brown. I tensed when I saw the figure that stood in the door and I tightened my hold on Mitchies hand. She gasped once she realised who it was.

The look on his face was enough to say he was equally as shocked. The last time I saw him was over two years ago, in that time we haven't spoken to each other as we basically cut each other completely out of each other's lives.

"Shane!" Said the figure also known as my former best friend and bandmate Nate Fuller.

* * *

><p>SURPRISE!<p>

What did you guys think? Do you have a favourite moment?

What do you think'll happen next and what do you think is Shane's other reason for coming back to Camp Rock?

If you have any suggestions feel free to **Review** and let me know!


	4. An Unexpected Reunion

Hey! I know it's been a while but like I've said school is hectic so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

To everyone that has reviewed or taken an interest in the story...THANK YOU!

Anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

The room was so deathly silent you could cut through it with a knife as everyone's attention turned to the two stunned musicians.

I felt Shane tighten his hold on my hand, his body tense as they both looked equally frozen with shock as they stared at each other.

"Shane!" Nate said keeping his shocked and slightly confused expression. I'm not surprised with their reactions to be honest seeing as it's been over two years since they last spoke to each other.

I focus my gaze upon Shane and I can tell he's trying to figure out how to respond to Nate's brief comment. Fortunately for him he didn't have to as a familiar peppy voice came from behind Nate.

"Nate you're blocking the way!" Stated the always cheery Jason Hawkins as he passed Nate but came to a halt when he saw us sat on the sofa.

Unlike Nate, Jason face immediately lit up as he somewhat shouted "SHANE! MITCHIE!"

Jason made his way over to us and bent down to engulf us in a slightly uncomfortable group hug.

"It's great to see you guys" He turned to Nate, the smile never leaving his face. "YAY! This is just like the good old days...Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres together again." He said cheerily. He was clearly unaware of the tension still brewing between his former bandmates as he sat on the floor next to the couch Shane, mom and I were occupying.

Shane's gaze hadn't left Nate's as he made his way over to the other side of the room clearly trying to stay as far away from Shane as possible. I looked at Brown and saw that his face held a smile that was trying to cover the worry clearly seen in his eyes.

He coughed and soon everyone's attention was back on him as he continued to explain the arrangements for the Camp Fire Jam.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur and as soon as Brown finished, Nate was the first out the door clearly wanting to avoid talking to Shane and I.

Jason on the other hand kept talking to us about what he had gotten up to in South America and more specifically the birds he'd seen. Shane hadn't said a word to us as he still held the tight grip on my hand as we made our way back to the cabin.

We stopped as soon as we reached the cabin and Jason said "Well I gotta go...those Junior Rockers need seeing to...bye guys." He pulled us in for another hug that I happily returned...believe it or not I have missed him.

Smiling at us one more he turned and walked away.

Shane immediately walked into our cabin and started pacing across the room. Without saying a word I sat on the edge of the bed watching him knowing that he needed fully grasp what just happened.

"How could Brown not tell me he'd be here? Why the hell is he here? Shouldn't he be off somewhere producing for some unknown artist? – Urgh this ruins everything!" Shane muttered frustrated as he continued pacing.

I stood up and placed a hand on his arm indicating him to stop. I grabbed both his hands and intertwined them with my own. He looked at me, his expression softening a little.

"Hey." I said gently. "Calm down okay...it's not that big a deal. This doesn't ruin anything okay. We'll still be able to relax and who knows maybe him being here is a good thing. Maybe this is a chance for the two of you to work things out and try rebuilding your friendship...or at least get the two of you talking to each other again" Shane looked away and scoffed so I placed my hand on his cheek forcing him to look at me. "This is our summer Shane and you can't let this ruin it. Chances are the only time you guys will actually be within a close distance to each other will be in the meetings...besides Jason is so excited to see us again and I know you've missed him." He sighed and placed his hand over mine and kissed the palm of my hand before resting his forehead against mine.

I sighed "If you really don't wanna be here we can pack up and go back to my home and spend the summer there." I said reluctantly.

Shane pecked my lips sweetly "Mitchie, we've waited three years to come back here and I'm not gonna pack up and run just because Nate's here...You're probably right anyway we'll barely see each other...it's not that big a deal." He reasoned and kissed me again.

"Good. Cause I really don't wanna leave." I replied teasingly.

He chuckled "It's nice to know you love the camp more than me." He joked, the mood suddenly lifted as I moved out of Shane's embrace.

"Babe you know I'll always love this place more than you." I said as I went and opened the cabin door. I turned to Shane and saw an amused smile was plastered on his face. I smirked and left the cabin slowly walking down the steps but just as I reached the final step I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist as my feet floated off the ground.

"Shane!" I squealed and let out a laugh as he spun me around.

After a while he put me down but kept his arms firmly wrapped around my waist so my back was resting against his front. "Tell me you love me." He whispered in my ear making my whole body shiver.

I turned my face to look at him "I love you Shane Gray, more than anything I love you." I said seriously. He smiled and pecked my lips lightly. "I love you too Mitchie Torres." He replied as he loosened his grip around my waist.

He moved to stand beside me and laced our hands together and walked ahead before tugging my hand. We walked hand in hand towards the lake and I smiled knowing what he was planning. True we don't know what's gonna happen this summer now that Nate's here...all I know is that as long as Shane and I have each other we can overcome anything.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

Do you have a favourite part?

If you have any suggestions on what should happen please feel free to tell me =D

And now that Unbroken and Fastlife are out what is your favourite song from both albums?

**Review and let me know. =D**


	5. Explanations

Hello my lovely readers!

Slight change of POV here and we learn more about what happened between Nate and Shane.

Oh and if you wanna chat follow me on my twitter - jonatolife or DontForgetLois

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Nate's POV<p>

Perfect! Just perfect! The one time I take a break, my former best friend Shane 'I'm better than everyone else' Gray comes waltzing back into my life along with his precious girlfriend, Mitchie. I don't have a problem with Mitchie, I mean I am grateful of for what she's done to Shane but both of them are so careless about their actions and never think about how it would affect the band.

Things were great to begin with. Connect 3 was more popular than ever and Mitchie finally had the chance to live her dream and share her stories with the world through her music. However once their relationship went public things changed. We lost fans because they didn't like the fact that Shane Gray was off the market. It didn't help that Mitch and Shane were constantly spotted together acting all lovey dovey.

Then they did something incredibly stupid that could've destroyed the band and Mitchie's reputation so I confronted Shane about it.

I sighed as I sat on one of the benches that overlooked the glorious lake and much to my annoyance Mitchie and Shane were sat in "their" canoe completely in love and happily laughing as Shane pathetically attempted to row the canoe.

Sighing once again as I realised that it's been about two and a half years since I had last been in a serious relationship. Dana and I had tried dating after the Camp Wars but she's not the angel everyone thinks she is. You see we had a couple of days off from the tour so I decided to fly to LA to spend those days with her. Once I arrived her housekeeper let me in and I was greeted with the sight of Dana and some guy making out on the couch. Her excuse was that she was lonely and needed someone to love her. I guess my love wasn't enough for her. That was the last time I saw her and I haven't bothered getting into a relationship since.

I suppose you could say I am a little jealous of the fact that Shane's found a girl that loves him, that's faithful to him and understands the craziness of our lives. But that didn't give them the right to do the thing that could've destroyed the all of the band hard work. At that thought my mind drifted back to the confrontation that destroyed my friendship with Shane.

_Flashback (3rd Person)_

_Shane was sat on the couch in the living room of his apartment in New York that he shared with Nate and Jason. Although Mitchie spent most of her time with Shane at the apartment she decided to spend the weekend with her parents in New Jersey because she'd barely had time to have any one on one time with them. Shane didn't go with her because he had to do several interviews promoting Connect 3's new single 'Fly with me' plus he didn't want to intrude with their family time._

_Relaxing back into the couch, Shane took a sip of his coffee and reflected on the year. So many things had happened. For starters Mitchie had been given a record deal and she was currently joining Connect 3 on their FIRST world tour as she completed her senior year. They were currently taking a short break before flying out to do their final part of the tour in Europe. Also his and Mitchies relationship had developed and strengthened as every day they fall more and more in love with each other. _

_Overall life was good. The only downside to everything was Nate. Ever since his break up with Dana 3 months ago he's thrown himself into his work (more than usual) and has been attempting to control Shane's life (intentional or not he wasn't sure) especially when Mitchie's involved. He'd always nag on about how they shouldn't be so open about their relationship because their fans don't like it. _

'_**Well ****if ****they ****were ****really ****fans ****they****'****d ****accept ****it ****and ****be ****glad ****that ****I****'****m ****the ****happiest ****I****'****ve ****been ****in ****a ****long ****time****' **Shane thought. He sighed and hoped that when they're back on the road he'll forget about the break up and lighten up a little._

_Taking another sip of his coffee he closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun shine through the windows illuminating the apartment. _

_However the silence was abruptly interrupted as the slamming of the door alerted Shane. Startled he raised form the couch and came face to face with a furious Nate._

"_How could you do that?" Nate exclaimed._

_Confused, Shane replied "Do what?"_

_Nate scoffed "Oh you know very well what they did!" He spat._

_Shane cautiously walked towards the angry teenager and said "No, I really don't know what I did."_

_Nate glared at Shane. "Well why don't I remind you…Think back to a week ago in Dallas with Mitchie."_

_Shane paled as realisation dawned on him. "How'd you find out?" Shane questioned._

"_It doesn't matter how I found out, what matters is that you and Mitchie have ruined our careers!" Nate exclaimed._

"_How have we ruined our careers Nate, what happened is solely between Mitchie and me! No one else knows apart from you." Shane replied feeling his anger rise at the accusation Nate made._

"_You don't get it do you! Sure no one knows yet but sooner or later they will find out. Nothing stays a secret in Hollywood Shane. You of all people should know that." Nate argued._

_An angered Shane replied "That's not always the case Nate and you know it! And for the record my relationship with Mitchie is none of your business. It's our life…our choices and what you say is not gonna affect any of our decisions."_

_Nate ran a frustrated hand through his hair and countered. "I know it's your life but you should've thought about the repercussions. I get that you love Mitchie but ever since she came into the picture you've been so careless about how your actions might affect the band."_

"_Don't you dare blame this on Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed._

"_Why not? It's the truth! You've said that you would never do anything that could permanently damage the band and look what you've done. First you almost lost us the record deal by acting like a self-centred jerk and now this. I thought your dad raised you better than this?" Nate fired._

_A pacing Shane stopped."This has nothing to do with my dad!" He exclaimed furiously._

"_Really? Cause if I recall you made a promise to your dad to always stay true to your beliefs and look at what's happened. Just because he'd dead doesn't mean you can break those promises!" Nate countered._

_An enraged Shane marched over to Nate and exploded. "You don't know what happened that day and will never understand what I went through or how I feel! I loved my dad and I promised him that I'd always put my happiness first, no matter what!"_

"_But you have to realise that all your actions have consequences, even if you are happy you shouldn't have been so irresponsible. I mean are you seriously willing to risk our entire career because of your feelings for Mitchie?" Nate asked._

_Shane looked at Nate shocked and a little hurt at what he was implying so he questioned. "Are you saying that I have to choose between the band and Mitchie?"_

_A tense silence filled the room as Shane waited for an answer._

_Nate sighed. "If it'll have a negative effect on the band then...yeah I am." He replied._

_Shane looked at the guy he once saw as a brother, the guy that now seemed like a completely different person to him until he felt his anger creep back and he gave him a hard look. "Well it seems like you made up your mind but so have I...My happiness will always come first and I'm not gonna stick around and listen to someone I once considered a brother bash the woman I love and force me to chose between my career and my heart..." Shane shoved passed Nate and headed to the door before turning to Nate one last time. "I'll finish the tour with you but after that I'm done...you can continue to be this bitter, selfish, work obsessed guy but I'm gonna live my life the way I want to. Good luck with the rest of your life...just know that I'm not gonna be part of it." And with that he slammed the door shut leaving behind a gobsmacked teenager, a broken band and a broken friendship._

_End Flashback_

Nate's POV

I knew it was wrong for me to bring Shane's deceased father into the argument and putting all the blaming everything on Mitchie...but my emotions clouded my judgement and said things that were out of line that I can't take back.

Like Shane said he did the European leg of the tour with Mitchie and during that time Shane and I avoided each other like the plague. He would stay in Mitchie's tour bus saying he wanted to be closer to her, during interviews we'd sit as far from each other as possible and on the stage we'd put on a facade fooling the fans to believe we were still best friends. I spoke to our manager and came up with a plan to say that Connect 3 we're taking a break to focus on individual goals and they believed it.

On the last night of the tour Shane told us that he was moving out of the bands apartment in NYC and buying an apartment with Mitchie. I bought an apartment in LA and permanently moved there to focus on work. Jason on the other hand kept the New York apartment and our backing band member Jack moved in with him. The apartment was only about 40 minutes away from Shane and Mitchie so he always saw them. Then he, Jack and our bass player Mike decided to do more travelling so the apartment was abandoned for some time.

As for Mitchie and Jason...well Jason thought we'd had a small argument and that we'd work everything out but I knew we wouldn't. The damage was done and there was no turning back but I couldn't tell Jason that because a) I doubt he'd understand why, b) he would do anything to make things right and c) I didn't have the heart to tell him.

Mitchie on the other hand knew that there was no hope of rebuilding our friendship but whether or not she knows the reason why is another question. She stood by Shane because that's what girlfriends do and since then they haven't left each other's side as she helped him with his solo project.

Me on the other hand I've spent these past two years producing for other artists in LA and getting back to my roots and staring in several musical productions.

I'll admit sometimes I'd go onto to the gossip websites to see what Shane, Mitchie and Jason would get up to. I'd also check social networking sites like twitter to see what the fans were saying. Most of them believed Connect 3 were coming back, some would support Shane's solo project and others just said that they'd support the three of us as individuals and as a band.

I know I've been sat out here for far too long cause it was almost time for my lesson and I saw that Mitchie and Shane were no longer on the lake.

Making my way to the drums cabin I sighed and hoped that the summer would pass quickly and that I didn't run into Shane anytime soon. I also hoped that both of us would make it through the summer unscathed.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

What was your favourite part?

What do you think Shane and Mitchie did to make Nate so angry?

What do you think should happen next?

Do you think Nate and Shane will ever reconnect or are they destined to live their lives apart from each other?

**REVIEW **and let me know.


	6. Love and Compromises

Hola!

So this chapter is basically a filler but I promise things will kick up in the next few chapters.

As usual school is crazy so I might be a bit slower and I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

It's been a week since we arrived at Camp Rock and for the most part it has been fun but avoiding Nate has been a lot harder than expected what with Jason wanting all of us to hang together.

I know you might think I'm being childish right now but I don't care. Nate was way out of line for blaming Mitchie for everything and for bringing my dad into it. He knows how hard it is for me to talk about my dad's death and how much it affects me. I mean he hasn't even bothered apologising to me so why the hell should I forgive him?

Like I said earlier Jason has been trying to get the three of us to hang out together like the old days. Thankfully I could find an excuse to not be around Nate but the few times he succeeded it was awkward and full of tension. For example the morning after Mitchie and I arrived we sat with Jason at breakfast and of course once Nate walks through the doors, Jason immediately invites him over and if you know Jason you know how hard it is to resist his innocent, carefree attitude towards life so he joined us. My whole body tensed once he sat down and even though Jason and Mitchie attempted to start conversations involving us all the tension was still evident. Thankfully Nate excused himself after about 15 minutes saying he had to set up for his drum class and the rest of breakfast went by without a glitch.

Ever since that interaction I've tried so hard to avoid Nate and enjoy my summer. Thankfully Mitchie understood how awkward it must have been for me so she would help make excuses for us. A smile literally took over my face as I thought of Mitchie, my angel.

I ended my guitar class for beginners and made my way to meet Mitchie for lunch. A smile was still evident on my face as my thoughts were plagued with Mitchie and only her. As cliché as this sounds she is the light that made my darkness disappear. If it wasn't for her I'd hate to think the type of person I'd be...a selfish, arrogant jerk that cared nothing of others and didn't know what being in love felt like. I'd be nothing without her and I thought Nate understood that. I used to confide in him about my feelings for her and I made it perfectly clear to him that she is my world and that's why I was and still am so angry at him for blaming her for the loss of our fans and being a distraction.

I sighed as I remembered my last confrontation with Nate. Mitchie knows I was sick of Nate's controlling ways and she knew that he'd used my dad's death against me. But I didn't tell her that he blamed her for being a distraction. Don't get me wrong I wanted to but I couldn't. I mean she gets enough hate from my fans and if she found out that Nate, someone we both considered as a best friends disapproved of our relationship would crush her and then she'd end up doubting herself and our relationship, which is something she shouldn't have to do.

As I approached the open door of the cabin all of my previous thoughts fled once I saw my angel standing with her back facing me gathering up her sheet music and any other unused objects. She was looking as beautiful as ever in her jean shorts and gray tank top. The sunlight beamed though the windows illuminating her luscious black hair. I had to remind myself to breathe as her beauty once again took my breath away.

Snapping out of my trance I smirked slightly as I quietly crept into the cabin. Once I approached her I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me. She gasped and frantically turned her head only to relax when she realised it was me and leaned into my touch as I gently swayed us back and forth. No words were needed as we were both perfectly content with just being here together in the place that formed the beginning of something magical. This camp will always hold a special place in both of our hearts.

Nuzzling her shoulder I was hit by her luscious sent.

"Mmm you smell good." I stated and kissed the side of her head gently before resting it back on her shoulder.

She giggled placing her hands over mine. "I don't know whether I should be flattered or creeped out by that comment." She teased.

I playfully glared at her and poked her sides causing her to squeal as she squirmed to get out of my grip as I continued to tickle her making her laugh.

"Shane...please...stop." She begged as she continued to squirm.

"Hmm what's the magic word?" I replied.

"Really?" She stated and I continued to tickle her that set off another round of laughter. "Okay, okay. Shane Gray is the single most amazing guy on the planet and I love him to death" She exclaimed.

I ceased my actions and released her as she caught her breath. Composing herself she wrapped her arms around my neck as mine snaked around her waist once again. "Thank you." She said and pecked my lips briefly before removing her arms from my neck, rushing past me as she made her way to the cabin door stopping before reaching the exit she turned back to me and reached out her hand. I laced our fingers together and we made our way to the Mess Hall for lunch.

We entered the Mess Hall and once again all eyes were on us. Turns out some of the new campers are still a bit star struck seeing us here. Chuckling slightly we made our way to the buffet and both of us grabbed a plate filling it with Connie's heavenly food.

Scanning the sea of people my eyes landed on Jason who was sat by himself on the table next to the Junior Rockers. He caught my eye and dramatically waved at us motioning for us to sit next to him. Nate was visibly absent for once so following Mitchie's lead I made my way over to him and sat beside Mitchie.

"Afternoon guys!" Jason said cheerily.

"What up Jase?" I asked taking a bite out of my lunch.

"The JR's and I saw an eagle today...well I think it was an eagle. It was bit and brown and kinda creepy looking. What about you guys?" He explained.

"I had a pretty productive song writing class and was attacked by your friend here." Mitchie replied as she playfully shoved me.

Jason's eyes widened. "Shane! Why would you attack your girlfriend! That's not very nice!" He exclaimed catching the attention of some of the campers seated on the table next to us.

Sighing I explained. "Jason, she was joking. I was just tickling her."

A confused Jason then asked. "So why would Mitchie say you attacked her."

Before I got the chance to say something, Mitchie spoke up and said "he was just fooling around Jase, no harm was done."

"Okay." Jason replied confused as ever so we changed the subject quickly.

We sat in silence as we ate our lunch making small talk every now and then before the door opened once again and stood there was my least favourite person Nate Fuller.

Once again Jason began to wave overdramatically but instead of coming over to us, Nate simply grabbed some food and left.

Jason looked confused and slightly hurt by this and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt because for the first time I can actually see how this mess has affected Jason.

I felt Mitchie place a hand on my knee and I turned to look at her. Her gaze was fixed upon Jason, sympathy evident on her face before turning to me. Her eyes practically begged me to do something about it and there's only one thing that can fix it.

I sighed and nodded my head. "I'll be right back guys." I said as I abandoned my food and made my way out. The beautiful sunlight that shone minutes ago was not longer evident as dark, gloomy, sorrowful clouds replaced it reflecting my current mood.

My eyes roamed the unusually deserted Camp until my eyes landed on him. He was sat under the large oak tree deep in thought. I sighed once again and made my way over to him.

His eyes widened once he saw me and for a moment both us froze.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked.

I shifted uncomfortably much to Nate's annoyance so he snapped. "Seriously Shane what do you want?"

Taking a deep breath I said. "Look, the only reason I'm doing this for Jason so here it goes. I'm not gonna lie cause I know that there's no chance in hell we can ever get back to how things were between us but this is affecting Jason and it's not right. So I think the least we can do is be civil, for his sake. We can sit together and make small talk or whatever around him and then go our separate ways. Then once Camp is over we'll get back to living our own lives ok."

He sighed and stood up. "You're right; this isn't fair to Jason so I'm only doing this for him. I can be civil and then we'll go our separate ways." He replied.

I simply nodded. "C'mon" I said turning my back and heading back to the Mess Hall, aware of Nate's presence behind me.

Entering the Mess Hall once again I sat myself next to Mitchie once again as Nate took the seat next to Jason. The smile on Jason's face was like a child on Christmas day as started rambling about his travels.

My attention was pulled towards my beautiful girlfriend as her 100 watt smile lit up her face. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pecked my cheek whispering, "I'm proud of you."

Wrapping my arm around her waist I looked at Jason once again and smile, knowing I'd done the right thing. Although the tension was still evident Nate and I did say a few words to each other as we ate our lunch.

I know deep in my heart that the friendship Nate and I had could never be recovered but the fact we could be civil towards each other meant that the rest of the summer should hopefully fly by smoothly.

* * *

><p>And there we have it<p>

What do you guys think?

Did you have a favourite part?

Do you think that Nate and Shane can ever rekindle their friendship?

**REVIEW **and let me know.


	7. Conversations and Speculation

Hello guys!

Once again I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that's reviewed or shown an interest in this story; it really means the world to me.

So enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

It's been 5 days since Shane and Nate finally spoke to each other and although the tension was still evident the atmosphere around Camp brightened. Nate sat with us at most of the meals and even at some of the jams we sat with Nate and Jason. Jason was happier than ever (and I didn't think that was possible.) The campers that are also fans of Connect 3 believe that Connect 3 was reuniting and as for Shane and Nate...well things are still tense but at least they're talking to each other again.

At the moment I'm sat on the dock where Shane sang Gotta Find You to me for the first time. What makes the song even more special is the fact that Shane's never released the full version of it because the song was so personal to the both of us and he didn't want to share the intimate moment with the world.

It amazes me how one place can hold so many memories in such a short amount of time spent there. The memories that'll forever be engraved in our mind for us look back on when we're older.

Checking the time on my watch I saw that it was 10.55am. Shane was teaching his guitar class so I decided to go spend some much needed time with my mom.

Making my way to the kitchen I passed Jason who was trying to control the new Junior Rockers and laughed at his over exaggerated attempts to gain their attention.

Reaching the kitchen I was immediately hit by the alluring smell of moms cooking.

My attention was then averted to far corner of the kitchen and I smiled seeing my mom struggling carry boxes full of delicious products.

"Need some help?" I asked as I grabbed the top box from her.

"Thanks sweetie." Mom replied and I followed her to the counter and place the boxes on top of it.

As we unpacked the boxes mom asked "So what brings you over to this neck of the woods?"

"Well I have a free morning so I thought I'd come see my lovely mother." I replied giving her a brief hug.

"Well I appreciate it, now could you pass me the onions." He replied and laughed as I helped mom prepare lunch.

Chopping, crunching and baking; mom and I prepared lunch for the hundreds of campers that end up scavenging the food down. We talked about the tour, the catering business, dad and well everything. It felt nice to spend this time with her and I made a mental note to myself to spend more time with her.

As we finished placing the food into the oven mom turned to me and asked. "So how have things been with you and Shane?"

Blushing slightly I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "We're great. It's nice being able to take a break from being in the prying eyes of Hollywood. We can just be together." I confided.

Mom smiled. "He's really is a great guy." She replied.

"I know. I'm lucky to have him." I stated.

"You're both lucky to have each other. A love like that is hard to find." Mom said as she checked on the food.

"I know." I replied and we fell into a brief comfortable silence.

"So when can I expect grandchildren?" Mom asked after a moment and I felt the heat uncontrollably rise to my cheeks...I swear I was about as red as the tomato next to me.

"Moooom, please don't start this conversation." I whined, embarrassed.

"A mom needs to know...you are being safe aren't you?" Mom questioned highly amused at how uncomfortable I was having this conversation.

"Mom, seriously...you know I've been on the pill since I turned 18 and besides Shane and I are waiting until we're married." I replied eager to end this conversation.

She laughed. "You know I'm just teasing you sweetie...now go on, it's almost lunch and I know you're eager to be with Shane."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug before leaving the kitchen and heading to Shane's guitar lesson.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, I had lunch with the guys before teaching my song writing classes and hanging with Shane and Brown.

~ Reconnected ~

We were in the middle of our second week at Camp Rock and today everyone was excited because tonight was Beach Jam also known as the Jam Connect 3 always perform at...However much to the disappointment of the fans they will not be performing this time.

Yes Shane and Nate were getting along better but they were definitely not ready to perform together again...or that's what they tell me anyway.

Currently all the counsellors are in a meeting in Brown's office as he goes through tonight's schedule. Shane and I were sat on the same couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. The only difference this time was that Jason was sat on my other side and Nate was stood behind us.

No offence to Brown but I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway just as Brown wrapped up the meeting he asked if the guys would stay behind. I looked at Shane and he shrugged, pecking my lips briefly.

Confused and curious I made my way back to our cabin, my brain searching for a reason Brown would want to speak to the three of them alone.

I anxiously sat on one of the chairs in the cabin waiting for Shane to return. I stared at my watch begging time to go faster when I heard the cabin door open and Shane flung onto the bed covering his face with his hands and groaned.

Knowing he needed a minute to himself I stayed in the chair and waited. After about 5 minutes he sat up and stared at the door.

Making my way over to him I crawled onto the bed and knelt behind him wrapping my arms around his shoulder comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked and placed my chin on his shoulder.

Sighing he looked at me and said "Brown wants us to perform together tonight and because Nate and I can't say no to Jason...and Uncle Brown we agreed. Apparently the fact Nate and I are being civil automatically means we're friends again...Urgh I can't do this, it'll be awkward and it's been 2 years since we last performed together...Curse Jason and his puppy dog guys."

I chuckled at his last statement and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Look, it's not the end of the world Shane. It's just one night how hard can that be? All you have to do is get up on that stage, sing one or two of your songs and go. You can do this and you've already agreed to this so you can't back out...It's just one night, you can do this." I reasoned with him.

"Why are you always right?" he questioned teasingly.

"It's in my nature." I replied playfully making him chuckle.

"I love you so much Mitchie." Shane said passionately.

"I love you too Shane." I replied with as much passion as possible.

We smiled at each other as our eyes locked. Our heads automatically leaned closer together but just as our lips were about to meet the door burst open causing us to jump apart.

Jason was stood in the doorway bubbling with excitement as he rushed over to us grabbing Shane's arm hoisting him up. "Guys you can be all lovey dovey later...WE need to practice. C'mon let's go." Jason exclaimed and before we had the chance to reply Jason was halfway out of the door dragging a reluctant Shane behind him.

I didn't see Shane for the rest of the day and because I had no classes to teach I spent the time with my mom and by the lake. Seeing as we've been at camp for 2 and a half weeks now the campers are used to seeing us around and are not as star struck when they see us. However today I noticed that some of the campers would stare at me longer than usual and whisper something every time I passed them.

I didn't think much of it considering most of the campers were new and weren't used to seeing four famous musicians. Besides I've been in the business for over 3 years now and I've learned to ignore the whispers and looks people give me.

Reaching the stage I saw Shane, Nate and Jason at the side. Jason and Nate had their guitars in hand talking aimlessly, while Shane sat on the steps looking unusually uncomfortable. Making my way to them I waved and said hi before taking a seat next to Shane. Smiling at him I grabbed his hand reassuringly but before I had the chance to say something to him, Brown came over to them placing his hands round Nate and Jason's shoulder.

"Ready mates? You're on next." He stated and ushered them to the stage.

I gave a hug to Jason and Nate and kissed Shane lovingly on the lips wishing the three of them good luck and made my way over to mom.

The campers cheered as Brown took to the stage. "Alright camper mates...and matettes, we're in for a real treat tonight and I'm sure you know why...Tonight for one night only Nate Fuller, Jason Hawkins and my nephew Shane Gray will take the stage for the first time in two years." The screams intensified. "So let me introduce to you...Connect 3!" Brown concluded getting off the stage and stood next to me and mom.

Shane, Jason and Nate took their places and catching Shane's eye I sent him a wink making him smirk before the familiar tune to Heart and Soul came bursting through speakers.

They sang Heart and Soul, Fly with Me and Play My Music and they were having a blast. The sparkle in Shane's eye was enough to tell me he was having the time of his life, same with Nate and Jason. No matter how much they denied it I know that they've missed performing together and this just proved it.

Once they got off the stage Shane immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss uncaring of the fact my mom and his uncle were stood next to me. I blushed furiously once we pulled away.

"You guys were amazing...as usual." I said giving the other two a hug.

"I never would have guessed that you guys haven't performed together for two years." Mom stated and they smiled.

"That felt good guys. We killed it." Nate said longingly.

"Yeah we did." Shane replied. Before anyone could say anything else Jason pulled the two of them into a group hug and unlike the other times it wasn't awkward. In fact Shane and Nate returned the hug enthusiastically.

Brown, mom and I smiled at each other knowing that this was the start of a new beginning for the three of them.

Once they pulled away Brown and mom congratulated them once again before Brown saw to the campers making sure they went to the mess hall to get dinner and mom went to check the food. Nate and Jason excused themselves so Shane and I were the only ones left.

Grabbing his hand we walked side by side. "So for someone who said performing with your former bandmates would be awkward, you seemed to have a lot of fun up there tonight." I stated with a knowing smirk.

"Alright I admit it was fun but it doesn't change a thing." Shane replied and I sighed knowing how stubborn he could get.

The silence crept back as I placed my head on his shoulder perfectly content. It was only the blaring sound of Shane's phone that brought us back to reality. Shane motioned for me to go to the mess hall as he answered the call.

Entering the mess hall all eyes were on me again...and this time it was really uncomfortable. I made my way over to the counter to get some food and I swear the campers were like hawks, keeping their eyes on my every move.

Unlike last time I actually heard the things they not so discreetly whispered. Like;

"I can't believe they did that."

"She's such a slut."

"I guess not everyone is what they seem."

The comments hurt but I still went over to Jason and Nate. No one spoke and I could still hear some of the comments. To make matters worse Shane still hadn't showed up.

Unable to cope with the silence and whispers anymore I abandoned my food and rushed to my cabin. Entering I saw that Shane was sat next to the desk in the room, staring at his laptop.

"Shane?" I said making my way over to him but he didn't reply. "Shane." I said a bit more forcefully catching his attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried as I stood behind him taking in his features.

He sighed wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as he gazed at the laptop again.

Following his lead I turned my attention to the website displayed and paled as I read the headline.

"_**SMITCHIE'S SCANDALOUS NIGHTS, THE COUPLE'S DIRTY SECRET REVEALED"**_

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

What was your favourite part and what do think is Smitchies big secret?

**REVIEW and the next chapter will reveal the truth :)**


	8. The Truth Revealed

Hola peoples I'm back

Again thanks for the reviews...here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

"_**SMITCHIE'S SCANDALOUS NIGHTS, THE COUPLE'S DIRTY SECRET REVEALED"**_

_**Now as we all know Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres have been dating for a while now. The two of them met at Camp Rock where Shane was sent to get a reality check and since then they have been inseparable.**_

_**The couple kept their relationship a secret for a year and a half as Mitchie became the latest music sensation. Rumours had already been circulating that the two were dating and when photos of them locked in a loving embrace surfaced they confirmed their relationship.**_

_**Now Shane and Mitchie have made it perfectly clear that they intend to stay pure until marriage, however sources tell us that the couple are not as innocent as they seem.**_

_**Sources close to us say that Smitchie broke their vow during Connect 3's world tour. Apparently after the concert in Dallas the couple left the after party early and went back to their hotel room and took part in some private activities...if ya know what I mean.**_

_**But that's not it folks. We happen to have a close source that worked at the hotel and they said that the after the duo checked out of the hotel they found a used condom in the bin and an open box of condoms left on the bedside table...coincidence, I don't think so.**_

_**Need any more proof? **_

_**Well in case you haven't noticed, Shane's purity ring seemed to have disappeared after that night and hasn't been seen since the tour ended.**_

_**Plus Smitchie have no shame hiding their love. The Couple is often seen showcasing some serious PDA backstage and on stage.**_

_**And last but not least these new pictures of them at the after party of Mitchie and Shane's final concert in Madison Square Garden have just been released and according to an insider they were "grinding against each other and very touchy feely all night." I think it's pretty clear that these two are far from pure.**_

_**I can just hear the cries of Shane's purity ring.**_

_**For more news about our favourite couple subscribe to our blog and get daily updates about the latest scandals in Hollywood.**_

I felt Mitchie's whole body tense as she read the article and I fought every urge to lash out at the person that did this.

"H-How did they find out?" Mitchie gasped, horrified with the article written.

"I don't know." I lied, I know exactly who did this but I didn't want Mitchie to stress out more than she already was.

I tore my eyes away the article to look at Mitchie. Her eyes were watering in anger and sadness so I immediately pulled her into my lap. She buried her head into my shoulder and I felt some of her tears leak out.

Placing my hand on the back of her head I whispered soothingly into her ear as I felt my anger and hatred towards this person rise. It breaks my heart to see Mitchie cry knowing all I can do is comfort her.

Moving her head from my shoulder she gazed into my eyes as I wiped away a lone tear. Taking a deep breath she said "What are we gonna do Shane, everyone's gonna ask about it and I don't think I'm gonna be able to lie to my mom about this. I mean she already assumes we're having sex and I denied it. And what about the fans, they're gonna be so disappointed in us. Your fans are gonna hate me even more now than they already did. Paparazzi are gonna wanna find more dirt about us. Parents aren't gonna want their children to support us...What are we gonna do Shane?"

Closing her eyes her gaze shifted downwards, she was clearly holding back her tears. Placing my hand under her chin I forced her to look at me. I kissed her lips softly.

"Honestly we're gonna take this one day at a time. If our parents ask about it we'll tell them the truth. As for the press, we'll ignore them and make it clear that our personal life is personal for a reason. As for the fans, well this is just gonna show us who the true fans are. The ones that stay with us and support us are the fans that matter. I don't care about the haters. All I care about is you Mitchie and like I told you then I don't regret that night and I never will. You're my world Mitchie Torres at that's what matters." I said passionately.

I saw fresh tears cloud her eyes but I knew they were tears of joy this time. Wiping them away I pulled her into another mind blowing kiss determined to prove to her how much I love her. She eagerly responded as my tongue slipped into her mouth gripping her waist and pulling her closer to me. Sadly the need for air became too hard to ignore so I regretfully pulled away but kept Mitchie's body close to mine.

Resting my forehead against hers I said. "We'll get through this Mitch and we'll do it together...they can't and won't break us, remember that."

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and pecked my lips sweetly. "I love you." She whispered for my ears alone to hear making this moment even more intimate than before.

It amazes me how 3 words can make my heart flutter and bring me so much joy. "I love you too." I whispered back.

Not a moment later she let out a yawn...I chuckled "You tired baby?"

She nodded and placed her head back on my shoulder, the flutter of her eyelashes tickled my neck. Lifting myself off of the chair with her still in my arms, I made my way over to the bed and gently placed her down.

I noticed that she was still in her clothes so I gently nudged her. "Baby, you gotta get changed." I stated.

"Mmmm too tired...you do it." She replied sleepily and buried her face in the pillow.

Chuckling I went to my drawer and grabbed one of my old band T's and a pair of boxers placing them next to Mitchie. If Mitchie had asked me to do this when we first started dating I'd blush but now it's nothing new. Touring is tiring so some days I'd end up changing her.

Slipping on the boxers I went to remove her curve hugging shirt. Mitchie was barely awake so I had to tell her to life her hand so I could slip it off of her. One of the many things I love about her is the fact she embraces her curves, she's never let anyone tell her what to wear and she's still the same girl I met over 4 years ago just a lot more confident.

As soon as I slipped the T-Shirt on her, she tucked herself under the cover and cuddled into the pillow. Smiling at how peaceful she looked I stripped down into my boxers and joined her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I took the time to take in every single one of her features. She had fallen into a deep slumber by now and although I wanted to follow her lead my thoughts flew back to the article.

I cannot believe that he would do this to me...to Mitchie. I mean it's been over two years since it happened so why the hell would he do this to us now. It's funny, you think you know a person and then they go along and do something like this. I never thought he'd stoop this low.

In an attempt to control my anger I turned back to my sleeping girlfriend. She's been through so much as it is and she shouldn't have to deal with this.

At that thought my mind drifted back to the moment that strengthened the love and bond Mitchie and I have together. Together we're not just two people in love...we are one, without her there's no me and vice versa and that's why I don't regret that moment.

_Flashback (Third Person)_

_Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres had just finished their sold out concert in Dallas and were currently at the after party...well it was more like a meal than a party to be honest._

_Everyone was there, Mitchie's band; connect 3's backup band, their manager and other members of the crew. Shane had his hand on Mitchie's knee rubbing soothing circles as they waited for someone to take their orders._

_Five minutes late a bleach blond waitress came up to the table and stood next to Shane sending him a flirtatious smile. Mitchie sighed, this had been happening a lot lately and she knew the reason was because they're jealous of the fact she and Shane are dating...but it still annoyed her._

"_What would you like, Shane?" The fake blonde asked placing a hand on his shoulder battering her eyelashes in an attempt to look sexy._

"_I'll have the chicken korma you wanted the lasagne right Mitch." Shane replied and looked at Mitchie who gave a small smile and nodded._

_The blonde gave Mitchie a hard look before plastering a fake smile on her orange face. "I'll be right back." She said and walked away, over exaggerating her hips in an attempt to catch Shane's eye._

_The meal passed by without a glitch but it was only when the same blonde gave Shane the bill that Mitchie felt slightly down. You see the blonde had scribble her number onto the bill and to make matters worse his backup band member Dave had to comment about it without even considering how Mitchie might feel._

_As the others got up and headed to the games room, Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand. "Hey I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna skip the gaming and go to bed." She said._

"_Alright, you want me to come with?" Shane asked in reply._

"_No, no it's fine you go have fun okay." She replied hastily._

"_O-kay" He said briefly, knowing something was brothering Mitchie and it wasn't the lack of sleep._

_She gave another small smile and made her way to the elevator leaving a concerned Shane in the lobby. _

"_Yo Shane! You coming?" Nate asked._

"_Uh you know what I'm gonna go back to my room, I need to get as much sleep as possible." He lied and his best friend shrugged before heading to the game room._

_Making his way to the elevator Shane wondered what was going through the mind of his girlfriend. _

_Unlocking the door to his and Mitchie's room, Shane found no sight of his girlfriend in the living area of the suite and Shane thought that maybe he was over analysing things but just to be sure he made his way to their bedroom and cautiously opened the door only to find the bed empty. Entering the room his eyes roamed for Mitchie only to see that she was sat by the window staring at the bright lights of the city deep in thought. _

"_Hey." Shane said standing behind her massaging her shoulders slightly._

"_Hey" she replied quietly._

"_What's up?" He asked sensing her sadness._

"_Nothing." She mumbled._

"_Okay." He said while taking a seat next to her allowing him to see her solemn face. "You wanna tell me the truth."_

"_Seriously Shane, I'm fine." She replied._

"_I know you better than that Mitchie. If something's bothering you, tell me. I hate seeing you sad and not knowing why or how to make it better. You can tell me anything...you know that right?"_

_Mitchie stared down at her hands contemplating whether or not to tell him. "It's just something stupid Shane, nothing important."_

_Shane grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him. "It doesn't matter...I just hate seeing the girl I love upset." He explained._

_Biting her lip she whispered "Why do you love me?"_

_Startled at the question asked Shane stared at her in shock. "What." He questioned._

_Locking eyes with him for the first time she said "Why do you love me. I mean you can any girl you want, why do you wanna be with me?_

_Shane cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eye and said. "I love you because you're beautiful inside and out. I love you because you except me for who I am. Everything about you drives me insane Mitchie. I don't want anybody else because a) they're just looking for their 15 minutes of fame and b) it's because they're not you. You're my world Mitchie and I can't bear the thought of losing you. Words can't describe how much I love you and don't you every forget that."_

_Tears formed in her eyes at the passion in his voice and heatedly connected their lips. Surprised with this forceful action it took a moment for Shane to react but once he did he put just as much passion and force into it as Mitchie did. Their tongues exploring every inch of their mouths as Mitchie's hands found their way into Shane's hair and his slipped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist Shane hoisted Mitchie up and crossed the short distance to their bed and placed her down gently. Their eyes locked once again before they reconnected their lips but when the need for air became too great Shane broke the kiss and placed his lips onto her neck. She felt like her body was on fire as his hand crept further and further up her shirt rubbing her skin soothingly. His lips sucking and biting her neck determined to leave as many marks as possible. She moaned and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Pulling away for the slightest moment Mitchie removed his shirt marvelling his well toned chest tracing the contours of his abs as Shanes hands crept under her shirt raising it with him before taking it off of her. His lips reattached themselves to her neck before tracing her collar bone and down to the valley of her chest._

"_Sh-Shane!" Mitchie breathed out catching his attention as their eyes locked._

_Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his closer so their faces were just inches apart she whispered "Make love to me."_

_His eyes widened as he registered what she said. "Are you sure?" He asked. He needed to know that she was 100% sure about this so they didn't have any regrets._

_She nodded. "Only if your sure." She replied._

_He kissed her softly and sweetly. "I love you." He murmured._

"_I love you too." She whispered._

_The next thing you know garments were thrown across the room as Shane and Mitchie showed each other just how much the love each other._

_End Flashback_

Shane's POV

That night was truly one of the best nights of my life and not once have I regretted it but we both thought that we should wait until we're married to do that again. As well as this we thought it's be best to keep it between the two of us because we're not the type of people that like to talk about our relationship much...even with our families.

Smiling down at Mitchie once again my eyes caught sight of the ring that dangled on a chain around her neck. How people didn't realise that she was wearing my ring I don't know.

I know that this is gonna be tough on both Mitchie and myself but as long as we have each other I know we can get through anything.

The anger towards the person that did this hadn't faded but right now all I care about is the woman sleeping soundly in my arms.

Closing my eyes I allowed myself to fall asleep knowing that tomorrow was gonna be a hard day for both of us.

* * *

><p>And the truth is revealed ;)<p>

What was your favourite part?

Who do you think is the "source"?

_**REVIEW and let me know. **_

P.S. I'm currently fangirling over the fact Joe and Demi tweeted each other...gutted they didn't sing a duet but it's ok NverSayNver and I have a plan to get them back together at Jingle Ball :)


	9. Confrontations

HEY!

I'm sorry I didn't update it over the weekend I was ill. :/

But I hope you enjoy this next chapter, which is the longest chapter I've written so far =D

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

Waking up the next morning I found myself wrapped in Shane's arms, looking at the clock I saw it was only 5.30am. Knowing there was no use in getting up now I closed my eyes attempting to let sleep take over once again but failed to. My thoughts were plagued with the events that occurred last night.

Our secret was out. The secret we kept hidden for over two years had been revealed and unlike any other rumour that surfaced we couldn't just deny it. I mean for one the bloggers have proof...and we'd by lying to our fans, something that I just couldn't do no matter what the consequences are.

Thinking about the article I wondered who this "source" was and how they found out about this. Shane and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about that night and I know I haven't and I'm pretty sure Shane hasn't as well. Although we have no problem in sharing our love with our fans we don't usually talk about our intimate moments that only we know about. We're naturally private people and don't like people prying into our relationship. That's what troubles me the most, we don't know who did this and now I don't know who I can and can't trust.

Sighing I took the hand Shane had wrapped around my waist and intertwined our fingers as I snuggled closer to him. I know getting back to sleep was useless seeing as my head was plagued with thoughts about the article. My tired eyes longed to slip back into dream world so I turned my attention to the rhythmic beat of Shane's heart. Immediately I calmed down a little and felt my eyes droop. Internally I laughed at the fact Shane still manages to calm me down even when he's asleep and with that in mind I allowed sleep to take over my body.

"Mitchie...Mitchie..." I felt someone whisper into my ear, shaking me slightly.

"Mmmh not now." I mumbled sleepily.

I heard a deep chuckle before a pair of lips placed themselves on my cheek. Turning my head slightly I opened my eyes and came face to face with my love who wore a tired smile on his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He joked. Smiling I swatted his chest playfully before getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom.

Stepping inside the shower my mood was immediately dampened by the fact that not only will we have to face the campers today but also my parents, Brown, Nate and Jason. Sighing as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, I only hope that they understand that what happened was our choice and hopefully they'll stick by us.

Wrapping a towel around my body I stepped out of the shower and went back our room to get my clothes. Entering the room I saw Shane was on the phone with our manager Jeff. He ran a hand through his hair stressfully and I knew right then they were talking about the article.

Grabbing my clothes I went back into the bathroom and changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and deep purple cami top paired with my black ankle boots. Letting my hair dry naturally I made my way over to Shane who was sat by the desk anxiously waiting for me. He wore his trademark black skinny jeans with a green buttoned up shirt.

I gave him a small smile as he laced our hands together and we made our way over to the mess hall. We didn't speak cause we were both nervous about the reaction everyone was bound to have about our "scandal." Bracing ourselves as we stood outside the mess hall I took a deep breath. Squeezing my hand reassuringly Shane opened the door and just like that all eyes were on us. No one spoke as Shane tugged my hand and we made our way to the buffet.

"Can we get out of here?" I whispered to him as I grabbed an apple from the table.

"Let's go." He replied and we left the mess hall and all of the accusing eyes in there.

Sitting on the edge of the dock, Shane's hand still in mine I said sarcastically "well that was great way to start the day."

He sighed but said nothing. "This is just gonna get worse isn't it." I stated.

Placing a reassuring hand on my knee he said "We can get through this Mitch. Just don't let them see that their comments are affecting you and if they do get to much just come and find me okay."

I nodded as I moved closer to him to wrap my arms around his waist. Pulling me closer he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placed a lingering kiss to my head. We stayed in that position until we heard the campers coming out of the mess hall to go to their first class.

Getting up Shane wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to my first class. Outside of the cabin he placed both his hands on my shoulder before leaning in for a short yet passionate kiss. "They can't break you Mitchie...remember that."

I nodded and reluctantly pulled away from his grasp and headed into the cabin. Once again as soon as I entered the camper's eyes were all on me watching my every move like a hawk stalking its prey. Plastering a fake smile I made my way to the front and said "Good morning guys."

I heard a bunch of the campers mumble a good morning I took this as a good sign. "Alright seeing as you're all here we'll get started. I hope you guys are getting along well with you songs but if not you can ask me any questions or advice. Now I just want to remind you that a good song should always come from the heart. Song writing is a form of expression; it's a chance for you to say the things you've always been afraid to say before. It has to represent who you are as an individual or it doesn't mean anything." I gave a small smile as I recalled the time Shane said that to us during my first year. "Your honesty and passion is what'll make the song relatable. So I'm gonna let you guys continue with the songs and feel free to ask any questions." I concluded.

Searching the class room I only saw one hand up and it was the one I feared the most. It was Lindsey Roger the equivalent to Tess when I first met her...if not worse. Knowing that I couldn't ignore her I motioned for her to say whatever she wanted to say.

"So basically when Shane's singing Make You Mine he's talking about how you two are going at it like rabbits and don't care about what other people think cause no one would suspect that Smitchie, the so called innocent couple of Hollywood are just a couple of horny celebs." She said nonchalantly an obvious smirk on her face as a couple of the other students gasped at her choice of words.

Her words stung as I bit my lower lip in an attempt to control my emotions. Composing myself I said "people can decipher the lyrics any way they want...any more questions?" Everyone shook their head so I said "okay then get back to work and I'll be here if you need anything."

The campers shuffled around, some in groups others choosing to sit alone with an instrument in hand. I sat down on one of the chairs at the front of the room and released a shaky breath. I gazed at the lake outside of the cabin and wished I could be there away from the accusations, taunts and insults. I was so deep in thought I failed to realise another camper approaching me until I heard a slight cough drawing my attention back. I looked up to see Marie Davies standing slightly awkwardly with her songbook and guitar in hand. "Umm sorry to uh disturb but could you help me with the melody I can't seem to get it right." She asked.

I smiled she reminded me a lot of myself when I first came here, shy and timid. "Of course, why don't you play me what you have already and I'll see what we can add." I said motioning for her to take a seat. She began strumming the guitar and I tried to pay as much attention as possible but the comments made by Lindsey and her minions overpowered her.

"I heard that they left the mess hall so they could pull a quickie." One said.

"Well I heard that they actually did it backstage at one of her concerts just before going to the meet and greets." Another one stated after that.

"Urgh she's such a slut, I bet that's the only reason Shane's still with her cause she's so easy and desperate to have someone to give her attention." Lindsay practically shouted and again I felt my emotions getting the best of me.

"So what did you think Mitchie?" Melanie asked hesitantly.

Startled with the question I stumbled with my words and said. "Uhh that was uh great Melanie...uhhhh here's an idea why don't you uh keep playing that and try it with a different cord and see if it fits. If it uh doesn't help come back and I'll help you figure it out."

"Okay" She replied. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Fighting back the tears I said "I'm fine." Giving her a weak smile I turned to the class and said "You know what guys, you've uh worked really hard today so you can have the rest of the lesson to work on the songs and your final jam acts...I uh...I gotta go."

Practically running out of the cabin I made my way to Shane's class as I felt a lone tear run down my cheek. Stopping outside the guitar cabin where Shane was in I caught my breath and tried composing myself before making my way up the steps. Opening the door slightly I poked my head through the door; Shane was strumming his guitar but stopped as soon as he caught sight of me. I made my way back down the steps and waited for him. A couple minutes later I heard the door close and he rushed his way down the steps.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked hurriedly.

Tears stung my eyes and I buried my head into his chest sobbing. "Hey, hey what happened?" He asked worried as he placed a hand on the back of my head.

Removing my face from his chest I sniffled and gazed into his eyes. "I can't take it. The insults, accusations, lies...it's just too much." I confessed.

Wrapping his arms around my shoulder he pulled me back into his embrace. "C'mon." He said as he led me away from the cabin where the campers were obviously spying on us ready to call hot tunes and inform them of this moment.

Leading me back to our cabin he sat both of us down on the bed and I explained what happened in my song writing class as he sat and comforted me. We didn't go to our next classes and I know Brown wouldn't be happy with that but I just couldn't face them. I may be confident now but part of me is still the shy, sensitive, insecure girl who couldn't stand up for herself. So for the rest of the morning we just sat in our cabin talking about ways to deal with this.

It was a little after lunch when Jason came into the cabin telling us that Brown wanted to see us in his office. Bracing myself for the worst we walked next to an unusually silent Jason.

Entering Browns cabin my heart sped up rapidly as I came face to face with not only Brown but with Jeff, Nate, my mom and even Shane's mom Denise, his step dad, Ian and little sister Kayla.

Brown motioned us to sit in the chairs provided in the centre of the room and I gave Shane a nervous look before taking one of the seats.

We said nothing as we looked at the people stood in front of us. I refused to look at my mom cause I know the guilt would be too much to handle so instead I focused on Brown who was stood at the very centre of the group. Jeff was next to him leaning on the desk along with Ian and Denise on the other side. Jason was sat on the sofa with Kayla while Nate stood at the very back as if he was trying to hide himself from us.

"Okay mates I guess you know why you're here, right?" Brown said and we nodded.

"Basically we need to do some damage control right now, this rumour is the most talked about online and it's not positive. Now Shane I know you said to wait till Camp was over to release a statement but this is getting out of control and we need to act...So I was thinking we would do a live chat with just the two of you to reassure everyone that this rumour is nothing more than that...I mean we know you guys wouldn't go against your beliefs but the fans don't. Does that sound okay with you guys?" Jeff stated.

I looked at Shane pleading him to say something so he sighed and said "Why can't just wait till Camps over, I mean the whole thing will probably blow over in a week's time, so why bother commenting on it cause it'll just add more fuel to the story."

"C'mon Shane, you've been in this industry for over nine years now and you know better than anyone that a story like this is not gonna go away lightly. I don't why you're so adamant about not commenting, it's obviously a stupid rumour some sleazy blogger made to get more publicity and money. If you just tell the truth and deny the rumour things can get back to normal." Jeff retaliated and I tightened my hold on his hand.

We stayed silent, unable to counter Jeff's statement until Ian spoke up and said "It is just a rumour right? You guys would never do something like this."

I looked at Shane and he sighed. I turned my gaze to the floor knowing that Shane was gonna come clean at this precise moment.

"Actually" Shane stated as I took a deep breath. "It's...uhh...it's not a-a rumour." He confessed and the whole room gasped whilst I shut my eyes tightly praying that I'd wake up from a terrible nightmare any moment now.

"What do you mean it's not a rumour?" Ian asked raising his voice slightly.

"Exactly that, it's not a rumour..." Shane took a deep breath and squeezed my hand slightly "Mitchie and I broke our promise in Dallas over two years ago. Mitchie was upset, we talked, things got emotional and it happened but that was the only time it happened, we don't regret it and we never will." He stated.

The room was deathly silent. My hand was visibly sweating as my mind went through every possible reaction they could have and most of them weren't good.

"So you mean to tell me that you two broke the promise you made to God...to your father because your girlfriend was upset!" Denise said loudly directing the comment towards Shane. "I-I can't believe you would do this Shane. We trusted the two of you to be responsible and you do this. I am so disappointed in you...both of you. I mean how could you disrespect you father and his beliefs like this Shane. What in the world makes you think that a promise you made to him was worth breaking because some girl was upset!" She seethed as I fought back the tears that threatened to surface.

"Mom please, this has nothing to do with dad okay. We made a choice and it felt right. What happened was meant to stay between us. I don't regret it mom and nothing you say or do can change my mind." Shane said raising his voice slightly.

"This isn't just about the two of you Shane, did you ever think about how this would affect others. This could affect you career, Nate and Jason, hell this is even affecting your family Shane. Don't you get that this is gonna make us look like bad parents that don't care about the important values of life...of love. I have never been so disappointed in you and know that your father would be disappointed in you as well, you've insulted his memory!" she retaliated and immediately Shane's hand left mine as he stood up, world war III had begun.

"Don't you dare tell me how dad would feel! You have no idea what I've been through and the fact that you'd use dad's death against me proves it." He exclaimed.

"Shane..." I pleaded him not to say something he'll regret.

"No Mitchie, I've been keeping this in for over 10 years, she need to know the truth. I loved dad and I still do! He was my best friend, the one person I could confide in and I had to watch him die. I was 12 years old and I held my dad's hand and watched him go. Yeah he was the one that asked if I wanted to wear the ring and I have done with pride and what happened between me and Mitchie does not mean that I don't value the things he taught me. I wore that ring, the one that's hanging around Mitchie's neck as a promise that I would only give myself to the woman I love and the woman I know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with...and that woman is Mitchie. And you're right I didn't think about how this would affect my career or the band because the moment I proved to Mitchie how much I really love her is the happiest moment of my life and that's what dad taught me. When he gave me the ring he told me that he didn't care about the choices I made as long as it made me happy. And guess what mom, I'm the happiest I've ever been and that's because of Mitchie." Wrapping my arms around my legs I heard him take a deep breath before saying.

"I'm not the one disrespecting dad...you are." He stated and I buried my head into my knees hating silently pleading for him to stop.

"What!" Denise exclaimed, appalled with the statement made.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, son." Ian interjected and Shane scoffed.

"You're not my dad Ian!" He seethed before turning back to his mother, tears prickling his eyes. "I needed you mom. After dad died I practically gave up on life and you didn't care. You didn't care that your own son would cry himself to sleep every night cause I believed it was my fault he'd died. Instead I had to rely on Uncle Brown for comfort, your own brother was there for me because you were too busy screwing some other guy just two months after he died. And when I came home from Camp that summer, 8 months after he died I found out that he was moving in and you were engaged. You got rid of any traces of my dad as if he didn't even exist...So you have no right to criticise my choices because I'm doing what dad wanted me to do but you, it's like you never loved him. You always asked me why I never visited you once we got the record deal and you wanna know why...it was because I couldn't stand to see you with Ian and the only reason I came back was because of Mitchie." Taking a deep breath he continued I felt tears leak from my eyes. "For over 10 years I've kept this to myself because I wanted you to be happy and because I didn't want to lose another parent but now...now I'm finally happy and you're trying to destroy that because of one choice. This is my relationship mom, my choice and my life and I'm not letting you criticise my happiness." He concluded.

Rising my head I saw that Denise and Shane had tears streaming down their faces. Taking a shaky breath Shane turned to Jeff. "We're not commenting on the article." He said before exiting the cabin leaving me by myself.

Not able to find the words to speak I glanced around the room and saw that all eyes were on my, except for Denise who had buried herself into Ian's shoulder.

Rising from the chair I looked at them. "I-uh...I'm sorry." I choked out before following Shane's lead and left the cabin. Tears pouring uncontrollably down my face as I ran to who know where, hating that one incident could change so much between families as I wondered how Shane and I could mend the damage made by our choice.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh drama!<p>

So what did you guys think? What was your favourite moment?

Do you think Shane was out of line with what he said to his mother?

How do you think Mitchie's parents are gonna react?

Again who do you think is this source?

What do think'll happen next?

**REVIEW! **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

P.S. THERE'S STILL MORE DRAMA TO COME ;)


	10. Discussions

I would have uploaded this last night but I only realise it was 2am here in the UK when I finished writing it and my internet connection was off.

But hey I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

I knew I was getting a lot of looks from the campers at the fact I was running with tears pouring down my eyes but at that moment I didn't care. My thoughts were only on what transpired just moments before. I knew how hard it was for Shane to see his mom with Ian and that part of him resented her for moving on so fast but I never thought he'd explode like that.

Realising I'd reached the edge of the lake I took the time to catch my breath before making my way to the edge of the dock. Taking off my boots and socks I rolled up my jeans and placed them into the lake and I gave a small smile as the water rippled around my legs. The serenity and beauty of the lake always managed to calm me down however I frowned when I looked at the sky. Black, dull clouds were making their way to the camp.

Closing my eyes I turned my gaze back to the water. Swinging my legs back and forth I smiled at the water continued to rapidly swirl around the movement of my legs. I was so engrossed with the water I failed to notice somebody creep up behind me until I felt them take a seat next to me.

Looking at this person I jumped. "Kayla! You scared me." I exclaimed placing a hand on my chest trying to control my rapid heartbeat and silently praying this discussion won't be like the one Shane had with his mother.

"Sorry." She replied and an awkward silence followed. I didn't know what to say. I mean a conversation with your boyfriend's sixteen year old sister about how you had sex with him is not one of the most common topics to discuss.

"Uhhh are you ok?" Kayla asked hesitantly.

"Look why don't you just cut the part where you call me a slut that's destroyed your family and that I don't deserve your brother and then go our separate ways." I exclaimed not in the mood to make small talk.

Kayla looked at me wide eyed. "I wasn't gonna say that." She stated and I scoffed.

"You should...that's what everyone else is saying." I mumbled the last part as my gaze focused on the water once again.

"Well I'm not everyone else." She replied.

I said nothing and I heard her take a breath. "Look I'm not gonna judge you Mitchie. Sure I was shocked to find that you and Shane-uhh-did it but I know there must have been a reason...and besides since you came into Shane's life he's been the happiest I've ever seen him." She explained but I still had some doubt in me.

"Well I doubt you mom's gonna see it that way. She said it herself he broke his promise because some girl was upset and now I've practically ruined her relationship with Shane." I stated.

"Mom was just shocked and you didn't know Shane was gonna say that." She reasoned and I shook my head so she continued. "Even if he didn't explode on mom now, he would have done sometime in the future." I said nothing as her word sunk in. She had a point cause every time we'd go visit Denise and Ian he'd put up a front in front of them and then let out his frustration in private later.

Startling me out of my thoughts she asked "Did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"How he felt about...dad...mom and...Ian." She said and I nodded giving her a small smile.

"I already knew about how your fathers...passing affected him but it was only after uhhh that night he told me about how he felt about your mom and Ian. I kinda freaked about the fact he broke his promised and he explained everything." I explained and she nodded.

Another silence fell upon us but it wasn't awkward like the first one. "Can I ask you something?" She said and I nodded ushering her to continue. "Shane said that Dallas was the only time you did it...why? I mean if you've uhh already done what difference is it gonna make if you do it again?" She asked shuffling awkwardly.

"Shane and I don't want our relationship to be just physical. We talked a lot and we both agreed that we'd wait until the right moment to do anything like that again. When it does happen again we want it to be special and meaningful." I said.

She gave a small laugh before saying "And that's why you're not a slut. I may have prejudged you when we first met but after getting to know you and seeing Shane so happy is just living proof that you're not what those jealous idiots say you are. You've been like a sister to me and I can't picture my brother happy without you...that's why I'm not letting one event change that."

Reaching over to her I gave her a hug and whispered a thank you into her ear.

For about 30 minutes Kayla and I just sat on the dock and talked about random thing, her home life my music etc. It was only when we heard a voice calling her that we realised what time it was.

Looking back I saw that her mom and Ian along with Brown were stood next to the campfire calling her. She gave me a smile and said "I don't care what anybody says to me you're still the perfect girl for my brother."

Instantly my eyes lit up and I gave out a huge smile before embracing her in another hug. Putting our shoes back on we made our way over to them but as we came closer to them I saw that both Denise and Ian had an impatient 'I don't have time for this' look on their faces so I hung back slightly motioning for her to go ahead without me.

As soon as she reached them Denise placed an arm around her shoulder and said something to her before all three of them walked away not even acknowledging my presence. Brown gave me a smile and a nod which I returned with a smile before he followed them.

Once they were out of sight I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding in. Looking around I saw that the camp was empty and for once I was thankful. Checking my watch I saw it was after 3 and realised that most campers were probably in a lesson.

Making my way back to our cabin I grew slightly nervous. I hoped that Shane was in a calmer mood right now so I could just cuddle up next to him and forget today's occurrences.

Entering the cabin I saw that Shane was laying on our bed with his eyes shut and arms around his head listening to his iPod.

I went over and sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes immediately snapped open and turned to look at me. I offered him a small smile and placed a comforting hand on his knee. Removing his earphones his leaned up slightly and retuned the gesture with a small smile.

"You okay?" I asked.

Repositioned himself he got up and leaned back on the headboard. "I'm better now that you're here." He replied and a silence fell between us.

"I'm sorry." He stated and I looked at him confused as to why he said that. Sensing my confusion he clarified what he meant and said. "That you had to see that, I'm sorry. I know I haven't really helped the situation by yelling at my mom but I...I just had enough of her. For 10 years I put up with her and Ian and when she brought up my dad's death I snapped."

Smiling sympathetically I said "It's okay."

He sighed. "No it's not. I mean this day has been hard enough on you and you don't need my family issues to make it worse."

"Shane, listen to me, even if you didn't say that to your mom eventually you'd get so tired of bottling up those feeling and explode anyway." I said recalling what his sister said just moments before.

Smiling slightly he said. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I left you alone in there...that must've been awkward."

Chuckling slightly I said. "Well as soon as you left I kinda just ran out the cabin and went to the dock. Turns out I had a nice chat with your sister instead."

He looked stunned at the moment and blushed slightly whilst scratching the back of his neck. "Wow! I completely forgot she was there...Uhh well I'm actually kinda glad I didn't get a chance to talk to her, I mean it'd be kinda awkward to talk about my sex life with my little sister." He said chuckling slightly.

"It was awkward." I said and he laughed, which made me smile considering he'd been so stressed earlier.

Once the laughter died down the mood grew solemn again as we were brought back to reality. Repositioning myself so I was sat next to Shane I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed. I still needed to talk to mom and dad about this and I had no idea how that'd go. Plus we can't hide in our cabin forever so we're gonna have to face the campers eventually.

We sat in silence for what seems like eternity until we heard a knock on the door and I reluctantly moved to get it and came face to face with Jeff, my manager and Brown.

"Mind if we come in love?" Brown asked.

I shook my head and shifted to the side letting them enter before returning to my earlier position next to Shane.

"Alright, so we're gonna go with your plan Shane and not comment on the situation but you know that they're gonna ask in interviews about the...well I guess I can't call it a rumour anymore so I just wanted a heads up about how you guys are gonna tackle it." Jeff said.

I inwardly sighed; I hadn't even thought about that so I turned to Shane and shrugged.

Grabbing my hand he said "If they ask us about it we'll either say that we'd like to keep our personal life personal or we'll just ask them to stick to talking about music or we won't comment."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair before taking one of the seats next to the desk. "You do realise that you're practically confirming it by doing that." He stated.

"It did happen and we're not gonna just lie to our fans. We already know this isn't gonna reflect positively on us but if they're true fans they'll stand by us. Those fans are the one we want supporting us not the ones that care about our looks and the other superficial crap." Shane retaliated.

Jeff sighed but said nothing so Brown intervened and said. "Do you guys have any idea how it got out? Did you tell anyone about it?"

I shook my head but Shane remained motionless. Casting him a questioning look I wondered if he'd actually said anything to someone. "No. Mitchie and I agreed that what happened should stay between us. We're the only ones that know." He said after a minute or so.

"Well someone must have found out, maybe they overheard you talking about it or something." Jeff said.

Shaking my head I said "That's not possible, Shane and I would only talk about it in private. Most of the time Shane would be on my tour bus and we'd talk about it in my room, alone. Plus if someone did find out why would they wait two years to release it?"

"You've got a point there Mitchie." Brown said.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Rising from the chair Jeff sighed and said "For now we do what Shane said and stay low, don't make any comments about the article and if we are one of the lucky few this will all blow over. Now I gotta get catch a flight back to LA soon so I gotta go but I'll be in touch if there's any updates." And at that note he left the cabin, leaving us with Brown.

He turned to Shane and me and said "I've got someone to cover your classes today after hearing what happened this morning so you two have the rest of the day off." Scratching the back of his neck he continued "Look if you two are going to engage in those-uhhh activities try to be inconspicuous about it...we wouldn't want another story on our hands now would we." He said causing Shane and I to blush and I coughed awkwardly.

"I uhh meant it when I said that Dallas was the only time it happened Uncle Brown." Shane stated.

"Right, well I gotta go so try to enjoy the rest of the day...oh and Shane your family left about an hour ago, just so you know." He stated and Shane nodded as we watched Browns retreating figure disappear into the wildness of the camp leaving Shane and I alone once again.

Shane got up from the bed and went over to grab the charger for his iPod and plugged it into the socket next to the table as he placed his iPod next to his laptop. As he did that I was drawn back to the moment Brown asked if we knew who revealed our secret. Why would Shane prolong his answer if he didn't tell anyone? It was a simple yes or no question so why the wait?

Unaware of the questioning glance Shane gave me I bit my bottom lip and contemplated every reason why he'd do that. I was so lost in my thoughts I failed to notice that Shane was calling my name until he placed a hand on my knee that I snapped back into reality and saw he was on his knees in front of me worried.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asked and I mentally asked myself whether or not I should say but looking into his deep brown worried eyes I gave in and hesitantly said. "When Brown asked us if we knew who did this...why did it take you so long to reply I mean you didn't tell anyone about it, did you?"

Averting his gaze I put my head down and waited for his response. I heard nothing until I felt a hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. He smiled at me and said "Baby, I didn't say anything because I was thinking about ways someone might have found out. I promise you this I didn't tell anyone. That amazing night is meant to be just between us and I wanted it to stay that way cause...well it makes it more intimate, if that makes any sense."

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and apologised for making that assumption in which he chuckled in reply.

However despite that my brain was still nagging at me to go talk to my parents so I pulled away from Shane and told him I was gonna go to talk to them and after a couple of good luck kisses (as I like to call them) I made the short trail to the kitchen and braced myself for the most awkward, uncomfortable discussion I was gonna have with my parents.

Entering the kitchen I saw that mom was busy chopping vegetables or something. Taking a deep breath and preparing myself for the worse I approached her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and was surprised to see me so I offered her a small smile and said. "Hey mom...can I talk to you and dad as well if he's here."

She didn't reply but simply nodded and instructed one of the kitchen staff to take over as dad made his way over to us.

We walked in silence and I knew they were waiting for me to say something but I couldn't find the words. As we walked along one of the many paths surrounding the camp I stopped abruptly and turned to them. "I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed that we didn't wait but things were just getting too much for me. We'd just gone public with our relationship and the hate, press and everything just got to me and I started doubting myself and it happened. But I don't regret it no matter what the consequences are. I'm sorry you guys had to find out that way especially when I said that we hadn't done anything just days before to mom. It's just...-yeah-I'm sorry." I said hurriedly.

My parents looked stunned at what I had just managed to say in such a short amount of time. Hating the silence I said "This is the part you say something."

"Sweetie we're not disappointed in you. Sure we'd like you two to have waited a little longer and it would've been nice to have heard it from you instead of Hot Tunes but we're not disappointed in you. It's clear you and Shane are completely in love with each other and we're not gonna let one incident change that. Plus we were kinda expecting something like that to happen considering the two of you were on tour together. Its okay sweetie, we're here to judge you." Mom stated and I felt a load of weight lift from my shoulders. Immediately I gave mom a hug and she happily returned it while laughing.

Pulling away I turned to my dad who said nothing all this time. I couldn't read his expression so I felt the nerves creep back once again. "Dad anything you wanna add?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug and I immediately wrapped my arms around him as I realised just how much I'd missed him.

Placing his hands on my shoulder he looked me straight in the eye and said "Like your mother said we're not disappointed in you as long this was something both of you wanted and he didn't take advantage of you I'm okay with it."

"Dad, he didn't take advantage of me." I stated and he chuckled. "I know that sweetie cause if he did he wouldn't be breathing right now." He teased making me giggle and I hugged him again.

Pulling away I saw that dad has a slight look on his face as if he's debating whether or not to ask something. "Just say whatever it is you want to say dad." I stated.

"You two were safe right?" He asked and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I stared at the ground embarrassed.

"Yes dad we were. I've been on the pill since my eighteenth and besides things had already gotten...uh...heated so Shane brought some condoms just in case things ever went too far." I said awkwardly as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Alright Steve I think you've embarrassed her enough and we need to get back to the kitchen so we'll see you later sweetie." Mom said as her and dad turned to leave.

As they made their way back I felt a sudden urge to spend more time with them so I caught up with them and asked if I could help and they agreed. So for the next two hours or so I helped them prepare dinner and I felt at ease. Or the first time I things might finally be looking up.

It was about 5.30pm when I decided to head back to my cabin and the whole way there I smiled despite the fact it was starting to rain. As I approached the cabin I slowed my pace as I heard voices come for inside and whoever was in there was arguing with Shane.

Curiosity getting the better of me I slowly and quietly walked up the steps and went over to the side of the cabin next to the window. I peeked though it and saw that it was Nate and Shane.

Shane was pacing furiously across the floor and Nate was stood with his arms crossed. Making sure I was out of sight I listened in to what they were saying.

"I never thought you would stoop this low Nate. I mean are you so bitter about the fact that I'm happy that you just had to ruin it for us! This whole summer I've tried to put what happened between us behind cause I hoped that there was a slight chance we could regain our friendship but then you go and do this!" Shane exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything!" Nate fried back and Shane scoffed.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it. You were the only one that knew about that night!" Shane spat. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I don't know what surprised me the most, the fact that Nate knew or the fact that Shane didn't even tell me.

"Oh and that means I'm the one that gave the story away." Nate replied.

"Yeah! Even if it wasn't you that told the press you probably ran your mouth off to someone about it and they most likely told them...Urgh just once Nate couldn't you just mind your own business. What happened has nothing to do with you!" Shane fired.

"No this is my business Shane cause now everyone is assuming that Jason and I broke our promises. This never would have happened if you would've just stopped and thought for a second about how this would affect our careers then we wouldn't have to deal with this. But no once again your mind was so pre-occupied with Mitchie and keeping her happy and it landed us in this situation." Nate exclaimed and I tried to hide the hurt on my face when he said that.

"Don't you dare blame this on Mitchie again! This was OUR choice, we knew what the consequences would be and that's why we tried to keep this a secret...well that was until you decided to run your mouth to the world." Shane fired back his eyes on fire.

"No this has everything to do with Mitchie. If it wasn't for her we'd still be friends, Connect 3 would still be together and you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Nate stated and I felt my heart shatter at the fact that the guy I once considered a brother to me blamed me for the demise of their friendship.

He's right it is my fault. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own sadness Shane never would have broken his promise.

Unable to take any more I backed away from the cabin uncaring that my bracelet had been caught on a loose nail I just ran. I ran into the pouring rain away from them, away from the camp and everyone else that judged me and my relationship...everyone that was right about me.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Love itHate it/Favourite part?

What do you want to happen next?

How do you think Shane will react when he realises Mitchie gone?

And as I promised NverSayNver and JemiLover101 (two authors you need to check out cause they're awesome) I will give you a clue about who the source is.

A – The source is female

B – She's not a new character

So start guessing.

**As a Christmas gift I would love a REVIEW from you guys! **

**Happy holidays to you all xx**

P.S. next chapter will be in Shane's POV


	11. Lost

I AM SO SORRY!

It's been close to a month since I last updated and I am sorry for that. School started again and I had exams, university open days to attend to etc so I have had no time to write.

But I am back now and I wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU for the reviews on my last chapter...I got a total of 12 reviews and was blown away by your kind words.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter and honestly I don't think it's my best chapter but I'll let you judge. Let's see if we can top that review count.

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

It's been about two hours since Mitchie went to see her parents and a part of me is glad because it could mean that everything's okay between them but a part of me's anxious because it could mean that they're still talking/arguing about what's happened and the last thing I want is to cause a riff between Mitchie and her parents.

However I didn't have any time to ponder my thoughts as my attention was immediately drawn to the sound of the door opening. Expecting to find Mitchie there I was disappointed to say the least to know it wasn't her but seeing him there made blood boil and anger took over.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I stated hoping he'll take the hint and leave.

Unfortunately he stepped inside the cabin and said "I wanted to see how you're doing?"

I scoffed. "That's rich coming from you." I spat and he looked at me confused as if he had no idea why I was acting this way.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned making my anger grow.

"As if you don't know." I stated and his face grew from confusion to realisation that I knew he told the press about that night.

"Wait...you think...you think I told the press about what happened between you and Mitchie!" He said.

Rising from the bed I faced him, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and I said. "I don't think, I know it was you and don't get me wrong I wish it wasn't but you're the only one that knew. I just never thought you would stoop this low Nate. I mean are you so bitter about the fact that I'm happy that you just had to ruin it for us! This whole summer I've tried to put what happened between us behind cause I hoped that there was a slight chance we could regain our friendship but then you go and do this!" I exclaimed the feeling of betrayal evident in my voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Nate fried back and I scoffed.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it. You were the only one that knew about that night!" I spat, uncaring that the campers passing could probably hear us.

"Oh and that means I'm the one that gave the story away." Nate replied.

"Yeah! Even if it wasn't you that told the press you probably ran your mouth off to someone about it and they most likely told them...Urgh just once Nate couldn't you just mind your own business. What happened has nothing to do with you!" I fired.

"No this is my business Shane cause now everyone is assuming that Jason and I broke our promises. This never would have happened if you would've just stopped and thought for a second about how this would affect our careers then we wouldn't have to deal with this. But no once again your mind was so pre-occupied with Mitchie and keeping her happy and it landed us in this situation." Nate exclaimed and I snapped.

"Don't you dare blame this on Mitchie again! This was OUR choice, we knew what the consequences would be and that's why we tried to keep this a secret...well that was until you decided to run your mouth to the world." At this point I had no control over my emotions.

"No this has everything to do with Mitchie. If it wasn't for her we'd still be friends, Connect 3 would still be together and you wouldn't be in this mess right now." he stated and the next thing I know my fist is colliding with his cheek as he plummets to the floor.

"This has nothing to do with Mitchie okay. This is about you! You can't stand the fact that I'm happy with who I am. You can't stand the fact that I have something other than music to love and that someone loves me. You can't stand the fact that I have a life with someone when all you have is your music. And because of that you feel the need to destroy my happiness cause you can't stand the fact that I have something you've been longing for since Dana cheated on you...true love. So don't you dare blame this on Mitchie cause she has nothing to do with your loneliness." I exclaimed and moved to opening the cabin door motioning for him to get out once he got on to his feet.

He left without saying a word and I slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath I tried controlling myself but to no avail so instead I made my way to the bathroom hoping that a shower would calm me down more.

Stepping into the shower the cascading water rippled over my body immediately washing away the anger, hurt and betrayal I felt after confronting Nate. Reaching to grab the shower gel my eyes caught sight of my hand. Angry, red marks formed on my knuckles as realisation of what I did dawned on me. A part of me felt bad about hitting him but the betrayal was so strong that I felt he kinda deserved it. He's caused so much trouble for Mitchie and me and unlike most stories this one isn't going to blow over. As well as that this revelation has interfered with my plans to make this summer the most memorable one yet. Although I'm sure this summer will be a memorable one...just for the wrong reasons.

Sighing frustrated I turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way back into the room. Changing into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt I grabbed my guitar and started plucking it hoping it would take my mind off of everything.

All too soon I had a new melody in my head and I grabbed my pen and paper and set to write a new song.

By the time I'd finished the song the rain was pouring down rapidly. Checking the clock I saw that it was 7pm. I'd spent an hour and a half working on the song and realisation dawned on me that Mitchie hadn't come back yet.

Thinking that she'd gone to get dinner I grabbed my waterproof coat and ran to the Mess Hall. Upon entering I realised that all eyes were on me...again. Scanning the room I saw that Jason was sat with the Junior Rockers instead at our usual table which was empty.

Curiously wondering where Mitchie was I passed the crowd of accusing eyes and headed straight to the kitchen hoping she'd be there.

Entering the kitchen I saw that it was fairly empty considering most of the staff was having their food now. I spotted Connie at the far end of the kitchen cleaning the cutlery. As she placed one of the plates down she caught my glance, smiled and beckoned me over.

"Hello Shane. What brings you over to this neck of the camp?" She asked and I was glad she didn't make a comment about the incident.

"Hey Connie, I was just wondering if Mitchie was here with you." I replied as my eyes roamed the room to see if she was there.

Connie looked at me and shook her head before saying. "I haven't seen her for about an hour and a half now. She said she was gonna head back to your cabin."

Panicking slightly I looked at her. "She never came back so I thought she was with you." I said.

Connie looked worried and called for Steve to come over and he hadn't seen her either. I felt panic rising as the weather intensified outside. The thought of her being out there alone scared the life out of me.

Sensing my worry Connie said "I'm sure she probably decided to go to the lake. You know how much she loves it there and she probably headed back to the cabin once the rain intensified...there's no need to worry okay." I let out a breath and nodded my head she never can resist the beauty down by the lake.

"You right she probably just got lost in her thoughts again." I said with a slight chuckle.

I smiled at them and just as I was about to head out Steve stopped me and said. "Shane just so you know our opinion of you hasn't changed since the article came out. We kinda assumed you two were already...uhh active considering you live together. I mean sure we'd preferred to have found out through you guys but we're not judging you. And just so you know our decision is the same as it was. You're a great guy Shane and I'm glad Mitchie found someone like you and it doesn't matter what's happened between you and your family cause your already part of ours...Now go find her."

I stood speechless at the fact Steve just thought of me as part of the family and for the first time since my confrontation with Nate I let out a genuine smile as I brave the stormy weather and go back to the cabin.

"Mitchie." I called once entering the cabin and much to my dismay she didn't answer. Roaming the cabin I saw that everything had remained untouched since I left. Noticing the bathroom door was shut I made my way over to it and knocked calling her name. Once again no response, so I opened the door and no one was there.

Panic flooded through my veins as realisation dawned on me that she hadn't come back yet and that she was still somewhere in the storm. Grabbing my phone I dialled her number hoping she'd pick up but all instead I heard the familiar sound of her ringtone. Damn! Shutting my phone all of my fears came to the surface. Walking outside I stood under the porch hoping to see any signs of her but no, the rain was pouring down rapidly and the camp looked eerie.

Sighing I turned back to the cabin and caught sight of something hanging loosely from a nail in the cabin. Making my way to it I pull it loose and once I see the intricate pattern on the faded brown leather spelling the word "_Believe" _all the blood drained from my face as I figured out that this was Mitchie's bracelet, the one her grandmother gave her when she signed the record deal. She never goes anywhere without it. Then my thoughts went back to what Connie said, she left them around an hour and a half ago...which was around the same time oh no...The same time as Nate came to see me.

"Damnit!" I yelled and took off into the night.

Passing the hoards of campers leaving the mess hall I reached my destination and without hesitation I burst through the doors and said "Mitchie's gone!"

I gazed into the shocked eyes of my Uncle and walked father into his office whilst trying to catch my breath.

"What do you mean Mitchie's gone?" He asked clearly confused at my outburst.

"I mean she's somewhere alone, in this weather and without her cell phone." I stated.

"What makes you come to the conclusion that she's gone?" Brown asked and I was getting aggravated with all the questions but answered anyway.

"Because she's not with her parents and she never goes anywhere without her phone, especially in this weather and I found this..." I held out the bracelet "her grandmother gave her this bracelet when she signed the record deal, she never goes anywhere without it...plus there's the fact that it was caught on one of the nails outside of the cabin." I concluded getting more worried by the second but instead coming up with a plan to find her like I expected Brown crossed his arms around his chest.

"That doesn't mean she ran away Shane. Maybe she's in one of the cabins planning her lessons and decided to stay there until the weather brightened...besides what reason does she have to run away, did you two argue or something?" He questioned.

"No! We didn't argue okay" I stated and then sighed deciding it'd be best to tell him the truth. "Look I lied when I said no one knew about what happened in Dallas...I don't know how but a couple of weeks after that night Nate found out and confronted me about it and well Connect 3 are no more. He came to see me about 2 hours ago claiming he had nothing to do with it, we fought and well chances are Nate'll have a black eye tomorrow."

"Okay so what does this have to do with Mitchie being missing." He asked and I groaned in frustration.

"Because I spoke to Connie and she said Mitchie left them about 2 hours ago to come back to the cabin...she probably got upset by what Nate said and ran." I explained my patience wearing.

"Well what did he say?" He asked and I snapped. "Look I don't care about what Nate said, what I care about is the fact that the love of my life is alone outside in this stormy weather and I have no idea how to find her, now are you gonna help me or not!"

At that precise moment thunder roared through the night and fear clutched my heart at the thought of her being out there.

I pleadingly looked at my Uncle and he nodded. He turned to the speaker switched it on and said "Attention all Camp Rockers, I want every single one of you to make you way back to your cabins and stay there until further notice. Counsellors will be coming to check up on you so I suggest you follow the rules. And if anyone has seen Mitchie Torres tell one of your counsellors and have her come to my office. Thank you." He said and switched the speaker off.

I turned to him appalled. "That's it! That's all you're gonna do!" I exclaimed.

"That's all we can do until the storm clears over mate." He reasoned and I shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't believe this! Do even understand the danger she's in! I mean for all we know she could be hurt or worse!" I yelled, shuddering at the possibility of her beautiful body in pain.

"It'll be safer for all of us to wait until morning to find her." Uncle Brown stated.

"Forget that! I'm not gonna just sit around and wait while she could be in trouble." I stated and made my way to the door, opening it. Turning back to my uncle I said "If you're not gonna help me I'll go find her myself!" And with that I slammed the door shut ignoring the calls coming from Brown and ran to the lake hoping by some miracle she'll be there.

The rain pounded harder on the ground and as I made my way to the lake, losing my balance occasionally covering me in dirt. Seeing the lake was empty I turned my attention to the woods.

Despite the fact my breathing was ragged I continued running into the darkened forest and prayed that I'd find her soon.

It was pitch black as I roamed the forest but thankfully I remembered to bring my phone so I used the torch that was on it to illuminate my surroundings. Everywhere I turned all I could see was trees, grass, the occasional squirrel, birds and more trees. As I made my way deeper into the forest my fear was uncontrollable and the guilt of not telling her about Nate sooner kept eating away at me and will continue to do so for a long time.

"Mitchie!" I called, hoping to get a response despite the fact the rain was continuously pounding.

"Mitchie!" I repeated desperately as I tripped over a fallen branch.

Pushing myself up after a moment, uncaring about the stinging in my knee I whispered "Where are you?"

The further I travel the more hopeless I feel. I could've prevented all of this if I'd have just told the truth. Tears prickled my eyes as the minutes passed and my hope of finding her faded. "Please God, just let me find her and let her be okay" I pleaded as I leaned on one of the trees next to me. No longer caring that I was soaked covered in mud and bruises. I closed my eyes as tears roamed freely down my face as I thought back to all the memories I share with Mitchie, desperately trying to rid the terrible thoughts that came in to mind if I couldn't find her.

Opening my eyes I attempted to control my feelings when I realised that I had reached the meadow I took Mitchie to the summer we met...the same meadow I had confessed my feelings for her as she returned those feelings.

Overwhelmed with emotions I walked further into the meadow. Thankfully the rain had subdued slightly and I was able to see clearer.

Raising my phone to give me a better view my eyes caught sight of something unusual, making my way over to it the deep purple colour came in to view, the same colour of Mitchie's top.

"MITCHIE!" I exclaimed and ran the short distance to her. Chocking back a sob I knelt down and examined her closely. Her skin was pale white like a ghost and covered in cuts and bruises, her soaking clothes clung to her tightly showcasing her figure and her hair was disarray covering her face.

Reaching to move the hair from her face I flinched back at the coldness of her skin only to look down at my hand and find blood...her blood covering it.

I panicked and placed my hand on her cheek turning her head to face me and only now did I realise the cut on her forehead as blood slivered down her face.

Gasping I let out a sob and tried to desperately shake her awake and called her name but to no avail. Fear consumed me as I placed my hand on her neck determined to find a pulse only to find it was weak and depending on how long she'd been out here for I knew I had to get her back to camp as fast as I can.

Taking off my rain coat I pulled her up and placed it around her. I shivered as the coldness sharply hit me. Wrapping an arm under her legs and the other around her shoulder I lifted us up and cradled her to my chest trying to at least send some of my body heat to hers.

I hurriedly fought my way back through the forest ignoring the claps of thunder and lightning cause all I care about now was getting Mitchie, my life, my everything to safety before its too late.

* * *

><p>:O<p>

So what did you guys think? Like it/Love it/Hate it? Like I said earlier I don't think this is my best work.

Do you have a favourite part?

Will Shane get her to Camp in time?

What will happen now between Shane and Nate? Can their friendship ever be recovered?

What do you want to happen next?

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :)**

P.S Over the Christmas holidays I read The Hunger Games Trilogy and I was blown away at how amazing the books are. Seriously I recommend you read them because you will love them. Peeta Mellark is such a sweetheart and I can't wait for the movie to come out.

If any of you have read the books let me know what you thought of them but to do that you have to **REVIEW!**

Much love xxx


	12. Recovery

Hello and Happy Valentine 's Day to you all!

New chapter is here and I wanna thank everyone that's reviewed this story or added it to their favourites/alerts it really does mean the world to me.

P.S I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews I honestly haven't had the time but I'll make it up to you if you review this chapter.

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

Darkness! That's all I see, total and complete darkness. I have no idea where I am but what I do know is that I'm not at camp anymore. I'm consciously aware of the shuffling around me but I can't seem to escape this darkness.

I feet drowsy and long to slip back into oblivion but I can't. Who knows how long I've been like this or how long it'll take me to snap back into reality but at the moment my mind was too foggy to do anything about it.

For what seems like an eternity I lay motionless as the shuffling continues until it came to a halt and suddenly it was silent and I was left alone so that the darkness could engulf me.

As time dragged the darkness slowly faded and I am more aware of my surroundings as I listen to what I presume is light rain pounding on a window and something beeping.

Slowly...very slowly I felt strong enough to force my eyes open. The whiteness of the room was almost blinding and half of me wished I could fall back asleep but the slight throbbing in my head was too painful to ignore.

As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light I let my eyes wonder the roomI inhabit. White walls surrounded me and I realise that the beeping was coming from a machines and I saw the wires connecting me to them. I'm in a hospital? How did I get here? Why am I here? Everything's so confusing. Where's Shane?

I tried lifting my head up but the throbbing in my head increased and I groaned placing it back on the pillow.

"I see you're awake Miss Torres." A voice spoke startling me. Turning my head slightly I saw a middle aged woman was stood at the doorway a clipboard in hand wearing a white jacket so I presumed she was my doctor.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked making her way to the edge of the bed.

I coughed before replying "My head feels like it's been hit by a ton of bricks."

"Well you took quite a fall...hit your head pretty hard." She replied before asking "How does you ankle feel?"

Confused I looked down and saw that it was wrapped up in a bandage and felt a slight stinging but the pain in my head overpowered it. "What happened?" I asked ignoring her previous question.

"You twisted you ankle so we're presuming that you fell and hit your head on something hard giving you a concussion but our main concern when you arrived here was your body temperature...you were out in the forest for so long you developed a mild case of hypothermia and considering you had an open wound we hoped you had no infection. Thankfully Mr. Gray found you before your condition deteriorated and we were successful in getting you back to the normal." She explained but the one thing that stuck with me was the fact Shane found me.

"Shane?" I stated and she chuckled.

"Yes, Mr. Gray's been incredibly worried about these past two days; he's barely left your side." She said.

"I've been out for two day?" I questioned as I tried recalling what had happened.

"Yes the hypothermia and concussion took a lot out of you." She explained. "But from the looks of it you're gonna be just fine." A beeping caught her attention "I have to go now but I'll be back to check on you later." She said and with that she left.

Two days, I've missed two days of my life. Everything was blurry and confusing. I wish Shane was here to explain things.

"Mitchie!" My wish was granted as I turned and saw Shane in the doorway mouth agape."Oh my God, you're awake!" He stated and rushed to my side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting? God I'm so sorry! So sorry." He said and wrapped his arms around me as best as he could.

Smiling I wrapped my arms around him taking comfort in the fact he's here with me.

Pulling back I saw that his eyes were clouded with tears so I reached my hand to his face wiping a lone tear before resting it on his cheek. Neither of us spoke as he kissed my palm before grabbing it in his warm hands.

"Shane." I said catching his attention. "How did I get here?" I asked and he averted his gaze.

"I was so scared, I thought I lost you." He confessed before saying "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Thinking back the last thing I remember clearly was talking to mom before making my way back to the cabin and then I heard...Shane and Nate...it's my fault, I'm the reason Connect 3 split, I'm the reason Shane and Nate aren't friends, Nate was the one that told the press about Dallas.

"You lied to me. You told me no one knew about that night, you never told me that I'm...I'm the reason you and Nate don't talk...It's my fault." I chocked out letting my emotions take over and a couple of tears leaked from my eyes.

Shane cautiously sat on the bed and I manoeuvred myself into his arms as best as I could.

"Shhh." He stated rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry baby, I should have told you I know. I'm sorry baby, so sorry."

Pulling away from him I asked "But why didn't you tell me? I had the right to know Shane so why keep it from me?"

Placing me so I was lying down once again he said "I just, I didn't want you to believe that it was your fault cause it's not. Nate was just bitter about his break up with Dana and you know I'd had enough of his controlling ways. I was bound to explode at some point. Mitchie, I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to doubt yourself again cause you are my world and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I knew that if I'd told you what he said you'd start doubting our relationship when you shouldn't. I don't know how Nate found out about that night and I didn't tell you that he leaked it to the press cause I didn't want to believe it myself. But now I wish I had told you so this didn't happen. I was so close to losing you Mitchie. These past two days have been hell without you and that's something I don't ever want to experience again...you have to believe me when I say that I'm so immensely sorry and I will forever regret not telling you the truth about Nate but please understand I only did it to stop you from getting hurt." He pleaded and despite the fact I'm still hurt about this I decided that right now all I really want is for Shane to hold me and never let go.

His eyes locked on mine, desperation, guilt and sadness was evident as if he was begging me to understand. Giving him a small smile I laced my hand with his and tugged on it hoping he'd pick up on the hint.

He smiled and manoeuvred himself so he was lying next to me. Propped up on one elbow he closely examined my face and I wondered how bad I actually look. A moment of self-consciousness fell over me and I averted his gaze but he gently placed his hand and pulled my head up ever so softly as if I I'd break at any moment.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I found you in the forest. I thought I'd lost you." He stated and caressed my cheek.

"I love you so much Mitchie Torres I'd rather die than live in a world without you." He whispered and instantly our head inched close until our lips me. The kiss was short, gentle and sweet yet still made those butterflies flutter.

Pulling away he rested his head on my shoulder as my free hand ran through his hair and at that moment I was perfectly content.

I was only when the throbbing in my head intensified that the events of what transpired a couple nights ago came flooding and back and as soon as I let out a groan in discomfort Shane leapt off the bed as if something burned him.

"Mitchie, Are you ok? Do you need me to get a doctor?" He asked hurriedly and I shook my head.

"No, my head hurts." I replied letting out another groan digging my head further into the pillow.

"Look I'm gonna go get someone just stay strong Mitch." He said and scurried out of the room.

It felt like forever waiting for Shane to come back but as soon as the doctor gave me some morphine my body immediately relaxed.

Shane was hesitant about resuming his previous position so he just sat on the edge of the bed clutching my hand in his.

Neither of us spoke and the silence left me wondering just how I got here.

"Shane." I said breaking him out of his thoughts. "What happened? I mean how did I get here?" I questioned.

Smiling slightly he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and told me everything.

_Flashback (Third Person)_

_Shane raced through the woods ignoring the claps of thunder and lightning cause all he cared about at the moment was getting Mitchie to safety. _

_He didn't even care about the cuts that grazed his arm as the branches of the trees stuck out like obstacles blocking his way to safety. _

_The pounding of his heartbeat was so strong he was sure that his heart would jump out at any moment but at that moment Mitchie was the only thing on his mind. Her icy body clung to his sending a shiver down his spine but made him more determined to power through the pain and tiredness as long as she was safe he won't let anything stop him._

_Stumbling as he trekked through the forest his breath became ragged and he had to stop for a breather. Looking down at Mitchie he took a moment to really examine her. Her face was ghostly pale as blood streamed down the side of her face and her usually luscious lips turned deathly blue. The jacket Shane wrapped around her didn't do much to warm her cause the rain continued to pour but it was tamer than it had been._

_Pulling himself together her adjusted Mitchie so she was in a more comfortable position and he continued forward._

_Once the light of the camp came to view he breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the pace going into a full on sprint. _

_The sight of the two of them would have caused up a stir if anyone saw them. To say Shane was exhausted would be an understatement but he didn't stop. He ran past the cabin, the mess hall until he reached the familiar door of his uncle's office and kicked the door down startling everyone in the room._

"_Please help her." Shane begged and immediately people gasped at the sight of Mitchie body in his arms. _

_Those that occupied the room made way so he could place her on the couch...the same couch they sat on when they arrived._

_As soon as she was on the couch Connie rushed over to her only daughter with tears in her eyes as Shane attempted to catch his breath. _

"_What happened?" His Uncle Brown asked and anger clouded Shane's mind._

"_What happened? What happened is exactly what I was afraid would happen and if you had just listened to me we could've found her earlier and prevented this from being as bad as it is." Shane stated._

_Brown stood speechless knowing that his nephew was right and instead of replying he picked up the phone and called for an ambulance._

_Shane on the other hand took the time to scan the room and saw a couple of the counsellors run to get aid or something. Connie was tending to Mitchie wrapping her in a blanket and trying to stop the blood from pouring. Brown was talking to whoever on the phone and then he caught sight of the one person he loathed at the moment. Sporting a bruised purple eye Nate stood at the back of the room, mouth agape as he took in the sight before him._

_Pure and utter hatred boiled Shane's veins but as much as he wanted to he knew better than to start an alteration between the two because Mitchie was everyone's biggest concern now so instead he looked him straight in the eye and said "I hope you happy Nate, cause the reason she's like this is because she heard everything you said at the cabin...and I mean everything. The only thing I don't understand is why...why the hell would you purposely want to hurt someone who considered you as her brother, who stood by you through everything and why would you want her to suffer because of your own issues."_

_And with that Shane turned his attention back to Mitchie. Taking her frozen hand in his he allowed some of the tears leak from his eyes and prayed that everything'll be ok...that he'll wake up at any moment and be back on the tour bus in his bed with Mitchie curled into his side. But sadly that was not the case and the battered and bruised body that lied in front of him was in fact his girlfriend._

_Brown eventually put the phone down and said that the ambulance should be here in a little over 30 minutes and in the mean time they should try and warm up her body. At that notion one of the counsellors that left came back with more blankets a hot water bottle and the camp nurse._

_Shane was shoved out the way as the nurse tended to her wounds and he stood motionless staring at Mitchie. It wasn't until Connie placed a hand on his shoulder did he realised that he'd zoned out for a moment. She asked him what he meant by his comments to Nate. _

"_He found out...about that night. I don't know how but it doesn't matter now, the damage is done and we have live with it." He replied solemnly._

_She tightened the grip on his shoulders as a means of comfort but it did nothing to soothe him because in his mind he was beating himself up about not telling her the truth._

_As soon as the paramedics came into the cabin Shane let out a sigh in relief as they tended to her and once she was on the stretcher and being wheeled to the ambulance a crowed of campers had formed all of them whispering and pointing as they attempted to decipher what was happening._

_Shane had intended to go with her in the ambulance but his uncle grabbed his shoulder and said "You should get cleaned up first and we'll take you to her." _

_He was about to protest when Connie came up to them. "I'll go with her and I promise if anything happens I'll call you." She said and Shane reluctantly nodded and watched as she climbed into the ambulance and took hold of Mitchie's hand before the door closed and all he saw was the bright lights flicker away into the dark night._

_End of flashback (back to Mitchie's POV)_

"So I showered, made myself look half decent and have been here since then." He concluded and we sat in silence as I tried to comprehend this.

He saved me; he was willing to put himself through anything just to get me to safety. My heart swelled with overwhelming love and the next thing you know I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him with all the energy I had left.

However as soon as we pulled away an unusual tiredness crept up on me and fought the urge to slip into dreamland. Unfortunately Shane noticed this and chuckled slightly before saying "There's no use fighting it Mitch, go to sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow." And with that I subconsciously let myself shut my eyes from the world.

The next morning I awoke to find Shane sleeping soundly next to me. His body moulded next to mine perfectly despite the circumstances. Turning to look at him I took the time to analyse his face. Like usual he looked peaceful and yet there was a hint of anxiety plastered there as well. The bags under his eyes suggested that he'd barely slept the past couple of days and I felt guilty being the cause of that. The one arm that wrapped itself around me wax covered in cuts and bruises and I wondered just how deep in the woods I was.

He shifted slightly and let out a slight groan before his gorgeous eyes open slightly taking the time to adjust themselves to the light before facing me. He smiled and brushed his lips against my forehead.

We lay there in silence just enjoying each other's presence until a loud grumble caught our attention. I laughed. "Hungry much?" I teased and much to my displeasure he untangled himself from my embrace and sat up stretching his arms.

"I'm gonna go get something for us to eat. I know how disgusting hospital food is and I'm guessing you'd want a proper meal before we head out." He stated.

"Head out?" I asked confused and he sighed. "Look Mitchie I know how much you wanted to spend the summer here but do you think it's wise to go back. I mean what with everything that's happened don't you think it's be best if we just packed up and headed to your place." He explained and I pondered the idea. True this summer's been quite dramatic but at the same time who knows when we'll get the chance to go back and knowing what I know now I don't wanna leave cause it'd just give people more reasons to talk.

"Shane, I'll admit I wasn't expecting the summer to be as dramatic as it has been but I don't wanna leave. I love Camp Rock and I love spending the summer there with you. I'm not about to let one situation make me pack up and leave the place I've been longing to return to or the past 3 years. There's only 3 weeks left of Camp I'm sure we can survive that." I reasoned.

"Are you sure you wanna go back there?" He questioned and I smiled.

"Yes. But I promise you if things get too much I'll tell you and then we can pack our things and leave." I reasoned and he nodded.

"So since I'm hospital bound how bout you go get us some breakfast." I stated playfully. Laughing slightly he kissed my forehead and left.

Not a moment later my doctor came in to do a routine check-up and thankfully she came to the conclusion that I was well enough to go back in the afternoon as long as I get as much rest as possible, stay warm and not do any physical activity that could further injure my ankle.

I smiled once she left and turned so I could gaze out the window and came face to face with a beautiful Starling. I chuckled at the fact I actually knew the name of the bird as a result to the countless times I had to listen to Jason go into a detailed description about every bird he'd seen in his lifetime. The bird happily chirped a tune so beautiful I couldn't help but smile and for the first time I actually understood why Jason was so fascinated with birds.

I was so preoccupied with the bird, which I named Chirpy; I failed to notice the door opening and to say I was startled at the fact someone was there would be an understatement. As soon as I saw who this person was my mood immediately dampened as I came face to face with the person that's caused so much trouble this summer. Sporting a black and purple bruise over his eye and oddly enough I can't help feel that he deserves it.

He awkwardly shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck but instead of saying something he just stood by the door in silence. Getting slightly aggravated by the silence I sighed and stated "You obviously didn't come here to just stand there so whatever you have to say, say it."

"I um...just wanted to say that I'm uhh sorry about everything." He said quietly and I shook my head in disbelief at the fact he think sorry is going to make everything better.

"You're sorry...that's all you have to say. Nate do you even realise how much trouble you've caused us. I'm serious Nate this story isn't about to go away any time soon and I know it's partly our fault for actually doing it but we never intended on anyone finding out and it worked-well it did up until you decided to run your mouth." I said and I saw him open his mouth ready to defend himself but I wouldn't have it. "Don't say a thing; just let me get this out." I stated and took a deep breath. "Look I understand why you'd be disappointed in us but this isn't your life Nate, it's ours and the choices we make are ours to live with no matter what the consequences are. We knew what we were getting into and we're not gonna sit here and lie by saying we regret it when we don't...The only thing I regret is ever trusting you. I considered you my brother Nate. I trusted you with my life and came to you whenever Shane and I argued. I always felt that you were one of those people I could always rely on but then you go and pull this. Why? Why would you do this to Shane the guy that's been with you through everything? What did I do to make you hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve being lied to for years thinking you were a friend? And why would you think its okay to run your mouth about an incident that didn't even involve you? What makes you think we deserve all the hate we're getting?" I concluded and a lone tear leaked from my eye. Betrayal evident in my expression and I felt like a fool for ever thinking he cared about me.

Nate was about to retaliate when a familiar voice boomed through the room. "I thought I made it clear that we wanted nothing more to do with you." Shane seethed glaring at his former best friend and the sight of them broke my heart. Shane's eyes were so unforgiving, so full of hatred and Nate's held guilt, fear and regret and I couldn't help think back to a time when the three of us would be sat on the tour bus laughing at Jason's random comments.

"I uhh just wanted to see if she was okay." He said avoiding our gazes.

"She'll be fine." Shane replied and Nate rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before saying "Right, well I'm just gonna go then...I'm sorry." And with that he left.

Shane watched him retreat before coming over and placing the food on the counter. He offered a small smile and proceeded to take the items of food out the bag before resuming his earlier position next to me. I could tell by look in his eye that he felt the same betrayal as I did and only now do I realise that the only people we can count on is each other and maybe it's better that way.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p>

Was Mitchie being too harsh with Nate?

Do you think she's making the right choice by going back to Camp Rock?

What do you guys think will happen next?

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	13. Breaking Down

HEY GUYS!

Long time, no see and I apologise for not updating sooner.

Turns out when I finally thought I'd get a break from all the work school piles on me I end up getting more work. So updates might be a bit slow until the middle of June because I have coursework to finish and exams to prepare for. Also since it's my last year of school I need to focus and get good marks in my exams in order to go to university.

I am sorry that you have to wait so long for an update but I promise you I will NEVER give up on this story and since Easter holidays start in a week's time so I hope I'll be able to have the next chapter up in the holidays!

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S. I personally don't think it's my best writing but you can be the judge of that and I'm sorry if there any grammatical errors in this.

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

It's been 5 days since Mitchie regained consciousness and I would be lying if I said that everything's been great cause it hasn't been. Now don't get me wrong Mitchie is quickly recovering from her injuries but things have been different between us lately and not in a good way.

The first two days she was tired and just wanted to rest so I didn't think much of it but since then it seems like she's avoiding me. Every time I try to spend time with her she always comes up with an excuse and the most common one is that she wants to spend some time with her mom. Normally I wouldn't mind that but it's like I never see her anymore and the moments we do spend together, which is very rare she barely engages with me. She wavers any of my attempts to display affection and when we do talk she usually makes one worded comments.

Maybe I'm being paranoid about this but this is so unlike her. I mean even if we have an argument she never pulls away from me. We've always been able to talk to each other about the things that bother us.

I just hope that this is a phase and things will get back to normal by next week although the main question is how long am I gonna be able to put up with it before I snap.

Sighing I made my way over to the dance cabin, it turns out the dance instructor had a family emergency last week and they needed someone to cover his class and seeing as they're learning the same routine as I taught when I was sent back here Brown thought he would put me in charge. Thankfully my dancing skills have improved since releasing my album so it should be easier for me to teach.

Entering the cabin I saw that most of the campers had already arrived and were stretching however once they saw me they immediately stopped and gawked. The whispers started once again and although some were respectful and didn't say anything I could tell what they were thinking. They all heard about Mitchie's trip to the hospital and since we've barely interacted with the campers outside of teaching we haven't offered any explanation of sort so they're making their own false allegations as they always do.

Instead of confronting them about their gossiping I simply ignored it and went ahead with the class and by the end of the majority of the class had the first half of the dance down.

I let them out 15 minutes early and they all scurried to the Mess Hall for lunch. Hoping for a chance to spend at least a couple of minutes with Mitchie I hurried out of the dance class and made my way back to the cabin but once I entered I saw nothing...again.

Letting out a frustrated sigh i grabbed my guitar and headed towards the lake to clear my head. However as soon as I arrived there I came face to face with a bunch of Junior Rockers engaging in a game of Frisbee.

Instead of heading back to the cabin I ended up walking to the one person that has probably been greatly affected by our situation, Jason.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Shane! You scared me." Jason exclaimed and placed a hand over his heart to emphasise his point.

Laughing at his outburst I took a seat next to him on the canoe. "Sorry. So what's up?" I asked.

"I'm okay. The JR's are finally listening to me...well almost. What about you? I'm no genius but things have been kinda crazy with you and Mitchie lately." He stated and I sighed again.

"You can say that again." I replied and noticed Jason open his mouth to repeat what he'd just said. "I didn't mean it literally Jason." I said and laughed at his cluelessness but he said nothing.

"I didn't plan on this summer being as dramatic as it has been. Mitchie's getting better every day but she's not the same you know. She's kinda pulling away from me and I don't know what to do." I confessed and I expected him to comment but he didn't "I'm sorry about this Jason. I know you've been hoping that Connect 3 will reunite but I just can't. I can't put aside what Nate's done and I'm sorry for that." I said as realisation of how all this affected Jason dawned on me.

"That's okay" He stated and I was shocked at the cheerfulness of his tone. When he saw the look on my face he said. "What? I get it. Mitchie is your life; even a blind man can see that. It's okay. I mean yeah it would be nice to be on stage with y'all again but I'm okay with the fact that I still have you as a friend. Besides I just got offered a recurring role on a new TV show so I'm gonna be busy anyway...GUYS DON'T THROW THE FRISBEE INTO THE LAKE!" He yelled at the JR's and I sat with my mouth agape at his confession.

"WOW Jase, congrats." I said as I attempted to make sense of everything he's said.

"Thanks. Oh and by the way Mitchie's probably trying to comprehend everything that's happened these past couple of weeks. I mean having that article released and finding out that Nate knew about it must be quite a shocker. Plus she's still recovering from her injuries so I'm sure she'll come round eventually." He stated and I'm amazed at how mature he's being about this.

"Yeah. Thanks Jason." I replied and stood up ready to head to my guitar class but just as I was about to walk away he said "I don't think Nate's the source. He may be work-obsessed but I doubt he'd do something like that to you or Mitchie. He's not that kinda guy."

Casting my gaze downwards I muttered "I don't know what to believe anymore." and walked away.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and not once did I see Mitchie. She didn't show up at dinner and isn't here at the Pyjama Jam. Watching all the campers interact with each other and yet I couldn't help but feel completely alone. I'd finally had enough of the cheery, wild campers that didn't have a care in the world and decided to head back to the cabin.

Much to my surprise Mitchie was the first thing I saw upon entering the cabin and she looked equally surprised to see me.

She hobbled over from the bathroom to the bed clad in black sweatpants and jacket that covered her purple tank top. Seeing her struggling to make it to the bed I sprang to her side and attempted to help her over there. Unfortunately she ignored my offered to help so I placed my hand lightly on the small of her back.

She mumbled a thank you once seated and silence fell upon us. However unlike any other time this silence was full of awkwardness and tension.

"How're you feeling?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Alright." She replied and I inwardly sighed at how she refused to meet my eyes.

"So how was the Jam?" she wondered and I shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know wasn't paying much attention I left once I saw you weren't there."

"You didn't have to leave cause I wasn't there. You can go back if you want to, I mean all I'm gonna be doing is sleeping anyway." She replied and I couldn't take anymore.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned slightly aggravated at the constant distance she'd been putting between us the past few days.

"Why am I doing what?" she retailed confusion latched onto her face.

"This! I mean these past couple of days you've barely spoken to me and every time I try and spend time with you, you always run off." I stated no even bothering to mask the hurt on my face.

She sighed "I-Shane-I'm not avoiding you. I just feel like I should make up for lost time and catch up with my mom."

My patient was wearing thin. "Every part of me wants to believe that Mitch but it's not just that. I mean even now it's like you're pulling away from me building these walls around yourself and I have no idea why."

"You're just being paranoid Shane." She retaliated hastily and I snapped "Just tell me truth Mitchie!"

Flinching at my outburst she pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and said nothing.

Getting off the bed I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "Is this about the article? If it's bothering you so much I'll call Jeff and tell him to release a statement denying it."

She shook her head and mumbled a no. "Well what is it then Mitchie? I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall here! Everything was fine when we were in the hospital and now you're avoiding me like the plague. It's like you don't even love me!" I stated and I felt a pang tear through my heart as I said the words.

"You know I love you-" She stated.

"Really? Cause you sure as hell don't show it. If there's something bothering you Mitchie just tell me. Just please don't lie to my face and tell me everything's okay!" I said and her head snapped up.

"Lie to you! You want to talk about lying to someone, okay, over two years you lied to my face about why you and Nate don't talk anymore. For two years I thought it was his fault for ruining your friendship but in reality I'M the one at fault, I'm the one that ruined your friendship, I'm the one that destroyed Connect 3. It's my fault and I had the right to know!" She stated and I stood appalled at what she was saying.

"At least I lied to protect you and not because I can't accept who I am!" I yelled. Tears pricked her eyes and I knew I'd hit a low blow but the anger I felt overpowered any guilt I felt.

"You of all people know how much I regret that lie and I never thought you would be the one to use it against me. It was a mistake and I took the consequences." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Exactly, we all make mistakes and I know I should have told you sooner but I'm not gonna sit here and apologise for protecting you. So you can sit here and wallow in self-pity but I'm not!" and with that I headed out the cabin slamming the door shut behind me and ventured off into the night.

* * *

><p>Oooooo drama :O<p>

Like it/Love it/Hate it?

What was your favourite part?

Was Mitchie being too dramatic?

What do you think'll happen next?

Did anyone else cry when watching Demi's Stay strong documentary? And did anyone else freak out over the fact that the Jo Bros are together again working on new music?

What do you guys think of Demi's new songs 'Aftershock' and 'Yes I Am? (I personally love them)

**AND I want to know what you think – should I reveal who the source is by the end of camp or reveal it sometime afterwards AND if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to happen please tell me!**

**But in order to do that you have to REVIEW! xxxx**


	14. Forgiveness and Love

Hello and a Belated Happy Easter to you all!

As I promised the next chapter is up so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

The next morning I woke up feeling empty as the memory of last night's altercation came crashing down on me. Manoeuvring my head I found the space next to me untouched. Frowning, I realised Shane hadn't come back last night and it didn't surprise me one bit.

Dragging myself out of bed I made my way to the shower all the while being plagued by the words we said last night. Honestly I'm still hurt by the fact that he used the lie I told during our first summer against me. I mean he knows how much I hated myself the moment I said what I did and he knows I'll never fully forgive myself for allowing myself to be intimidated by Tess that summer.

On top of that I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to spend more time with my mother. Ever since I made it in Hollywood I've barely spent any time with her...well aside from the holidays so naturally I'm gonna wanna catch up on lost time.

However I'm not gonna lie when I say that a part of me has been avoiding him and I do feel guilty about it. It's just for over two years I blamed Nate for ending Connect 3 and now I find out that not only I was the one at fault but my boyfriend didn't even bother to tell me that. I know he was just trying to protect me but I'm not this fragile little girl that'll break whenever someone says something bad about me. I've dealt with enough hate and criticism since I was a child and yes the news would have probably crushed me but overtime I'd get over it.

Sighing I let the water cascade over my body relaxing my tense body. I felt a twang of guilt at the fact I gave Shane a reason to question my love but I'm pretty sure that anyone else in my situation would react the same.

As I changed into a loose fitting top and sweatpants I decided to not dwell on the matter at hand and hoped that things will blow over and get back to normal.

Because Brown had relieved me of teaching because of my injuries I limped to the place I've spent most of my time lately...the kitchen.

Upon entering I saw that once again everyone was rushing around, washing dishes and preparing lunch. Spotting my mom I grabbed an apple on the counter next to me and hobbled over to help her out.

However she was so focused she barely noticed I was there. "Buys day mom?" I stated and chuckled as she jumped.

"Sweeties, you shouldn't be walking without your crutches you'll just make your ankle worse." She stated and grabbed a stool from the counter next to her. I sat on it wincing as a slight throbbing coursed my body. Mom noticed and gave me a pointed look but said nothing.

"So, do you need any help here?" I asked.

Mom looked at me curiously "You wanna help? Really! You do realise it's Thursday?" I nodded. "Well if I'm not mistaken Shane doesn't have a lot of classes today so I figured you'd be with him." She said and I sighed taking another bite of my apple.

"I just thought I'd spend some time with you, make up for the lack of time we've had together." I mumbled avoiding her gaze, hoping it'd be enough for her to change the subject.

Unfortunately my luck had run out and she stopped what she was doing. "Sweeties is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" I replied hastily but she didn't believe me. "No it's not. Shane and I got into an argument last night and I don't know what to do."

"Well what did you fight about?" She pondered and I bit my bottom lip deliberating whether or not to tell her.

"Nate knew about what happened in Dallas." I said.

"I know." I stared at her, wondering who else knew about it before I did. "Shane told us when he found you but I don't understand why you'd be upset about this." She elaborated.

"It's not about Nate knowing it's the fact that Shane kept it away from me for two years. I blamed Nate for ending Connect three and their friendship when in reality it was my fault and he knew that and had no right to keep it from me." I explained.

Mom sighed "Sweetie, you do know he's just trying to protect you."

"I know that but I don't need constant protection. He should have told me and I would have dealt with it." I stated.

"Listen he knows he was wrong to keep it from you. He said so himself when you were in the hospital but look at this from his perspective. Imagine that you find out that Shane was the reason you don't talk to your best friend. Imagine that Shane was the one that had trouble not letting his insecurities get the better of him. I understand that you feel betrayed that he didn't tell you but you two have enough to deal with as it is. Don't let one mistake come between you guys." She explained and I immediately felt guilty of how I treated him and I know that I need to make it right.

I sighed "You're right as always. I'm gonna go see if I can catch him before his class." I got up to leave but turned back to my mom "Thanks You always know what to say."

"It's my job to look out my baby. Now I'm all for you two talking things out but please get your crutches, the last thing we need is another trip to the hospital." She said and I smiled promising to get the crutches.

Making my way to the dance cabin the pain in my ankle intensified and so I took my mom's advice and got my crutches. Unfortunately that meant it would take me twice as long to get there as I usually would.

Coming closer to the cabin my nerves took over and I wondered whether it was sensible for me to talk to him now. BuHowever the stubborn side of my won and I made my way up the steps using my crutches to support me.

Entering the cabin I saw him by the CD player his back turned to me but the stomping of my crutches caught his attention and he faced me. I couldn't decipher how he was feeling by his expression so I offered a small smile as soon as I was face to face with him.

An awkward silence fell between us and for once I had no idea of what to say."Hey." I breathed and mentally slapped myself with how pathetic I sounded.

"Uhh hey." He replied and the silence came crawling back.

Unable to take the awkwardness I said "Shane listen about the other night I ju-"before I had the chance to say anything else the rush of campers came flooding in talking animatedly.

I sighed dejectedly and took notice of the fact that the entire class were staring at us and that was the last thing I wanted so I made an attempt to leave. Shane stood beside me with his hand placed on my back making those butterflies in my stomach flutter and walked me to the exit. "We'll talk later. Go back to the cabin and put your leg up I don't want you to hurt yourself." He breathed into my ear and disappeared into the cabin.

I could hear his voice boom as I headed back to our cabin and that's where I intended to stay.

Upon entering our cabin I headed straight for the bed so I could rest my ankle which most likely looked like the size of a basketball about now. I was so emotionally drained I felt like I could sleep for days but my mind was pre-occupied with thoughts of Shane and the fact I was pretty much confined to my bed didn't help.

I thought about grabbing my guitar and writing a song but something caught my attention. On the bedside table Shane's laptop sat and I felt myself being drawn to it, despite the fact I shouldn't.

Grabbing it I manoeuvred myself so my back was against the back of the bed and placed the laptop on my lap opening it and before I knew it I was on my twitter homepage.

I hadn't tweeted since finishing the tour and I hesitated before clicking to check my mentions. I had to know what people were saying about me and what happened in Dallas.

Instantly I regretted it as the page was filled with malicious hate tweets. Some of them stood out and pierced my heart savagely like;

BitchieMitchie: MitchieTorres Instead of tarnishing Shane's rep why don't you leech onto someone else's fame you money grabbing, pathetic ugly whore.

FuckUMitchie: MitchieTorres Hey fat ass bitch why don't u do us all a favour and die. Shane deserves someone that actually has talent not some hideous, obese, talentless fame whore!

Death2Bitchie: MitchieTorres I swear 2 God if I ever meet U I won't hesitate to rip Ur throat out! I'll make sure you rot in hell for taking my Shane!

FatAssMitchie: MitchieTorres I guess we all know why Shane stays with you. You're so desperate to believe someone loves you when in reality you're nothing but a fat ass easy target.

There were tweets where the fans would defend me but the haters overtook that and with every comment about me I felt the urge to slip back into my old habit intensify.

Scrolling down the page I continued to read all the dreadful comments about me. I know that the majority of them are just jealous that Shane's off the market but I can't help but feel that maybe there was some truth in the words they say.

It was only when I felt someone clutch my shoulder I snapped out of my trance. Glancing upwards I came face to face with Shane who wore a concerned expression and only when he brushed his thumb under my eyes did I realise I had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He questioned and I said nothing, instead I just gazed at the contraption in my lap that I'd come to know as my biggest enemy.

Pulling the laptop out my hands Shane scrolled passed the page that will forever tear a piece in my heart. Judging by the expression on Shane's face he was clearly fuming about the comments made and slammed the thing shut when he'd had enough.

Shoving the laptop to the side he looked at me. "You seriously don't believe what they say Mitch. You know that they're just jealous of you, right?" He said but once again I remained silent.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "This is what they want Mitchie. They want you to feel like you're worthless but you can't let them get to you. Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you hurt."

"It's so hard." I whispered.

"I know but you'll always have your family and friends to protect you." He stated.

"And what about you?" I questioned realising that he didn't include himself in that statement.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Will you always be there for me?"

"You know I always will, no matter what." I searched his eyes to find any hint of doubt in them but all I saw was love, passion and comfort. "Listen I'm sorry about what I said last night. I know I was wrong to bring up what happed that summer but you've gotta understand that everything I do, I do it to protect you and I know that along the way I'm gonna make mistakes but please don't pull away from me. If you keep bottling up these feelings we're just gonna end up falling apart and that's the last thing I want. Can you forgive me for being an idiotic fool?"

"Shane" I started. "I am so sorry that I made you feel like that and I know that you're only trying to protect me. Just please don't keep something as important as this away from me. Yeah the truth might hurt but I'd get over it. You're not the one that should be asking for forgiveness, I am. So can YOU forgive me for being such a bitch?" I concluded and instantly I felt myself being wrapped in the comforting embrace I know and love.

"There's nothing to forgive." His warm breath trickled my face and suddenly I drew his face to mine connecting our lips heatedly.

Our tongues battled for dominance. The usual softness was replaced by passion and roughness as Shane tugged on my bottom lip emitting a groan as I fisted my hands in his hair drawing us closer. His arms wrapped around me, one of them fisting my shirt as he lowered my on my back as he straddled my waist. Tearing away from my lips I gasped as he placed hot, open mouthed kissed along my neck and collarbone sucking and tugging at the skin making my hips thrust against his eliciting a moan from him. Connecting out lips once again his hand crept up my top as I felt his jean-clad hardness against my thigh.

However before things could escalate any further the sound of someone coughing caught our attention.

Jumping apart we turned towards the source of the noise and came face to face with my mother who stood in the doorway with a smirking slightly clutching a tray of food in her hands.

Blushing furiously Shane got up and took the tray from her as I avoided her face.

"I was just coming to see how you were feeling but I can see that you are in capable hands." She said teasingly. "So uh I'll just leave you to it." As she made her way to leave but stopped for a moment turning back to us and said "Just remember to be safe kids, wouldn't want the press to have another story on their hands now would we."

"Well that was awkward." Shane said rubbing the back of his neck as soon she was out of sight and taking his place next to me.

"Awkward would be an understatement." I said, still embarrassed at being caught by my own mother.

Shane chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I leant my head on his chest.

"So is everything okay between us now?" I wondered.

Placing a gently kiss on my head he said "We're more than okay."

* * *

><p>So all is well in Smitchie land<p>

And because you guys are so wonderful I've got a treat for you...next chapter we will get one step closer to finding out who the source is.

So what was your favourite part of this chapter?

What do you want to happen next?

Oh and i went to see the Hunger Games last week and it was AMAZING! It surprised me how faithful it was to the book, despite the fact there were a couple scenes I wish they'd included but I'm not gonna complain! If you've seen the movie tells me what you thought!

**REVIEW! And let me know...I'll give you a cookie if you do haha**


	15. Caught In The Wild

SUPRISE!

Bet you weren't expecting such a quick update. But here it is so ENJOY!

I apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes oh and bear in mind that I'm Welsh so there might be some British slang/spelling making its way in.

* * *

><p>Nate's POV<p>

So there's only 10 days left of Camp and Brown has decided that we're gonna spend the day camping in the woods...great, note the sarcasm. Oh and the best news is that Shane aka the guy that wants to rip my throat out will be coming with us.

However most of the counsellors will be with us so hopefully we won't be seeing each other much. Mitchie on the other hand will not be joining us cause they don't wanna make her ankle worse with the uneven ground we'll be treading on. Instead she'll be staying with her mother and Jason who will be camping by the campfire pit next to the main outdoor stage with the Junior Rockers.

Honestly up until last week I haven't felt bad about the things I've said about their relationship because a) Up until recently I always thought I was right and b) I've never had to see how my comments may have affected Mitchie. But everything changed when Shane came crashing through Brown's cabin holding an unconscious Mitchie and to know that I was partially at fault hurts...badly. To know that Mitchie thinks I'd intentionally hurt her is not the best feeling in the world, especially now I've had the chance to really witness how deeply she and Shane feel about each other. Like Shane said she has supported me through everything, through my break up with Dana to helping me with the songs I wrote...well co-wrote for Connect 3's final album.

"Nate! You ready! We need to by the main stage in 5 minutes." A voice boomed from outside my cabin causing me lose my train of thought.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called back. Zipping my over night duffel bag and slipping on my hiking boots I headed towards the main stage and mentally prepared myself for what was about to take place.

As I arrived I noticed that most the counsellors coming with us were present as was Shane who was sat on the steps next to the stage with Mitchie and Connie next to him. My mind fluttered back to the moment he was sat there waiting for Connect 3 to perform at Beach Jam; the moment when I thought that maybe there was a chance that we'd recover our friendship.

Sighing I made my way to the other side of the stage and stood next to Damien, the activity director. Making small talk here and there we waited for Brown to show up and just my luck 5 minutes later he showed up dressed head to toe in camping gear. Choruses of laughter followed as he made his way to centre stage.

"Good morning campers!" He cheered into the microphone grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Now as you know today we are going out on our own little camping adventure and will be spending the entire day in the wild." Some of the campers groaned whilst others whistled at the statement. "What I'm going to be doing is dividing you up into groups of 10-20 campers and have 2 or 3 of the counsellors guide you to our campsite. Now I must stress the importance that you all stick together, that means no wondering off and Listen to the counsellors instructions at all cost but most of all HAVE FUN." The cheering grew louder. "Alright, alright I get your excited but I need you guys to pay attention cause I'm gonna call out the groups you guys will be put in."

He got out a couple sheets of paper and began reading the list of campers and counsellors in each group. Naturally I zoned out during the second group and found my attention fixed upon Shane and Mitchie. Shane was still sat on the steps and Mitchie was sat next to him. Her injured leg was outstretched in front on her as her crutches leaned on the side. Hand in hand they whispered privately into each other's ear and a part of me felt like I was intruding on a private moment between the pair.

However I was pulled back into reality when I heard my name being called. "Group 4 Nate Fuller, Damien Morris and Shane Gray will be your guides." WHAT...did I just hear that right? No, no, no, no! Shane cannot be in the same group as me, especially considering that we aren't on speaking terms these days.

My mouth was agape and I saw that Shane's eyes were wide in shock as Mitchie placed an arm on his shoulder rubbing it soothingly.

Brown finished off the list of campers and motioned for them (and me) to go over to Shane's side. Damien tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to move over there. He grabbed the list of campers and took his place next to Shane, who was now stood and looked less than pleased. I stood on the other side of Damien and cast my gaze downwards.

Brown finished going through the groups and once every group assembled Damien re-read the list making sure everyone was present before taking the lead.

I began walking beside the campers and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mitchie place a kiss on Shane's lips and whisper something to him before he followed the last campers of our group. However the only thought in my head was why? Why did Brown put us together knowing what our current stance was?

As we trekked the woods so familiar to me I intentionally kept my distance from Shane and stayed in the middle of the group making sure no one strayed. Shane kept himself at the back with the rest of the campers as Damien led us.

By the time we took a break we were over halfway there. Stopping by a fairly spacious area we took the time to eat the lunch Connie had prepared for us. I noticed Shane sat on the furthest tree stump and kept to himself.

Everything was peaceful for a moment. We could hear the birds sing and really embrace the natural beauty of our surrounding.

Sadly every moment of peace has to come to an end and I found it hard to block out the cackle of noise coming from the direction of Lindsey Roger; the new "camp diva." Every now and then I'd hear her making some snarky comment about some of the other campers and about our current surroundings. However it was the comments she made about Shane and Mitchie's relationship that caught my attention.

"Well I heard the reason she was in the hospital was so she could get an abortion." She gossiped and I clenched my fist at that insane accusation and cast my gaze towards Shane who looked pissed as she continued to bash Mitchie.

"I still don't get why he's stayed with her for so long, especially when he can have someone with so much more talent and experience...like me." She said and before Shane had the chance to retaliate I was up on my feet and bellowed "Listen here Lindsey! What happens between Shane and Mitchie is between them alone! You don't know anything about them and have no right to make up these pathetic rumours just because you're jealous of Mitchie. You came to the wrong Camp if all you're gonna do is gossip. Camp Rock is a place that helps and develops your passion and understanding of music, so if I catch you making any snarky comment about their relationship again you'll find yourself not competing in Final jam...That goes for all of you here!"

Making my way back to my pack I caught sight of Shane's gobsmacked face. I sent him a curt nod and sat back down.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed the sandwich I had abandoned and found that Shane's gaze was still trained on me. I held his gaze for several moments until he composed himself and muttered "Thanks for that."

"It's no problem." I replied and took to taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Honestly I hate being famous sometimes cause you lose all sense of privacy and suddenly a moment reserved for the ones you love is now everybody's business.

What makes things worse is the press. They will do anything for a story and so they print things that are completely false. However we (and by we, I mean those close to Shane and Mitchie) know that the whole Dallas incident is not a rumour, in fact the Dallas incident is what caused all this trouble between Shane and I.

When Shane first accused me of spilling the secret I was angry and couldn't believe that he actually believed I'd stoop so low but thinking about it I don't blame him. I mean I was the only one that knew and no matter how hurt I was at what Shane said there's one thing that stuck in my mind.

"_You probably ran your mouth off to someone about it" _That's what Shane said during our confrontation in his cabin and although the memory is fuzzy I'm starting to think he was telling the truth. You see...

_Flashback (third person)_

_A nineteen year old Nate Fuller sat in the corner of the murky bar located on a more isolated part of L.A. clutching a glass of whiskey in his hand. Now Nate never was a drinker but these days it seems to act as a solace for him, especially today as he saw his former band mate and best friend's first solo single 'See No More' exploded the charts this morning and Nate felt slightly bitter on how easy he has forgotten about Connect 3._

_Chugging the remains of the drink down he slammed the glass on the table and motioned for the bartender to get him another one. _

_As he waited his attention was drawn to the blaring of the TV and he groaned internally cause once again Smitchie, the power couple of Hollywood took to the screen. Nate would never publically say this but he hated how everyone always doted on Shane and Mitchie as if they were gods. _

_He chuckled at how naive these people were. They honestly don't have a clue and I doubt they'd love the couple if they knew that Smitchie was the reason Connect 3 ended._

_No, no one knows that Nate hasn't spoken to Shane Gray for the past year and they still believe that Connect 3 will reunite. Honestly, Nate hated how Shane was still at the centre of attention whereas Nate and Jason kinda took a backseat. He understood for the most part cause all Nate had been doing for the past year was producing for other artists and Jason was bird hunting somewhere in South America but it bugged Nate to see Shane's face on the cover of every magazine acting as if he didn't have a care in the world and that Connect 3 never existed._

_**If it wasn't for Connect 3 Shane wouldn't even have a career. **__Nate thought bitterly as he took another sip of the alcoholic drink in front of him perfectly content with drowning away his sorrows. _

"_Well, well, well I never thought I'd see Nate Fuller here." A female voice called from behind him._

_Turning he came face to face with a person he hadn't seen since Camp Rock 2 years ago. "I could say the same for you." He replied as she took a seat next to him and ordered a gin and tonic for herself._

"_So what brings you over to this neck of Hollywood." She asked as Nate took note on how different she looked. Her hair was now died to a darker shade of brown and she wore a pair of dark skinny jeans with a plain purple tank top._

"_Just thought I'd check out the scenery." He replied and took another sip as the female chuckled._

"_From inside a dull and dark bar, right." She sarcastically replied._

"_Yup! But what about you? Last I heard you were in Julliard." He stated._

_She glanced at Nate and took a sip of her drink. "I was offered an internship here in L.A. and well I needed a change of scenery."_

_Silence fell between the two and once again 'See No More' blasted through the TV screen and showed footage of Shane performing the song on stage._

"_They've done well for themselves, Shane and Mitchie. It's too bad they forget all the people that supported and helped them get there in the first place." She stated bitterly and Nate chuckled._

"_Trust me they don't care about a lot of things these days." Nate replied and at the curiosity plastered on her face he was half tempted to spill their darkest secret but remained quite._

"_Oh well, there loss, right?" She said raising her glass to toast as he met her halfway._

_A couple hours and a lot of drinks later the duo found them sat at the farthest booth hysterically laughing at some the antics they got up to on their last summer at Camp Rock._

"_Mitchie's face during the water fight was priceless." The woman commented as she burst into another fit of giggles._

"_Ha-ha...oh man that seems like a lifetime ago." Nate commented and they grew silent and chugged down another drink. Nate's mind was foggy and he was certain that by morning he would have a serious hangover._

"_Man I miss those days. When Mitchie would actually drop everything she does to help people...but no these days it's all about her music...and Shane of course, who could forget the all important Smitchie." She slurred and waved her drink in the air._

"_Yeah well a lot of things have changed in Shane and Mitchie I mean for one they were stupid enough to let go of their beliefs cause they were so wrapped up in each other." Nate said and as he motioned for the woman to come closer to him to whispered in her ear "I shouldn't tell you this but Smitchieeee is not as pure as you think cause they were stupid enough to have sex during our world tour." He confessed unaware of the future consequences of his words._

_The woman's eyes bulged out of her sockets as she whispered-yelled "They had sex. When?" _

"_Shhhhhhh!" Nate hissed placing a finger in front of his mouth indicating for her to be quiet "No one's supposed to know. So you gotta keep it to yourself." He told her sternly as she nodded over exaggeratedly._

"_It happened in Dallas. And they were stupid to do it cause now Connect 3 is non-existent just. Like. Our. Friendship." Nate concluded and finished his drink._

"_WOOOOOOOOOW people really do change." The woman replied and chuckled. "I wonder how the press would take it if they found out."_

"_Nooooooo! You can't tell them cause then it would hurt mine and Jason's careers...SO you have to promise not to tell anyone...Promise." he held out his pinkie for her to take and she did promising not to tell another soul._

_End of flashback (Nate's POV)_

I woke up in my apartment the next morning and couldn't remember a thing. I panicked slightly at the prospect of spilling their darkest secret but she came to the studio in the afternoon carrying two cups of coffee and didn't mention the Dallas incident at all so I thought that maybe I just dreamt that part. And every time I saw her after that night she never made any references to Dallas.

But now, now I'm not so sure. She's the only other person that could possibly know about that night but instead of jumping to conclusions I called her last night and invited her up for visitor's day that took place a week before Final Jam so I could get the truth.

"Alright guys, let's pack up and get moving." Shane authorised and the campers packed away their things.

Grabbing everything I had, I made my way over to Damien and Shane.

"Hey Nate, Shane's decided to take the lead seeing as he knows these woods better than anyone so do you wanna take the back?" Damien asked and I nodded. "Sure."

We trekked the woods for another hour before arriving at the campsite which was a huge meadow full of daisies and buttercups. We noted that almost every group had arrived and so we set out to find a good spot. The counsellors within each group would be sharing a tent which meant I'd be spending even more time with Shane.

I noticed that I was now left alone as Damien went to set up the tent and Shane made his way over to Brown who was busy gathering wood for the campfire.

Sighing I made my over to Damien and helped him set up and wondered whether it was possible to ever regain my friendship with both Shane and Mitchie.

For the rest of the day we took part in several camp activities such as a treasure hunt and a water fight. It turns out there was a river on the other side of the meadow that linked up to the lake. Then as the sun began to set we had our dinner which consisted of a variety of pre-made sandwiches and water.

By 10pm all the campers were in their tents and supposedly sleeping. The counsellors on the other hand were all gathered round the campfire sharing stories of our previous experiences in the woods. Nathan, the other activity director had just finished his story of how he and his mates freaked out his little sister and her friends that were camping in the field next to his house. All of us let out a chuckle as he described the image of the girls so freaked out they ended up hitting one of his mates with their overnight bags.

"What about you Nate, what's your favourite camping memory?" Brown asked and suddenly all eyes were on me.

The only time I'd ever camped in the woods were with Shane and Jason and one memory stood out from them all.

"Well it was actually during my second summer here at Camp Rock." I stared and Shane's head snapped up from the other side of the fire. "I was 12 and half years old, Shane was 14 and Jason was 16. We had decided to break curfew one night and spent the night camping on the other side of the lake. So at around eleven Jason, Shane and I snuck out of our cabin and headed to the canoes. Shane being the rebel he was had stolen a flashlight from Brown earlier and so we set out on the canoe but it took us about an hour to figure out how to row the damn thing without going in circles. Plus the fact we had to stop Jason from falling out of the thing was another problem but we eventually made it. We parked the canoe on the shore and made camp on the grass. We only bough our sleeping bags so we had a perfect view of the stars. We took turns in telling spooky stories that freaked Jason so bad he hid in a bush and we talked about our dreams." Taking a breath I looked at Shane who was fixed upon me. "It was that night I knew there was no one else I'd wanna form a band with despite the fact we were on trash duty for the next two weeks after Brown caught us." I concluded and everyone laughed. "It's one of the best moments of my life." I confessed and everyone was silent.

"That was a good night." Shane said afterword and I gave a small smile in return.

"I remember that. I freaked out over the fact three of our campers, one of them bring my nephew had run off into the night...man you three caused so much trouble back then." Brown commented.

"What about you Shane? What's your favourite memory?" Anna, the counsellor on string instruments asked.

"Oh man I don't know." He replied.

"C'mon, there's gotta be one memory that stands out." She stated and he sighed and focused his gaze on the dancing flames of the campfire with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay then and sorry Brown but it's not Camp Rock related." He said and we all let out a chuckle. "No, it was actually a week before Connect 3's world tour and I was spending the week with Mitchie's family seeing as she just graduated high school. Mitchie's parents were out of town that day so we spent most of the day messing around and helping her grandparent gather their chickens." Of course everyone laughed at the image of Shane chasing Chickens. "Anyway Mitchie ended up taking me for a walk in the woods with her dog, Celt. It was a place Mitchie and her grandfather discovered and not many people knew of the place. It took forever to get there and I'm pretty sure my constant moaning was starting to piss her off but it was worth it in the end cause I'd never seen a place so breathtaking. It was an isolated area of the woods and we came face to face with this huge waterfall and everywhere was covered in greenery. It turns out this place was where Mitchie wrote most of her songs and so I felt honoured that she'd share it with me. For the rest of the day we just hung out there and despite being thrown into the water countless of times and falling asleep only to wake up the next morning with her dog lying on top of me, it was one of the happiest days of my life. That day was one of a few times I felt like a regular guy and that didn't have to worry about being caught by paparazzi and we didn't have to be secretive about our relationship. It was just us and it was a perfect day." By now everyone was hanging on to his every word as he lost himself in the memory. "That day was also the moment I knew that no matter what we go through we'd always be there for one another." He sighed. "We don't really have a lot of those days now what with our relationship being public and the paparazzi divulging into every aspect of our relationship so I cherish every single moment we have alone and away from everyone else. It's actually one of the reasons we came back to Camp Rock cause it's so peaceful here." He concluded and everyone including myself was speechless at the fact Shane just shared possibly one of his most intimate moments with Mitchie to us.

After Shane's story everyone ended up calling it a night but I found myself glued to the ground. Guilt tugged at my heart as I thought about all the times I would judge their relationship and never took into account how the fame truly affected them. Shane's story made me realise how much they really do love each other and I wanted to punch myself for being the reason their most special moment was broadcasted to the world.

"Nate, are you staying up or do you want me to put the fire out?" Shane asked startling me.

Composing myself I looked at him and replied. "No I think I'm gonna just hang here for a while."

Shane simply nodded and headed for out tent and as I gazed into the flickering flames. I decided then that I was gonna do whatever it took to make it clear to Shane and Mitchie how sorry I am for causing so much trouble and make sure that no more of their intimate moments we're tainted with the filth of Hollywood.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think?<p>

Do you have a better idea of who the source is?

Did you like how we got to see Nate's perspective on things?

What do you think will happen next?

**REVIEW!**** And share your thoughts.**

**P.S. you might have to wait a while for the next chapter since school is basically gonna be stressful this term! But if I get a lot of Reviews I might just speed things up a little ;)**


	16. Closer to the Truth

Hello guys!

I've decided to take a break from revising to write this chapter for you guys!

Just so you know the next time I update will be when my exams finish on June 20th so please be patient.

Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

I could still hear the crackling of the campfire as I lay motionless on the floor of the tent's compartment. Thankfully Nate and I wouldn't be sharing this compartment as he and Damien thought it'd be best for everyone if they shared. However, Nate was currently sat by the fire…doing what, I don't know. The only reason I know he's out there is because I hear the leaves crunch every time he moved.

I never was fond of the idea of going on a camping trip, especially considering Mitchie wasn't able to come but the idea of being paired up with Nate fumed me. I don't know what Brown was thinking of putting us in the same group. I mean after giving him a black eye the entire camp was well aware of our current situation and the only reason I haven't confronted him is because I promised Mitchie I wouldn't. The other reason is because Nate…well he confuses me. I mean just a week ago he was more than happy to slate my relationship with Mitchie and now he's defending us! I just don't get it.

Oh and on top of that he goes on about how our camping experiences were amazing and yet he had no problem selling my most intimate moment with Mitchie to the world. Nothing makes sense anymore and that's why I'm currently wide awake in the middle of the night.

It must have been late because the shuffling outside grew louder and when I heard the tent opening I knew it was Nate and once he'd settled down in his compartment I was engulfed by silence. I tried shutting my mind off but no matter what I couldn't find the will to fall asleep. So I just lay there. I heard the whistling of the wind danced through the woods and the flutter of wings indicating that a bird, most likely an owl had taken off into the night.

Who knows how long I lay there for? What I do know is that the exhaustion of dealing with the current events in my life willed me too sleep.

The next day was highly uneventful. Nate and I went back to avoiding each other at all costs, only exchanging instructions to each other. We set off in our groups late morning and headed back to camp much to my relief. After last night all I want to do is get back to camp and spend some time with my girl.

It took a little over two hours for us to get back and thankfully Lindsey hadn't said another word about Mitchie. It seriously pissed me off when someone as obnoxious as Lindsey felt she had the right to comment on personal matters as if she knew us cause we ran in the same social class. The last comment she made about Mitchie was the last straw and I'm glad that someone put her in her place before I did cause if it was me I wouldn't have been as generous as Nate was.

As we reached the camp most of the campers had already arrived and they all immediately headed towards the Mess Hall for lunch.

I on the other hand headed over to the cabin so I could pack away and hopefully see Mitchie. It appears that my suspicions were correct, for once cause as soon as I entered the cabin the first thing I saw was the Mitchie. Her back was to me and gazed at the wall clearly lost in thought.

Creeping up behind her I wrapped my arms around her and placed a gentle kiss to her head. "Missed me?" She tensed at first but upon realising it was me she leaned into my touch. However, she didn't return my affection and that's when I knew something was up.

"You okay?" I asked. She turned around in my arms and instead of replying she bit her lip as she pondered whether or not to reveal her thoughts.

"You know you can tell me what's bothering you. I won't get mad, I promise." I replied seriously.

Wrapping her arms around my neck she sighed. "Remember when we first started dating I told you about my problems in school." I nodded as she continued "and how they affect me…both mentally and physically." She paused taking a breath. "Did you ever tell Nate about that time?" She asked.

"Mitchie, I can honestly tell you right now that I never said a word to him about that. I mean for one it wasn't any of his business. Two, is the fact that I know how hard it was for you to tell me and three is because you trusted me enough to confide in me about it and I'd never want to break that trust by telling Nate…why do you ask?" I pondered.

"When you were camping, Jeff e-mailed me a link. It led to the same website that revealed the Dallas incident; there was another story on it…about me at that time."

"What!" I exclaimed. She removed her arms from my neck and opened the laptop that was placed on the table. Immediately I came face to face with another headline.

_**Mitchie Torres' dark past revealed!**_

_**A couple of weeks ago it was revealed that pop Princess Mitchie Torres and boyfriend Shane Gray weren't exactly truthful about their purity as it was revealed they did the deed during Connect 3's world tour 2 years ago.**_

_**Now shocking secrets of Miss Torres' past have now come to surface. As we all know Mitchie was a victim of bullying in high school and often voices her support for anti-bullying campaigns.**_

_**However, the singing sensation refused to go into any detail of the bullying she endured and now we know why.**_

_**A source close to us has revealed that Mitchie, who was 13 years old when the bullying started, developed an eating disorder as a result of the bullying. She suffered from bulimia and was at one point verging on being anorexic.**_

_**Our source stated that Mitchie was often teased by her peers about her weight and it turns out it had more of an effect on her as she led everyone to believe.**_

_**But that's not it folks! Apparently this disorder didn't stop at high school as the source revealed that Mitchie would often purge and avoid eating meals during Connect 3's world tour, the same tour that led Shane and Mitchie to lose their virginity to each other. **_

_**Need any proof. Check out this picture of the then 17 year old and compare it to a recent one. Clad in a bikini, the songstress's usual curvy figure is not to be found in this pic in comparison to our most recent one.**_

_**Now the question we're asking is whether or not Mitchie is still suffering from this disorder or not. Also does the eating disorder tie into Smitchies decision to throw away their purity vows. Who knows their scandalous night could be a result of Miss Torres' lack of self-esteem.**_

_**Whether or not these stories are connected to each other, we'll let you decide but let me tell you this. Both Shane and Mitchie have kept the details of their affairs away from the public for over two years, who knows what other scandalous secrets the duo could be hiding. **_

_**If so, we'll be the first to report the truth about our favourite Hollywood couple.**_

_**For more juicy details, subscribe to our blog and be up to date with all the latest scandals in Hollywood.**_

Unbelievable! Who the hell do they think they are? They have no right to sell something so personal about Mitchie. Hell I witnessed how hard it was for her to overcome these issues and she still struggles with them some days. I swear to God the minute I find out who released this is gonna wish they were never born.

"Shane…Shane…Shane!" I was bought out of my revive when I saw a hand wave in front of my face and locked eyes with Mitchie who wore a concerned yet sorrowful expression. I can't imagine how hard this must be for her. I mean the reason she wanted to keep this quiet was because she felt so ashamed of herself for letting those bully's get to her and now the entire world know what they did.

"I'm so sorry!" I stated and sat on the chair pulling her into my lap.

"Why are you sorry!" She questioned an instantly I knew she was thinking I knew who the source was.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I'm sorry that I can't protect you from the things they say. I'm sorry for the fact that you have to doubt your trust in everyone, including me. But I promise you Mitchie, as soon as I found out who leaked this story I will hunt them down and tear them to shreds."

"Are you sure Nate didn't know anything?" She asked and I nodded firmly. "I honestly have no idea. The only people that actually spoke to me about that time was your parents and that was when I was at your place…Did you tell anyone else about the issues?" I asked.

"Just you and my parents, Sierra and I drifted apart after my first summer at camp so I had no reason to tell her. Anyone else that might have known must have kept it to themselves." She replied.

"Okay I'll go inform Brown about this so he'll make sure that these campers don't make any more snarky comments." I explained.

"Okay…so how about I give you a proper welcome back." She said wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me into a fierce kiss.

~ Reconnected ~

Connie's POV

It's been three days since the camping trip and things have been slightly tense around camp. Now that everyone knows about Mitchie's disorders everyone's been walking on eggshells around Shane and Mitchie, afraid that if they make any comment they'll have to deal with Shane's wrath…and they're right. After witnessing Shane explode on one of the campers two days ago everyone has kept their comments to themselves.

Mitchie's on the other hand doesn't want to talk about it. Since she's recovered from her injuries she's gone back to teaching her class. Fortunately for her today is visitors day and the counsellors are free of their duties. I on the other hand am tied up with catering for the hundreds of campers and parents.

The entire kitchen staff is on full form and while the result will be worth it, the amount of time it takes is exhausting. So as I give instructions on what needs to be done I went to take out the trash.

Making my way over I passed Shane and Mitchie who were sat by "their" canoe laughing freely. I smiled seeing the happiness radiating from my daughter, I know that Shane's the cause of that happiness and that's why I've never doubted their feelings for each other. Of course when they first got together I was hesitant because of the lifestyle Shane led but Shane proved himself to be the perfect gentleman to Mitchie. That's why I am happy with the decision Steve and I made regarding their future.

Passing several of the campers and their parents I reached the dump. Tossing the bags into it I made my way back to the kitchen only to be stopped at the sound of hushed voices talking nearby.

My curiosity got the better of me as I peeked around the corner. Making sure I was well hidden I saw that it was Nate talking to a girl. I couldn't see her face but something about the girl seemed familiar to me and I don't know why.

I felt like a teenager listening in on their conversation but as I strained my ears I heard was able to hear what they were saying.

"Look I don't get why you're mad. After so long people can finally see how phoney the two of them are." The girl stated.

"This isn't just about them. You do realise that people are questioning mine and Jason's values as well. This is affecting all of us." Nate retaliated.

"I'm sorry but Shane and Mitchie had it coming. It's their fault for actually doing the deed. If they didn't want anyone to know then they shouldn't have done it in the first place." My eyes widened as I realised that she was responsible for leaking the story.

"That's why they kept it to themselves. Look, I may not have been entirely supportive of their relationship but Shane and Mitchie have always been there for me when I needed them the most and I hate the fact that they're getting hurt by our mistake." Nate stated.

"Oh please Nate, if you were really concerned for them you never would have told me what happened in the first place." She stated.

"That's because I was wasted. I never planned on telling you. The reason I didn't ask you about it the day afterward was because I thought that you either didn't remember or that you were decent enough to keep it to yourself." Nate spat.

"Well you thought wrong." She replied.

"I don't get it. Mitchie was you best friend why the hell would you want to hurt her like this. She doesn't deserve to have her deepest secrets shared to the world, especially concerning her eating disorder. What has she done to make you so bitter that you felt the need to hurt her by broadcasting this to the world?" He asked and I prayed she answered cause I have no idea how someone can be so inconsiderate of other people's feelings.

"It not what she has done, it's what she didn't do. Look you can stand here feeling guilty but I'm won't. I'm glad people know the truth about them, they're getting what they deserve." She seethed and I wanted so badly to find out who this girl was.

"You really are such a bitch." Nate commented.

"Like I care, look what's done is done now get over it." She concluded and turned to walk away.

I silently gasped as the face of this girl was revealed. I cannot believe that she of all people would do this to my little girl. I backed away from the sight of them and headed back to the kitchen. I was in total shock. I never would have thought she would do something like this. I know that Mitchie needs to be told the truth but I fear that the revelation of the source would crush her.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Next chapter we <strong>WILL FIND OUT <strong>who the source is!

So for the last time who do you think the source is?

How do you think Mitchie will react when the source is revealed?

I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you're lucky I might be able to post one more chapter.

If not I'll see you guys after my exams!

Oh and **Thank You **for all the alerts/favourites/reviews…it really means the world to me!


	17. And the Source is

Hey guys!

I thought I'd treat you guys with the next chapter

It's a little shorter than all the others and I'm sorry for that but exams are keeping me busy!

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

With only a week left 'til Final Jam everything was in full motion. I'd gone back to teaching the class and helped them finalise their songs and despite the fact that Lindsey was in the class she kept all of her snarky comments to herself for once. At first this confused me but Shane explained that Nate exploded on her threatening to take her out of Final Jam if she made any comments about me. Like Shane, I don't understand why he'd defend us after making it clear that he doesn't approve of our relationship. Maybe he feels guilty of causing so much trouble or maybe he's just had enough of Lindsay constantly running her mouth, who knows?

Now regarding the latest article about me…well I've made it perfectly clear to everyone that I have no intentions of talking about that matter. Why? Because I hated the person I became when I purged, I hated that I let those jealous bitches get to me and most of all I fear that if I revisit that time I'll end up slipping back into those habits and that's the last thing I ever want.

Like Shane said he spoke to Brown about it and made it clear that this camp is a place to learn and not to gossip. However, I'm sure Shane's outburst on one of the campers contributed to the lack of comments. I'm pretty sure that the majority of the camp is scared of Shane now. I mean what do you expect. Shane's always had a temper, the last thing someone wants to do is get on his bad side…that camper learned that the hard way.

Anyway today is visitor's day, which means that friends and family of the campers are here today and since there's no lessons all the counsellors have a day off. Naturally Shane and I headed for the lake to spend some extra quality time with each other. We attempted to canoe around the whole lake and failed miserably. I think we've established that canoeing is not our sport, especially considering we always end up in circles but hey, that's what makes it fun, circles are after all never ending just like our love. So after our pathetic attempt of canoeing we decided to just chill on the shore. Leaning against the canoe we literally fooled around, joked about the things that happened on tour, sneaked some kisses every now and then. It was great. The best part about it was that I completely forgot about those stupid articles and was just happy to spend time with my guy.

Shane's the only person that understands me when I say I don't want to talk about my high school days, he knows how ashamed I was…and still am of myself so he's made it perfectly clear that he'll only discuss it when I ask.

It was mid-afternoon when we decided to head back. Smiling the entire way I was finally beginning to believe that things will get better but as always all good things come to an end.

Just as we were about to head up the steps to our cabin dad came up to us saying that Brown wanted to see us in his office. Now there are only a couple of reasons why he'd want to see us and it's not for a casual chat. No, I'm pretty sure the only reason he'd want us in his office is because we've done something wrong or another article has been released.

My mood immediately dampened as we headed over to his office. Entering his cabin we came face to face with Brown, my mom and Jason. As Brown motioned for us to sit I tightened my hold on Shane's hand and sat down.

"Is everything okay Brown?" Shane asked, going straight to the point.

"We'll it depends on how you define okay." He replied.

"What does that mean?" I pondered aloud and Brown shared a look with my mom.

"Look, there's no point dragging this out so I'm just gonna say that we've found out who the source is." Brown explained.

My eyes wandered over to my mother who was stood in between dad and Jason. "I thought we already figured out it was Nate." I spoke.

Turning to my mom, Brown motioned for her to continue. "Sweetie, things are a bit more complicated than that. While I know that he was involved with the first article, he played an unintentional role in the reveal."

"How could it be unintentional? He either leaked the story or he didn't." Shane stated.

Placing my hand on his knee I turned to my mother. "I don't really understand what you trying to say mom."

She sighed and slowly made her way closer to us. "Okay, today I was taking out the trash and overheard Nate talking to someone about the article. It seems that Nate and this person had met up at a bar and had had a couple of drinks." She took a breath. "They were both drunk and he revealed things that he intended to keep private. What occurred between the two of you in Dallas was one of those revelations."

"So basically he ran his mouth about an incident that had nothing to do with him." Shane stated. Glancing at him I saw that anger and betrayal surface as his fist curled into a ball.

"There's more to it than that. This person apparently has a grudge against you, Mitchie especially. She was the one that decided to reveal the story; she was the one that wanted to hurt you, not Nate." Mom concluded.

"She!" I wondered. "Mom if you know who did this then tell us."

She sighed. "Sweetie this isn't gonna be easy. This isn't someone that's just jealous of your success…you knew her, you were close with her." She explained.

"Please just tell me!" I pleaded.

"We deserve to know the truth Connie whether we like it or not." Shane added.

"Okay. The source is…"

Before she could continue sound of the door opening caught our attention. "Hey Brown, you wanted to see us?" Nate stated as his eyes roamed over the occupants of the room and widened as he saw Shane and I.

"Yeah, Nate, come in." Brown stated and he shuffled towards us avoiding eye-contact with Shane and me.

The room fell silent. In the corner of my eye I saw that Shane's gaze was locked on Nate. In an attempt to avoid confrontation I fixed my attention to my mom. "Mom, tell us." I stated firmly.

She cautiously eyed Nate who looked agitated and ready to leave the first chance he got.

"Okay, the source." She sighed "The source is…"

"Thanks for leaving me Nate…jeez you could've at least waited for me before rushing off to Brown." A familiar feminine voice boomed through the cabin.

Gasping as I turned and came face to face with the person I once considered my best friend, the person I haven't spoken two in about two years, the person that has purposefully made my life a living hell this past month. As the initial shock wore off the name of the source came blurting out in disbelief.

"Caitlyn!"

* * *

><p>AND THE SOURCE IS REVEALED!<p>

WERE YOU EXPECTING THIS?

Congrats to BubblegumPenguins and CCSmile for guessing correctly.

Once again I wanna say THANK YOU for all the reviews, alerts & favourites it means the world!

Be sure to **Review **this chapter!

P.S. Next chapter we will see Mitchie and Shane's reaction to this revelation.


	18. Betrayal begins with Trust

Guess who's baaaaaack!

Good news! I have finished my exams and I'm done with high school so I have more time to write!

Thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

I don't believe it! How could she? After everything Mitchie's done for her how dare she abuse her "friendship?" Mind you, Caitlyn and I never got along well but that gives her no right to take this out on her!

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie blurted as all eyes turned to her!

Caitlyn looked momentarily baffled by our presence but composed herself and plastered a fake smile on her face! "Mitchie! Shane! It's been so long! How are you guys?"

Scoffing I glared at her. Mitchie remained motionless just staring at the person she once considered a sister. Upon witnessing our reaction and the tension in the room her smile faded. Turning to Brown she said. "Why's everyone staring at me like I'm some sort of ghost?"

"How could you!" Mitchie stated bluntly.

"How could I what?" Caitlyn replied, still trying to pull her little innocent act.

"Don't act like you don't know what! Connie overheard you and Nate talking and we know you were the one that leaked those stories!" I seethed.

Caught like a deer in the headlights she fumbled with a few words before sighing. "Okay fine, I was the one that leaked your precious little secrets. I mean come on, did you really think you could get away with lying to the world! It's about time they realised that you two are just like every other celebrity out there...fake and pathetic little attention seekers."

I gaped at her accusations and just as I was about to respond but the slamming of a door caught my attention as Mitchie was no longer beside me.

Caitlyn chuckled. "Well that's no surprise. Mitchie always does run away from her problems, just another reason why she's not cut out for this lifestyle."

"What the hell's your problem Caitlyn! What has Mitchie ever done to make you so bitter? I mean you were the one that stopped all means of contact with her, and you were the one that refused the chance to produce her debut album! I get that you and I never really got along but I never thought you would be such a vindictive bitch! I mean don't you have anything better to do with your life other than trying to destroy ours! Here's a newsflash for you, nothing you say or do is gonna come between our relationship and our career. We might lose some fans but that's okay cause the true fans will stay with us. And this might be bad publicity for us right now but in the long run all it's gonna do is boost our success cause more people are gonna hear about us and our music. So whatever you plan was failed!" I let out a chuckle and stepped closer to her. "You know what everything's kinda making sense now. You're jealous! Jealous of Mitchie's success and talent...I understand why. Mitchie's beautiful both inside and out, her music speaks to people and gives them hope that things can get better, oh, and her voice is like an angels both recoded and live. And then there's you. The aspiring producer that can't actually play an instrument and can't write intricate, inspiring and poetic songs...too be honest you've really got nothing that set's you apart from every other producer, you're disposable but Mitchie she's one of a kind and that eats you up inside."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Why the hell would I wanna be someone that leaches off someone else's success?" Caitlyn retaliated but just as I was about to respond Brown cut me off.

"Guys, that's enough! Caitlyn I think it's best if you head back to Nate's cabin until further notice."

The she devil huffed and stormed out of the cabin and surprisingly Nate didn't follow but that wasn't my concern.

"Brown, why don't you just send her packing I mean she came for visitor's day so what reason does she have to stay?"

He sighed. "Listen Shane, I got a call last night from Ted, he can't make it for the last week of camp so we need a new dance instructor. Don't get me wrong you're doing a great job but some of the campers intend to include a dance in their final jam performance and she's the best choreographer I could find at such short notice."

Scoffing I said. "Really, Brown do you have any idea what that bitch has done to us this, she's purposefully divulged personal information about me and Mitchie just to spite us. Mitchie has been a great friend and she repays her by leaking her deepest secret, one she kept hidden because she was so ashamed of what she did that I was the only person she told besides her parents. Out of all of your ideas I can definitely say that this is by FAR the worst one you've had."

"Hey, I know that you and Mitchie are hurting and I'm gonna make it perfectly clear to her that she is it stay as far away as possible from you guys. Just look at it this way, while she's here we can keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't leak anything else regarding your personal life." Brown explained. I hate to admit it but he had a good point there but there's no way Mitchie's gonna be happy about this, speaking of which I should make sure she's ok.

"I don't like this and Mitchie won't either and I'm telling you now is she does anything to upset Mitchie I'm holding you responsible." I fired and made to leave only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Shane." Nate uttered. Just as he was about to speak I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, held up a hand and said. "Don't, I have enough to deal with and honestly there are still some things I need to think through."

Leaving the cabin I made my way to the lake knowing that's where Mitchie's most likely to be. However, much to my annoyance a voice calling for me halted my tracks only to sigh in relief as I noticed that it was only Steve.

"Hey, glad I caught up with you." He stated. "Listen I know that you're probably on your way to see Mitchie but I was thinking that maybe this time she might need the comfort of a parent. I know that with everything going on there's an increased amount of stress been put on you guys so maybe it's best that your clear your head a little back at the cabin...Oh and don't worry I'll send her your way once I'm done."

As much as I wanted to be with Mitchie right now I was not gonna deny his request, I mean he is her father and I don't wanna get on his bad side. Plus he had a point; there are still things that are a bit complex, especially now we know Caitlyn is the source so I could use the time to think things through regarding Nate. I nodded and told him she's be by the lake and headed off to my cabin hoping to make sense of everything.

Mitchie's POV

How could I be so stupid! I've known for years never to trust anyone (with the exception of Shane and my parents) so why the hell was I stupid enough to open myself up to someone only to have them stab my in the back...repeatedly. God, I'm such an idiot! Seriously, all I wanted was a summer where I can relax and spend time with Shane and yet here I am stuck in the same old drama. It's actually quite funny really; my most dramatic memories are always at Camp Rock and Caitlyn always seem to be involved.

My first summer, she was admittedly a good friend that kept my lie hidden and stood by me after its reveal. The second summer, well she (and everyone else) pushed me into agreeing to the Camp Wars thus turning me into a controlling bitch. Now this! This is a whole new level of betrayal and oddly I can't find it in me to cry about this. Maybe it's because I've wasted all my tears this summer, or that my anger towards Caitlyn's overpowered every other emotion.

Now I know it was Nate that accidentally revealed that night in Dallas to her but I'm confused as to how she discovered my eating disorder. Shane was the only person that knew, asides my parents, and if I'm honest I did a good job at hiding it from everyone else so how she figured it out puzzles me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a trail of footsteps inching closer to me. Guessing it was Shane, I turned around only to come face to face with my father.

Chuckling I said "I'm surprised; I thought Shane would find me first."

"I sent him to your cabin before he killed someone." He stated.

I let out a genuine smile and moved into his embrace. Even at the worst of times dad can always make me smile.

"How are you holding up?" He asked and I sighed. "I've been better. I just can't believe she would do something like that and what's worse is I don't know why!"

Holding me at arms bay he said "I know sweetie but I'm proud of you for staying strong throughout of all this. I know that things are a little chaotic at the moment but it'll all blow over soon...I promise."

I smiled sadly. "I don't feel strong. Every day I feel like I'm slowly slipping back to that insecure little girl that couldn't stand up for herself...I just want an explanation so all this can end!"

"Listen here baby girl, you are strong and honestly I feel sorry for Caitlyn." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief as dad let out a chuckle. "I feel sorry for her because she's just lost one of the greatest friends you could ask for. The fact that she did this just proves to me that she doesn't deserve to have you in her life and that's her loss."

"Thanks dad." I sighed. "I just don't understand what I did to provoke her into doing something like this...I want answers and I want them now!" I stated firmly and made my move to head back to Brown's office but after taking a few steps my sight was blocked and I found myself pulled into another hug.

"Hey now, don't go and do anything rash. Right now I think its best that you head on back to your cabin and talk to Shane. Seeing as Caitlyn's gonna be here for the rest of the week you have plenty of time to get answers and think everything through." He said.

"Wait, why is she staying for the rest of Camp?" I asked confused and annoyed at the fact I have to see her face for another week.

"Ted, the dance instructor can't make it back to camp and some of the kids need help with choreography and Caitlyn's the closest he could find at such short notice."

Shaking my head I retaliated by saying that Shane's been doing a great job filling in for him, but as my dad pointed out he's not a choreographer and with that he accompanied me back to my cabin. Although I'm pretty sure he was just trying to make sure I didn't hightail back to Browns cabin.

I found Shane leaning against the bed strumming his guitar. I calmly situated myself on the edge of the bed and continuously ran a hand through his hair. No words were needed; we know how exactly how we feel about this current situation so we just bask in the moments we have together.

~ Reconnected ~

Two days following the reveal and Caitlyn seems to be avoiding us at all costs. It doesn't surprise me really. I mean for one she was willing to let Nate take the blame for all this to save her own skin and now she's too much of a coward to give us the answers we deserve.

Lunch had just finished and Shane and I had parted to do some last minute counselling. Seeing as Final Jam is only 5 days away it is not required that the campers attend every lesson. However, the majority of them still turn up to get some tips on how to improve their performance.

So as Shane wandered off to the guitar cabin, I headed to my song writing class. Much to my delight Lindsay and her wannabe's are not among those that are willing to take any extra help. So today seems to be starting off great.

I entered the cabin and for the entire hour I let the campers practice their songs and come to me if they need any advice. Most of them seemed pretty confident in their performance but they liked double checking just to be sure.

As the campers flooded out to their next class I took my time to put everything back in its original place before leaving the cabin.

Heading down the steps I unexpectedly found myself being pummelled to the ground. Pain erupted in my side as I struggled back to my feel.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." A voice spoke and my head snapped up as I became face to face with the woman that made my life a living hell for the past month.

Her eyes widened as she saw just exactly who she'd bumped into. I climbed to my feet and shook off the dirt that covered my clothes.

"Great, just what I needed." She mumbled to herself and I glared. "Hey, you're the one ran into me." I retaliated.

A tense awkward silence fell between us until she finally rolled her eyes and walked away. However, just as she was about 5ft away I called "Just tell me why!"

Halting her movements she turned to face me. "You seriously don't know?"

"No, I don't! I have no idea what I've done to deserve this. You were my best friend Caitlyn, so when did you stop and become such a vindictive bitch." I spat

She let out a chuckle and inched closer to me. "It's what you didn't do that made me do this."

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"You really need to stop victimising yourself here Mitchie. Oh and I'm not the one that's change here, you are. You used to be a girl that would literally drop everything for your friends but then came fame. The moment you went on tour with your precious boyfriend everything changed cause now it's all about the fame."

"That's not true and you know it." I retaliated; disgusted at the fact she'd even insinuate something like that.

"Oh really, so let me ask you this. Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when my parents decided to get a divorce and forced me to pick sides? I called you a dozen times and not once did you pick up. I was left alone as you gallivanted around the world." She explained and a part of me felt sorry for her but it doesn't justify the things she did.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry you had to go through that." She scoffed. "But you can't blame that on me. You know busy life on the road gets. You witnessed firsthand how difficult it was for me and Shane after our first summer. We went weeks without hearing from each other because of his schedule but I still stood by him cause I knew it wasn't his fault."

"Oh and that gives you the right to blow off your friends when they needed you the most."

"I had no control over that. I even e-mailed you to explain and apologise for that." I explained pissed at the fact she was blaming me for something I had no control over.

"Wow that makes a world of difference now." She chuckled bitterly. "It's sickening really how you make everyone believe that you're this perfect little angel but really in reality you're nothing but fake, money leeching fame whore. The only reason you even have a career is because your boyfriend is...no, was a third of the most popular band. I'm surprised really that you guys have even lasted this long...but I guess you're so naive to believe that he really loves you when in reality you're just another girl he can fuck." The next thing I know my hand connects with her face as she stumbles backwards.

"You know I actually felt sorry for you before but now, now I don't give a shit about what you think. You don't know anything about my life. I'm not the fake here, it's you. You walk around like you own the place when in reality you're nothing but a pathetic little girl that is so ashamed of her life she decides to take it out on someone else. Well I'm done! I'm done blaming myself for your mistakes, I'm done being someone you can walk all over and I am done caring about what anyone thinks of me. Have a great life Caitlyn but don't come crying to me when karma comes knocking on your door." I seethed and walked away with my head held high, uncaring of the crown that had witnessed the altercation. I know how I got my start in the business and it wasn't because of Shane, it was for my talent. I know why I am and I'm proud of that. This is my life and I'll live it the way I want to. It's funny how people say that betrayal always begins with trust and now I know the truth behind that statement.

* * *

><p>And there you have it!<p>

So I'm sure you guys wondered why I chose to make Caitlyn the bad guy so I'm gonna explain it to you.

I've always found Caitlyn to be a seriously annoying character. I don't know whether it's the actress or Caitlyn's attitude but she seriously bugs me.

I know what it's like to be backstabbed by a best friend. It hurts like hell to find out that a 7 year friendship has been based on a lie and that the person you trusted with your secrets would talk shit about you behind your back.

It makes for good drama ;)

What are your thoughts on this chapter?

Did Caitlyn have a valid reason for being a vindictive bitch? *coughs* no *coughs*

Please **REVIEW **and let me know. Oh and this summer I've decided to read a lot more so if you have any suggestions on a good novel let me know. My friend recommended I read Fifty Shades of Grey and if any of you have read it feel free to let me know what you think.

Oh and one more thing. Concerning the whole drama surrounding the removal of M rated fanfics I am seriously annoyed about this because writing is a form of expression and they're basically restraining people from voicing their own thought. The simple solution is, if you don't like those types of fanfics then don't read them! Please sign this petition so our voices are heard!

/petitions /fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

or type **change petitions fanfiction net stop destruction **into google.


	19. New Beginnings

Hey!

I am sorry for this late update but it turns out that my summer has been quite eventful so far. I haven't really had time to write this next chapter or reply to your reviews, which by the way mean the world to me.

Anyways enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

Final Jam is here, which means camp is ending. I have mixed feelings about this cause on the one hand we'll be free of the drama...for the most part but on the other hand it means we have to go back to reality and paparazzi shoving their faces into our lives. But I'm not gonna dwell on that cause today's a great day and if everything goes according to plan it may be one of the most memorable days of my life, which is why I'm currently heading up to the kitchen to see Connie with a smile on my face as Mitchie was busy helping the other counsellors set everything up back stage.

Following the confrontation between Mitchie and Caitlyn, Brown had made sure that the she devil stayed as far away from us as possible...literally. Whatever he said to her must have had an impact cause every time she sees us she turns around and walks away. However, I must say that mark Mitchie left on her face made me smile, cause she deserved it. Mitchie told me her accusations and why she did it and I was appalled. Blaming Mitchie for circumstances she had no control over and then exploiting Mitchie's most personal moments is pathetic.

Anyways there are several reasons as to why I'm heading to the kitchen at this precise moment. For one I feel like I should spend some time with Connie, who's literally been like a second mother to me but also I want to make sure that everything is set up for later.

"Hello, kitchen staff!" I exclaimed joyfully only to be met with murmurs from the occupants of the room. "Tough crowd!" I murmured afterwards.

"Well it has been pretty hectic these past couple of days." A voice spoke from behind. Turning, I came face to face with Connie struggling to keep the door open whilst her hands were clutching the boxes from storage. Hastily I made my way over to her and grabbed the boxes before they fell.

"Thank you." Connie stated with gratitude and pointed out where I should place them.

Proceeding to unpack the content of the boxes Connie turned to me and pondered "So is there a specific reason as to why I'm greeted with your presence?"

"What am I not allowed to occasionally drop by to spend time with my girlfriend's wonderful mother?" I joked playfully and she smirked.

"No, but when said daughter has a free day I assumed you'd be attached to her hip. Oh, and save the sucking for Steve."

Caught red handed I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck. "You know me so well. Actually I'm just here to make sure everything's set for tonight."

"Shane I assure you everything is set. I triple checked it myself and even had Steve to check it afterwards. I've got everything under control so relax." She reassured me and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Thanks Connie...Do you need any help here?" I asked reluctantly cause right now I just wanted to rush off and drag Mitchie to the lake for a canoe ride before the evening.

"Thanks for the offer pretty boy but I think it'd be best for us all if you stuck to be being a rock star. Besides I know you're itching to be with Mitchie before all the chaos...so get out of my kitchen." I feigned a look of offence but smiled a moment later and left in search of my girl.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I found Mitchie backstage in the much larger theatre and dragged her away for an hour long canoe ride but after that we simply did a few odd jobs and last minute preparations as Mitchie had agreed to sing one of her newest songs tonight.

It was now evening, an hour before Final Jam and I'd just left my cabin to fetch a light snack from the mess hall. Passing the hoards of campers and their family members I entered the mess hall and found it pretty empty.

Heading over to the fruit bowl I grabbed an apple headed to the far side of the mess hall and sat next to the window overlooking the lake. I was in such a peaceful state of mind I failed to notice someone approach me until said person tabbed my shoulder causing me to jump. Peeking over my shoulder I came face to face with Nate.

I haven't spoken to him since I shrugged him off in Brown's office. To be honest he's been very respectful of the space I needed away from him. My emotions are still conflicted when it comes to him; I know that he had no direct involvement in the reveal that doesn't change the fact that all of this could've been prevented if he'd have stayed sober and kept his mouth shut.

When my eyes caught his, a pang of guilt pulled at my gut at the sight of his nervousness. True I may have acted hostile towards him but he's never been this timid around me.

Motioning to the chair he moves to sit in it so that we are face to face. I say nothing, intent on letting him make the first move.

Taking a deep breath he locked his eye onto mine seriously. "I'm not here to argue Shane. I'm here to apologise. I know that's not gonna change what I've done but I need you to know that. You were right when you said I was bitter. The last relationship I had was with Dana and to see you and Mitchie be so open with each other about everything good and bad irked me. I was intimidated by your relationship with her. I mean you're so in love with her and I thought that because of all the time you spend together you'd end up resenting the band and neglect the commitment you made to it. Ultimately I thought you'd end up breaking the band up. And afterward I resented the fact that while Jason and I were sat in the background you got to continue living your dream alongside Mitchie and didn't have a care in the world. " He sighed before continuing. "Admittedly I didn't regret the things I said until you came into Brown's office holding an unconscious Mitchie in your arms. Knowing that I was the cause of that pain and seeing the anguish in your eyes made me realise that how serious it was between you guys and it made me think about what I'd said to you and now I know that it wasn't you or Mitchie that destroyed our band and friendship, it was me. I was jealous that you had someone that understood the demands of this lifestyle and stood by you regardless of all the crap we dealt with. If I'd have known that Caitlyn intended on selling your stories I never would told her but I was intoxicated and I didn't want keep all these secrets to myself anymore. I know that doesn't justify the things I've said but basically I want you to know how sorry I am. So, yeah that's it." He concluded.

I sat momentarily baffled by his confession. This was the last thing I expected from him. I'm speechless and I guess he's noticed since he's no longer sat in front of me.

The pounding of his footsteps slowly fade as he makes his leave but just before he exits I cal out his name. I stand and face him. "Thank you for apologising. It means a lot but there's one thing that still confuses me. Asides from Mitchie's parents I'm the only one that knew about her eating disorder so how did you and Caitlyn find out?"

He considered the question for a moment before saying. "I didn't know until the article came out then I confronted Caitlyn about it and she said that Mitchie never directly told her but she knew that her experience with bullies led to more issues than what she'd have everyone believe. Her thoughts were confirmed when she overheard a phone call she shared with you about the issues. I never thought she'd stoop so low."

"It's times like this we discover their true selves." I said more to myself than him.

An awkwardly tense silence fell between us and just as I thought he was about to leave to stated. "I've been given an opportunity to be on Broadway again. I'm gonna be moving back to New York next month. Maybe sometime we can meet up."

As my mind tried to comprehend the information I simply nodded and stuttered "Y-Yeah. Maybe." With that he walked away and I was left standing alone trying to make sense of what just occurred.

With 2 hours until Final Jam I did some last minute checking on my plans for later tonight and although I'm pretty sure Connie and Brown are getting fed up with my paranoia they know how much this means to me.

After that I met Mitchie at our cabin and headed to the Mess Hall. Mitchie was set to open the Jam with her new song Eyes Open and she looked absolutely exquisite in her deep purple dress. The dress was fitted up to the waist and flared down to her mid-thigh. Her black leather jacket gave her that edgy look she was known for that matched her black heeled ankle boots. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. She smiled and pecked my cheek before we entered the theatre through the back.

Campers hurried past us, some doing vocal exercises, others, specifically Lindsey and her posse were busy making sure that they looked good.

Heading over to the stage I peered at the audience and saw that Jason and Nate were situated in the front with Caitlyn on the far end of the row. Connie and Steve sat in the middle and there were two empty seats next to them reserved for myself and Mitchie. We had unanimously decided that it'd be best for us not to judge as we've had the entire summer to get to know the campers and we obviously had our favourites. So Brown called in a few favours and got three judges that knew the industry like the back of their hand. The first was music producer Holly Blackburn, next was Brown's former band mate and closest friend Hunter Davidson and the final judge was our very own manager Jeff Bridges.

Mitchie came up behind me with her electric guitar in hand and was ready to rock. Most of the audience members were seated and Brown was ready to hop on stage so with one kiss I wished her luck and made my way to the front and took my place next Steve.

Brown stepped onto the stage and the cheers echoed the theatre. With a brief welcome to Final Jam he motioned for the audience to quiet down. "Now this year we've got a special guest to open up for us. She's a camp rock veteran and following her second summer here her talent got her a ticket to Hollywood. She is one of the most successful female artists this country has ever seen and I am proud to have her here tonight. Performing her new song Eyes Open, ladies and gentleman give it up for the one, the only Mitchie Torres."

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone on Mitchie outlining her silhouette. The fist lines of the song echo the theatre and before we know it she breaking out her guitar and purple and white lights illuminate the stage. It's always a joy to watch Mitchie in her element. The passion and heart she puts into every single one of her performances no matter how tired she is she always gives it 110%.

As the final notes blast through the theatre the crowd erupts into a standing ovation. From the corner of my eye I notice that Caitlyn was even on her feet. You see no one can deny her talent.

With one final bow Mitchie handed over her guitar to one of the other counsellors and took her seat beside me. Kissing the back of her hand I praised her performance before sitting down to enjoy the rest of the show.

The talent in some of the performers exceeded my expectations but the winner ended up being sixteen year old Danny Harding who performed an acoustic original piece which was incredible. A well deserved victory if I say so myself.

Now the majority of the campers were at the mess hall enjoying the buffet Connie spent hours preparing. However, Mitchie and I were currently heading to another location for some quality time. Admittedly it'll take us a while to get there seeing as Mitchie was still in her heels, not the best footwear to be trekking through the woods at this time of night. I was taking her to a place that holds a lot of meaning to us as it's the place that we confessed our feelings for one another the summer we met. Recently the meadow holds a slightly horrific memory of earlier this summer when Mitchie ran off after overhearing my heated argument with Nate.

Clinging to my hand Mitchie allowed me to lead her further into the forest. After a few moments of total silent she blurted out. "So is the part where the handsome prince goes dark side and lure's me to the forest in order to kill me."

I laughed loudly. "Figured it out already, I'm impressed."

"Should I be running?" She joked lightly.

"You wouldn't get that far anyway. Besides we're almost there." I replied.

The rest of the journey was spent chatting about Final Jam and other random topics until we reach the clearing of the meadow. I heard Mitchie gasp at the sight before her and I smiled. You see instead of solely coming face to face with all the greenery of the clearing we were facing a dimly lit picnic set up by Brown and prepared by Connie and her catering crew. In the middle of the meadow was a neatly placed blanket and cushions with a basket full of delicious treats on the side. Surrounding the blanket were several lit candles placed in lanterns. Four of them were placed conveniently close to the blanket, whereas others were hanging from nearby trees giving us a twinkling aura. I'd even taken the measure of having a trail of rose petals lead us from where we currently stood to our destination where they fanned out around us.

"What is all this?" Mitchie asked breathlessly.

Grasping her hand in mine I tugged on it and led her onward whilst saying. "Since it's the last night of camp I thought I'd be appropriate for us to celebrate and make the most of our privacy."

"It's beautiful." She replied as we reached our destination. We sat across from each other on the blanket. She removed her heels as I emptied the content of the picnic basket. To my surprise Connie had prepared a full meal for us. I gently un-wrapped the dishes and placed them in front of me and reached in to grab the bottle of champagne I had put in there with the two glasses.

"Going all out I see." Mitchie commented still in awe of our current surroundings.

"It'll be our little secret."

Pouring us each a glass e toasted to the night and dug in to our delicious meal. Engrossed with our meal and of each other I took the liberty of noting how stunning Mitchie looked right now. Her face dimly lit by the lanterns, a soft smile on her face as her curled hair hung loosely around her. "You see something you like." Mitchie stated bringing me out of my trance. I smiled gently, placed my hand under her chin and softly pecked her lips. "Oh yeah." I sighed blissfully.

Locking my eyes with hers the left hand pocket of my blazer suddenly grew heavy and I don't want to wait any longer so I breathe out the words. "I Love you so, so much." She was about to respond so I placed my finger onto her lips silencing her. "Hush, I'm not finished yet." I joked before turning serious once again. "For so long I never believed I'd find a love like this. Since my dad died I've never allowed myself to open up to someone emotionally because I've always been afraid that they'd be taken away from me. That all changed when you came into my life. At first I was confused as to why I let my guard down around you and I was so paranoid with the possibility that one day you'd wake up and realise that I'm not the guy you want anymore, that I was never good enough for you..But here we are 5 years later. I know we've had our ups and downs but we've always come back stronger. I no longer fear these feelings I have for you. In fact I can't possibly picture my future without you. You've taught me so much about myself Mitchie. You taught me to believe in my dreams, you taught me the true meaning of happiness and most of all you taught me how to love. You're the only person I want to spend my life with. You're my best friend, my partner, my soul mate and hopefully you'll accept to be my wife." With shaky hands and watery eyes I opened the velvet box that contained the course of my future. Taking a deep breath I asked "Michelle Maria Torres, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

She clamped a hand over her mouth in shock; tears ran freely down her face as she gazed at the ring before her. With every second my hopes slowly faded as my eyes moved downwards in rejection.

"Yes." My eyes snapped open and locked onto hers. "What?" I breathed out, not believing that this was actually happening.

A watery smile plastered onto her face as she repeated that 3 letter word that has never sounder more beautiful.

"Really?" I replied in disbelief and she chuckled throwing her arms around my neck. "Yes, I'll marry you." She exclaimed and hugged me tighter.

Finally coming to grasp with what's happening I wrapped her into my embrace only to pull away moments later to gaze into those gorgeous eyes. I let a tear fall from my eye before averting my gaze downwards. Her eyes followed mine as I removed the ring from it case and slipped it onto her finger then grasped her hand with my own.

Returning my gaze once again to hers I matched her large smile before crashing our lips together blissfully. She immediately opened her mouth allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth tangling with her own as her hands fisted into my hair. I moved so I could lie flat on my back bringing her down on top of me as out mouth hungrily explored each others. My hands roamed over her body setting one of the small if her back whilst the other tangled into her hair keeping her in place. It was only when our need for air became too hard to ignore that we pulled away. Disconnecting our lips Mitchie rested her forehead onto mine. The only sound we could hear was of our heavy breathing.

A few moments later with a peck to my already swollen lips Mitchie rolled off of my onto her side and leant on the cushion Brown had placed. Mimicking her movements I rolled over to my left side and gazed lovingly into my fiancée's eyes. _My fiancée_, who'd have thought.

About a half hour later I decided it was best it we headed back to camp so we packed up the remains of our dinner. I chuckled noticing the chocolate coated strawberries still in their packaging. Picking them up I said "You know I thought we'd have dessert before I proposed but you're so mesmerising everything else fades away."

"It's just part of my charm." She replied. "Should we take the lanterns as well?" She added as an afterthought.

"Nah, I'll fetch them in the morning when you'll be busy showing off that ring to everyone." I responded placing the basket strap over my head. Mitchie had wrapped herself in the blanket as she handed one of the cushions for me to place under my arm. Wrapping my free arm around her shoulder we headed back to camp.

The mood changed slightly on our journey back. Every now and then Mitchie and I would glance at each other and every time I fought the urge to pinch myself to be certain that this is real. I wanted so badly to get back to the cabin so I could wrap my arms around her and never let her go. Judging by her expression she wanted the same. So it was a relief when we found ourselves entering our home away from home.

Normally we'd be changing into our nightwear but tonight was different. As Mitchie got rid of the blanket and set her jacket aside I sat on the edge of the bed barefoot, she came over and straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands automatically found their place on her hips and the smooth fabric of her dress crinkled beneath my hands. Passion burned in her eyes as she connected our lips. Opening my mouth I felt her tongue enter and explore as they danced to a rhythm we both know so well. Her hands moved from my neck and skims over my cheeks before slowly moving them down across my chest. They fumble with the buttons before she undo's them one by one as her fingers trail the skin revealed until they're all done. Pulling our lips apart she gazed at the exposed skin and I feel a tightening in my pants at the smouldering look she gives. Pushing the shirt off my shoulders and tossing it to the side, she pushes me back on the bed so I'm lying directly beneath her.

I notice that the hem of her dress has ridden up exposing more of her thighs and my hands involuntary grabs onto them. She smiles and leans down to place hot open mouthed kisses onto my chest, sucking slightly when she reaches my nipple eliciting a moan from my lips. My hands move up her thighs to caress her rear. Her kisses reach the top of my pants before she pulls away takes my hands in hers and place them at the back of her dress.

"Take it off," she breaths and my eyes widen. True I've seen Mitchie in her underwear before but the insinuation behind those words comes as a surprise. "Are you sure?" I asked needing to know that this is what she definitely wants. She smiles and leans down to whisper in my ear "positively," then proceeds to nibble on my earlobe, I moan again as my hand reaches up to the zipper and slowly drags it down exposing her luscious skin to me.

Once it's done she immediately removes her body from mine, much to my frustration and stand on the edge of the bed allowing the dress to pool at her feet. My erection was painfully visible as I drink in the sight of her clad in her lacy black bra and matching underwear. Her hands reach to her back and undo her bra. Slowly, teasingly she pulls the straps down her arms before disposing the article. Something inside me snaps and before I know it I grasp her hips and pull her roughly into my. Connecting our lips heatedly my hands explore every inch of her exposed skin, kneading her breasts I lift her up and her legs wraps around my waist before placing her on the bed. My mouth leaves her lips and I kiss her neck, all the way down her collarbone to her breasts. My tongue flicks over her nipple and I gently tug at it making her back arch into me. While I continue to my ministration on her breasts, alternating between my hands and my lips, I feel her hands reach down to the top of my pants. She toys with the button before undoing it and as my self control vanished I find myself naked and hovering over her naked body. My eyes widen as I recall the last time we did this when she was eighteen years of age. My eyes search hers desperately seeking out whether or not she wants this. In response her hand curls around the back of my head bringing my lips to hers. "Make love to me Shane." She states and my eyes widen before I nod and stretch my hand to the bedside lamp whilst keeping my eyes locked on hers I switched it off, let all my inhibitions go and showed my undying love to my fiancée.

* * *

><p>SMITCHIE'S ENGAGED! Congrats to those who predicted this outcome during the first few chapters.<p>

So what was your favourite part?

What was your reaction to Nate's reasoning? Should he be forgiven?

I have sad news. There's only about 3 or 4 chapters left *cries* so if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen feel free to mention it.

Next chapter we'll find out the others reaction to the engagement and just so you know I plan on finishing this story before I go to university at the end of September.

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

P.S. It is currently 4am here in the UK so please forgive me for any grammatical errors.

I recently read the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy and I gotta say I LOVED it. It is so much more than some sex filled novel. I seem to keep falling in love with fictional characters cause Christian Grey is such an amazing person (I refuse to believe he's not real haha). So for the movie version I'm thinking Matt Bomer would be the perfect Christian Grey and if you've read the books you'll know why.

Anyways I should probably try and get some sleep now so to quote Christian Grey "Laters baby." ;)


	20. Goodbye Camp Rock

Hello!

I am so sorry I didn't update sooner but if I'm honest I had a case of writers block but I'm back and this chapter is extra long just for you guys.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Mitchie's POV<p>

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face as I recalled the glorious events of last night. I was sprawled out on my stomach; Shane's arm was stretched across my bare back with one of his legs tangled with mine.

The blinding sunshine caused my eyes to squint but as I went to burry my head in the pillow my glistening engagement ring caught my attention. The ring is absolutely stunning. Taking the time to examine it I noted that the diamond was held into place by a Celtic pattern that had smaller diamonds fitted into the spaces. It wasn't too flashy it was quite simple yet sophisticated, just my type.

Engrossed by the beauty of the ring I slowly felt a hand creep up my back and settled on top of my arm. Small kisses were placed on the back of my neck. Smiling I felt his breath on my ear and he breathed "Have you seen the inscription on the inside."

Shaking my head slowly I pealed the ring off of my finger and brought it up to eye level. On the inside I saw that he'd engraved the words 'My favourite song' into it. Chuckling at the reference to our song I twisted my head to face him and pecked his lips lightly.

Shane rolled onto his back revealing his toned chest that adorned some love bites after last night's fun. Smirking slightly I adjusted my position so my head lay on his chest. Glancing up at my fiancé I took the time to appreciate how beautiful he really is. His hair was disarray, slight stubble graced his face and he had a small relaxed smile on his face.

"You see something you like?" He teased and I blushed at being caught staring causing him to laugh. "You're adorable when you blush." He commented making face turn into a whole new shade of red which only made him laugh more. "Shut up." I mumbled into his chest.

"You know I'm only teasing you."

Smiling I positioned myself so that my face was just above his. Leaning down I made to kiss him. As the distance closed between us and as our lips were just inches apart I pulled away and rolled over to my side. A perplexed Shane opened his eyes, turned his head and came face to face with my smirk. "Two can play at that game." I stated.

His gobsmacked expression quickly faded as a smirk that matched my own adorned that pretty face and his eyes drifted downwards. Following his gaze I realised that during our little tease fest the covers had slipped from my upper body revealing my chest. Self-consciously I hastily pulled the sheets up to cover them. Although he's seen them before it was only during the night so they were slightly hidden at times, the fact that it's broad daylight and he could see everything left me slightly self-conscious.

Much to my dismay my rushed actions caused a frown to grace his lips. Averting my gaze in embarrassment, the movement from the bed indicated that he'd shifted closer to me. His hand ran through my hair down to my chin where he pulled my gaze up to meet him. "You're beautiful. You have no reason to hide from me, ever." He whispered and placed a sweet kiss to my forehead.

Positioning me on my side so that my face was level with his I said. "I know. Sometimes my insecurities get the better of me."

"I get it but no matter what anyone else says to me you're always beautiful, especially now free of make-up and gloriously naked." He commented as his hand reached under the covers and traced along my hip and resting it on my thighs. He groaned "The things you do to me, God you'll be the death of me."

Giggling I grabbed the hand that was resting on my hip and drew it up to my mouth to place soft kissed along his knuckles only to rest them between us.

For a while we sat in silence basking in each other's company until I shifted and asked "What time is it?"

Shifting to look over my shoulder he groaned and collapsed back down on the bed muttering "too early...the campers won't be up for another hour and a half at least."

"Should we tell the others before the campers wake or wait until later?" I asked, wondering how my parents will react to this.

"What do you wanna do?" He questions and I shrugged. Thinking about it I know that I want my parents to be the first ones to know so if we tell them afterwards I'm gonna have to conceal the ring from everyone else. "I think we should tell them now, they should be the first to know."

"Okay. We should probably get up then." Shane replied but made no move to get up.

"Yeah we should...besides I'm in desperate need of a shower considering you wore me out...twice." I stated reaching for the blanket that lay at our feet to wrap around me.

Getting up from the bed Shane unleashed a sound that was a cross between a whine and a groan making me giggle. With a surge of confidence I turned to face him. "You know we'd be doing the environment a favour if we'd shower together."

In a snap Shane sat upright, wide eyes and his jaw wide open. Smirking, I walked away to the bathroom loving the reaction I got from him. It honestly surprises me how much of a tease I can be.

Stepping into the shower the cascading hot water relaxed my muscles as I let out a breath of satisfaction.

So engrossed with the feel of the water I jumped when two arms wrapped around my wait and a pair of lips coated my shoulder with hot open mouthed kisses.

Biting my lip I tilted my head onto his shoulder giving him more access to my neck whilst trying to suppress a moan. _Oh my, the things you do to me Gray. _

Turning to face him I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his forehead to mine. The water drizzled down our bodies as Shane nuzzled his nose with mine. Pulling away slightly he reached over to grab the shampoo and tenderly ran his hands through the tresses of my hair, softly massaging my scalp before releasing me so I can wash it out.

Tender moments like this are ones I live for. Moments where simple gestures make my heart flutter and don't have any other implications, they're simply innocent.

After putting some clothes on we headed to the mess hall where most of the counsellors usually are as the majority decide to have breakfast before the hoards of campers came.

Upon entering we immediately headed over to where Jason, Nate, Brown, my parents and unfortunately Caitlyn were seated. My left hand that held my engagement ring was locked with Shane's concealing it.

Approaching the table I noticed that my mom was failing to conceal her curious smile which means that she was informed of Shane's plan. Rolling my eyes at her I said "Way to be subtle mom. Oh and meet your soon to be son-in-law."

For the first time ever my mom squealed as she engulfed both Shane and I into a hug. "Let me see the ring." She stated afterward grabbing my hand to examine the ring. "It's absolutely stunning...I can't believe my baby's getting married." She said as she pulled me into her arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Releasing me from her embrace she moved on to hug Shane as my dad came over to me. Like my mother, he also pulled me in for a hug as he spoke about how proud and happy he is for us. Pulling away I noticed that his eyes were slightly watery as he tried to contain his emotions, something I've only seen him do once or twice. "You made the right choice." He stated.

"You knew." I asked causing him to chuckle.

"Of course I knew, as did your mother. God, I don't think I've ever seen that boy so nervous when he came over to ask for permission." He said making my heart swell at the fact my gentleman of a fiancé wanted my parents' approval before anything.

A smirking Brown was next. "I guess I should thank you for setting up everything last night." I commented playfully.

"Well, you know there's no way Shane could have pulled off a romantic gesture like that." He replied which caused Shane to call out "Hey, I was the one that planned it all."

"And I put that plan into action." He retaliated prompting Shane to muster a combination of a glare and a pout causing everyone laugh.

Drawing me into his side to place a kiss on my head Brown let out a genuine smile. "All jokes aside I'm really happy for you guys. You've been through a lot and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Brown, for everything." Shane replied.

After giving us a brief hug he moved to side. As he did I felt the air being taken out of my lungs and I immediately knew I was in one of Jason's famous bear hugs. "YAY, this is so great. My best friend getting married to my adopted little sister." He exclaimed.

"Jas-Jason...can't...breathe." Shane panted.

Thankfully he released us and I let out a series of coughs but couldn't help the smile on my face from his reaction.

"Oh I have the best idea ever for the wedding but I'll need to train two doves for it." Shane was about to respond but he stopped him by saying "No Shane I'm not gonna tell you what I'm planning cause it'll ruin the surprise...oh no I gotta go the JR's are gonna be up in a minute and if I'm not there they'll go crazy...well crazier." He concluded and marched out of the Mess Hall blurting out "Smitchie Wedding is a go, go," making the majority of people in the room erupt into laughter.

Turning back to the remaining occupants of the table I was surprised to see that Nate had stepped forward with words of congratulations. "I may not have shown it in the past but I'm seriously happy for you guys and again I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." He said reaching out a hand only for Shane, much to my surprise, to take it. It was a brief moment but one that held a lot of promise for the future but I'm not gonna lie I am very confused with this development. Offering me a smile to which I returned he sat back down at the table.

Now that I notice, everyone, with the exception of Jason, had returned to their seats and as my eyes roamed the rest of the room I saw that several other counsellors were paying close attention to our table. I smiled at them and they returned the gesture and turned my attention back to my family.

My parents were both still smiling at the two of us. However, although Brown and Nate were still smiling I noticed that they were casting cautious glances to the figure sitting in between them. Caitlyn or as Shane likes to call her the she-devil had said nothing as of yet but I know that whatever spiteful thing she does say will not damper my day.

Catching her gaze I recognised the smirk that plastered her face so I wrapped my arms around Shane's waist and gave her a pointed glance so she can get whatever it is she wants to say out.

I needn't say more because the she-devil finally decided to speak. "I guess I should say congratulations." She muttered dryly and I felt Shane's grip around my shoulders tighten a little. "I mean an engagement sure is a good way to curve some of the publicity from your little lies, so well played Grey."

"Caitlyn," Brown warned but Shane held up his hand to stop him from saying more.

"Oh yeah cause three months ago I found out that my fiancée's bitter ex best friends would reveal our most personal secrets during a last minute plan to visit Camp Rock." He stated sarcastically.

"Like I said the other week I don't give a crap about what you or anyone else thinks about me and Shane anymore so whatever your plan was failed. Oh and here's some advice instead of trying and failing to interfere in my life why don't you stop living in the past and get a life of your own." I added. "Oh and if you have one ounce of integrity left in you then you'd know what's good for you and won't even think about running off to your little blogger 'friend' with this news...the only reason we even let you know is because we wanted to share this news with those closest to us first. Sadly, you just happened to be in the same vicinity as them."

Scoffing she rolled her eyes, muttered a "whatever" and left the mess hall.

"Well said." Nate spoke and I shrugged.

"I'm not gonna let her ruin this moment for us, I just hope she doesn't leak this news to the press." I replied and situated myself on the bench across from him.

"You don't have to worry about that." Nate stated causing both Shane and I to raise our eyebrows in curiosity. Taking this as sign to continue he said. "Well the only good think about our drunken incident is that she revealed some pretty interesting thing about her past, something that neither her parents would be thrilled to hear."

"Well I for one couldn't care less about the she devil's indiscretions. All I wanna do is celebrate our engagement before we have to tackle those money leeching bastards." Shane said with a note of finality.

The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence with the occasional small talk before the campers came rushing in. The sorrowful gaze etched upon their faces was enough to bring the reality that we are leaving Camp Rock today to light and dampened my mood slightly.

However, instead of dwelling on that though Shane and I headed back to our cabin to make sure everything was packed. As Shanes stuffed his last piece of clothing into his suitcase, I lounged on the bed browsing through the pictures on my phone when it suddenly pinged notifying an incoming message. _Hey, I was wondering if I could come stay with you & Shane sometime cause I'm in desperate need of a New York City shopping spree experience ;) Kayla xxx _

Smiling I immediately replied and curiously wondered if Shane had mentioned the proposal to his family. His mother hasn't contacted him since her outburst a few weeks back and I fear that until they sit down and talk about everything things will remain as it is.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Should I be worried?" He asked semi-seriously.

"Have you told your family about our engagement?"

Sighing he shook his head and sat on the very edge of the bed. Crawling to him I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly and waited for him to speak.

"I don't know if I can tell them. I mean the last time I saw them ended with me having a complete meltdown about dad's death, my mom having the audacity to question our relationship and use my dad's beliefs against us. I've had enough. I hate being the one to make all the effort to make things right. They don't know that I've been planning on proposing for months so they're just gonna insinuate that we're doing this to curve some of the bad publicity. I just don't want my family to ruin this for us."

Nuzzling his neck I placed a gentle kiss on it. "Look, I know things are right now but I think you should call them. Think of it this way, would you rather they find out the truth from you or read some sleazy inaccurate gossip site's version? If you don't want to talk to your mom just call Kayla, who by the way is coming to stay with us sometime for a, and I quote 'desperate need of a New York City shopping spree...' Besides, the sooner you get this done the sooner we can start planning." I added playfully.

"Oh no, you are not turning into bridezilla." He replied semi-seriously making me laugh.

"Don't change the subject...Call Kayla and tell them."

Sighing he reached for his phone and I adjusted my position so that I was sat on his lap. My arm still wrapped around his shoulder as he dialled his sister's number. Taking a deep breath he composed himself and switched it to speaker phone.

"Hello stranger." Kayla's chirpy voice rang through the room.

"Hey Kayla, you're on speaker phone." Shane replied cheerfully. I know that despite all the resentment he may have towards Ian and his mom his sister can always make him smile.

"Hey Mitchie, you do know that I need a shopping buddy for when I come to New York. Oh and is it really okay for me to stay with you guys?"

"Its fine Kayla, just give us a heads up for when you're coming." I replied and motioned for Shane to continue. "Kayla is mom home?"

"Yeah, she's with Ian in the kitchen making lunch."

"Can you get them for me?" He asked.

"Umm sure, but why? I'm pretty sure that you're not on the best of terms with mom right now and I'm seriously not in the mood to witness another confrontation." She replied. Instantly I thought about how hard it must have been for Kayla to witness that. She was only about 6 years old when their dad died so she doesn't have the same memories as Shane does which explains why it's easier for her to accept Denise's marriage to Ian. It's heartbreaking when I think about how little she remembers of him.

My thoughts were interrupted as Shane said "Kayla, I promise you I'm not here to pick a fight. Just please go get them."

"Okay." Sending Shane a reassuring smile I pecked his cheek as we waited. There were some mumbled word and rustling on the other end until Kayla spoke again. "Okay guys we're all here and you're on speaker."

Taking a deep breath Shane began by saying. "I know you weren't expecting me to call any time soon but I-we have some news and we thought you should hear it from us first."

"Okay." Denise said warily.

He paused for a moment so I sent a reassuring nod his way. "Okay, well Mitchie has consented to be my wife...We're getting married." He said smiling in disbelief. Mirroring his smile I placed another peck on his cheek.

Kayla's squeal of delight boomed "Oh em Gee! I can't believe it, well I can believe it cause it's you two but gaaah I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Aww thank you so much Kayla." I replied cheerily.

"This is so exciting. Mitchie we have to find you a dress. We can go looking for one when I come see you guys and then we can-"

"Whoa, Kayla, slow down okay. We just got engaged last night. We have plenty of time to plan things but right now we just wanna enjoy bring engaged." I interrupted hastily.

"Fine then" she replied overdramatically making us laugh.

However, throughout this altercation I noted that neither of Shane's parents had said anything.

"Mom, this is the part where you say something." Shane blurted out after a moment of tense silence fell between us.

"Well, congratulations I guess." She replied unenthused.

"You guess?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you two but I just wish you would have done it under genuine circumstances." She explained causing both Shane and I's bodies tense. Shane's in obvious anger and mine in hurt at the accusation made.

"Genuine circumstances?" he replied tersely.

"What your mother is trying to say is that while we don't doubt that you guys are ready for this, we just wish that you wouldn't have let the negative publicity influence your decision." Ian explained calmly causing Shane to scoff in disgust.

"Wow, you know the support you're showing is really heart-warming." Shane said sarcastically.

"Sha-"His mother began

"No! I don't know what disgusts me the most. The fact that you actually think we'd let the press influence our decision or the fact that you're practically doubting my feelings for her. I'll have you know that I've been planning this proposal for three whole months. Mitchie's parents have known about this for that time and have been nothing but supportive throughout. Hell, they even helped set up. And in case you've forgotten it was only a 3 weeks ago that the stupid article came out. Oh and if you think for one second I'd let someone else influence my choice to marry the woman I love then clearly you don't know me as well as you think."

"Shane, we know you love Mitchie but in light of recent events I'm sure you can understand our reasons." Denise retaliated calmly.

"Yeah I do, but I thought that you of all people wouldn't jump to that conclusion. Look, I'm not gonna argue today. I just called to tell you the news. Kayla, you're more than welcome to stay with us. Other than that I have nothing more to say so goodbye." Hanging up before anyone had the chance to retaliate he turned to me an offered a small smile.

"That went well." I commented half-heartedly.

"I should've known they'd react this way. God I'm such an idiot for thinking they'd actually be happy for me." He commented solemnly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. We knew how they'd react but we can't let them ruin our day. If they can't accept our relationship then screw them. We know how we feel and shouldn't let anyone, no matter who they are stand in the way of our happiness."

Shifting me so I was straddling his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck and grazed his lips lightly.

"Hmm don't tease." He breathed.

"I'm doing no such thing." I replied playfully smiling at the success of my distraction.

"Oh really?" He challenged lifting his eyebrows slightly.

Inching my head closer to his so that our lips were inches apart I breathed "Really" and heatedly connected our lips.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. After making out with Shane...a lot we assisted some of the counsellors with packing away some novelties around the camp before sneaking away for one last canoe ride.

As we reached the shore after many failed attempts to row straight, Jason made his way towards us asking for Shane's help to tame the Junior Rockers who were being restless and making it very clear that they didn't want to leave...can't say that I blame them to be honest.

Making my last trip back to camp I noted that many of the camper's families were already starting to pull up at the entrance waiting for the final goodbye so they can head back to reality.

Scanning the crowd of anxious relatives I was surprised to say the least to see a familiar face among them.

"Tess?" I called our astonished.

Her head perked up, scanned the crowd before her eyes landed on me. A radiant smile stretched across her face.

"Mitchie!" she squealed running towards me and immediately pulling me into her embrace, one that I welcomed because believe it or not she's the only one that I've kinda kept in contact with. Out of our group Tess is probably the only one that truly realises the demands of this career path because of her mother and so she's not as quick to jump to conclusions when she doesn't hear from me for months. However, every now and then I make it a priority to meet up with her to catch up, even if it is brief.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My fourteen year old cousin decided that he wants to be a dancer so I thought what better place to learn then here. Of course when I suggested that my mom and aunt made it my priority to pick him up." She moaned. "But enough about me how are you? I mean how are you dealing with the whole Smitchie had sex thing?"

"I'm coping." I replied briefly. "It's not a rumour though." I blurted out as an afterthought cursing myself slightly.

Smiling sympathetically she said. "I know." My head perked up, sensing my shock and confusion she continued by stating. "Caitlyn called me about two years ago to spill the news."

"Figures," I scoffed.

Quirking her head sideways I answered her unspoken question. "Caitlyn was the one that leaked both stories. It seems like she blames me for circumstances I couldn't control."

"Honestly it doesn't really surprise me...When she called me she also called Ella and Peggy and was basically trash talking you. Of course being Ella she's naive enough to believe anything and Peggy doesn't understand the demands of your lifestyle."

"Of course," I sighed at the fact that my so called friends had problem labelling me as the bad guy.

"Don't worry about them Mitchie. What matters is that you are happy."

"Thanks Tess."

"Don't mention it. But I gotta know one thing...is he good?" She commented and smirked as my face darkened to a new shade of red.

"That good?" She teased and I laughed uncomfortably, desperately searching for a distraction. Running a hand through my hair Tess let out a gasp.

Forcibly yanking my hand from my hair she said "OMG. Is this what I think it is?"

I smiled as she examined my engagement ring. "Yeah, he proposed last night. We wanna let our closest family and friends know before we go public so please keep it a secret."

"Of course." She replied and pulled me into another hug. "I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you'd make it."

"Thanks Tess." I replied sincerely touched by her words.

"I should probably head back. Shane's waiting and we all know how paranoid he gets sometimes." I joked.

Laughing she nodded and promised to meet up again sometime soon before I headed to the main outdoor stage for Brown's final goodbye.

Heading over to Shane at the side of the stage I took one final glance at our surroundings since I have no idea when or if we'll come back here.

Approaching Shane, Jason and much to my surprise Nate I noted that the Junior Rockers remained silent. Whatever the boys did must have worked cause I don't think I've ever seen them so tame.

Slinging an arm around my shoulder Shane pulled me to his side as Brown took to the stage.

"Camper mates and mate-ettes what a summer this has been, I hope you all had an amazing time cause it has been a joy for me to watch each and every single one of you shine." A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. "Alright, alright calm down. Now I just want to give a personal thanks to our counsellors for putting their time and effort into making this the best summer ever. I also want to give a huge thank you to our celebrity guests for taking the time out of their busy schedules to be here. So let's make some noise for Jason Hawkins, Nate Fuller, my pain of a nephew, Shane Gray" Laughter flowed through the crowd. "You know I'm kidding Shane, you're not always a pain ha-ha. And last but not least let's make some noise for the beautiful Mitchie Torres."

"Now remember, enjoy your school year, work hard, keep practicing and we'll see you next summer!" He concluded and headed towards us. "You guys leaving straight away or have you got enough time to spare for your dear uncle?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure your pain of a nephew can tolerate his pain of an uncle any longer." Shane teased.

"Oh sorry Shane I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your future wife over here." He threw back making everyone else chuckle as Shane glared playfully at Brown.

"On a serious note though when are you leaving?"

"So eager to get rid of us," Shane remarked. "I don't know about Nate or Jason but we're leaving with Connie."

"Jason and I are being picked up in an hour so we can get to the airport on time." Nate commented.

"Until then you better get yourselves over to the mess hall for a snack." Brown suggested and headed off to the entrance to see off the campers.

Wordlessly we headed to the mess hall passing the hoards of campers ready to leave. Continuing our journey my eyes catch sight of the petit brunette that caused so many problems for us this summer. Her gaze caught mine for a fleeting moment before she scrambled in to the awaiting taxi. What surprised me the most was that for a second I swore I saw a hint of regret in her eyes but I refuse dwell on it? She's made her bed and now she has to lie in it. I can't have people like her in my life anymore no matter how much it hurts.

Entering the mess hall we passed by several of the counsellors that were stocking up some food before their journey home. Many of them congratulated Shane and me on our engagement seeing as they witness our announcement at breakfast this morning. We thanked them, grabbed some food and sat down on the couches next to the unlit fireplace. Most of the counsellors were already heading out so the four of us were left alone.

After a moment Brown came in to join us, only stopping to thank the others on the way. A few moments later my parents followed having finished with packing up the rest of the kitchen supplies.

With small talk here and there we basked in the company of each other. Moments like this were so precious these days so I made the most of this time. It wasn't until a loud cough from Nate that everyone fell silent.

"I know that things have been pretty chaotic this last month or so but I just wanted to say a few words." Fixing his gaze directly on Shane and I he continued. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes these past couple of years and I know that sorry may not be enough but I want both of you to know that the actions I took and the things I've said in the pasts are things I will continue to regret for the rest of my life. But I want you to know that I really am happy for you guys and I know that you will enjoy a lifetime of joy together. Hopefully one day I'll be able to prove that I'm worthy of your forgiveness but until then I plan to do whatever I can to earn your trust back. So finally I just wanna toast to Shane and Mitchie and thank them for helping me realise that true love still exists if you open your heart to it." He concluded and my heart swelled. The fact that Nate has publically apologised for the things he's done is something I admire him for. I truly believe that one day we may just be able to recover what's left of our friendship.

"Thank you Nate, I don't doubt that you'll be able to make things right." Shane replied making me smile.

Looking over to the others I saw that they held the same emotion, well except for Jason who looked as if he were ready to jump out of his seat in glee.

Fifteen minute later we found ourselves parked outside the camps entrance wishing Nate and Jason a fond farewell. Hugs were being given out and with one last group bear hug from Jason they headed off into the distance.

"I'll get our stuff." Shane commented afterwards and left before I could reply.

Sighing I headed over to the lake, the dread of having to leave this haven weighing heavily on my shoulders. I gazed out to the glistening lake, one that holds so many of my fondest memories. It's a bittersweet feeling having to leave here. For one we finally have to face the music about the articles and deal with the consequences that face. But on the other hand Shane and I will take the next step with a whole new dynamic to our relationship as we plan out our happily ever after.

As I revel in these precious memories I feel two arms sneak around my waist. "You seem peaceful." My fiancé stated swaying me back and forth in his arms.

"I am. I can't believe we have to leave here though." I replied.

"I know, but I promise you that we'll come back and not in another three years time. I'll make sure of it...come on; time to go home."

Twisting in his arms I came face to face with the man that made all of this possible. The man that stood by my side and watched my dreams come to life. The man that has gone through every high and low with me. The man I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with.

"I am home. My home is where my heart is and my heart is with you." Brushing my lips ever so softly against his I took comfort in the fact that no matter where life takes us I'll always have him by my side.

Heading towards the van I let go of Shane's hand and ran into the welcoming arms of Brown. "Thank you for everything Uncle Brown." I whispered.

"Always a pleasure love. Don't be a stranger or your dear old uncle will have to drag you back here." He replied semi seriously.

"Believe me nothing in this world is gonna stop me from coming back here."

"Good to hear. Stay safe and keep an eye out for that fiancé of yours. We wouldn't want the press to have another story on their hands now would we?" He teased releasing me from his embrace only to take Shane into his arms. They exchanged a few pleasantries and with one last goodbye we found ourselves sat in the backseats of the van watching the sight of the place that changed my life vanish in the background, my haven...Camp Rock.

* * *

><p>So guys I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the epilogue. I know I said there would be another two chapters after this but I didn't think they'd flow with the story.<p>

BUT, NEVER FEAR I HAVE AN IDEA!

How would you like it if I posted a couple of one shots detailing some key events following Reconnected? e.g. Nate & Shane first meeting, Smitchie's first public interview after the "scandals" etc.

I will gladly take any suggestions on what you guys would like to read but I must warn you that since I'm starting university in 23 days time updates may be slow. (THE EPILOGUE WILL BE UP BEFORE THEN THOUGH)

I also have another plan to write a short Camp Rock story taking place in between CR1 & 2. It will be about 7/8 chapters long but it will be posted after the Reconnected one shots. and it will be a Smitchie story (obviously)

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please **REVIEW **and let me know what your favourite part was.

**FINALLY I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS TAKEN AN INTEREST IN THIS STORY. YOU GUYS REALLY DO MAKE MY DAY WITH THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND ALERT'S ETC. **

**PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHT ON THIS CHAPTER AND FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST SOME IDEAS FOR THE ONE SHOTS. TO DO THAT YOU NEED TO ****REVIEW****.**

**BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE EPILOGUE BUT UNTIL THEN GOODBYE! **

P.S. sorry for any mistakes in this. :) xx


	21. Epilogue

Hello.

This is it...the moment you've been waiting for. Here is the final chapter of Reconnected.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Epilogue – 1 Year Later<p>

Darkness, that what surrounds her at this moment. It's not surprising really since it has just passes 2am. Mitchie Torres lay wide awake in her bed, alone, anxiously waiting for daylight to rise so she can leap into the next chapter of her life. She was restless to say the least. Her thoughts were consumed by memories of this past year and what waits in her future.

Shifting to her side she ran a hand up the space that was usually occupied by her love, Shane Gray. Oh how she wishes she could curl up beside him and have him lull her to sleep. But, much to the dismay of the young couple, both her mother and soon to be sister in law made it their mission to stick to the old tradition of separating the bride and groom before the big day. Therefore, Shane was currently hauled up in some cabin with his uncle.

Accepting that sleep was not about to consume her anytime soon, Mitchie switched on the bedside lamp and roamed the cabin for something to occupy herself.

Gazing over the guitar she relinquished the idea of writing a song at this hour because she knows that if she starts writing she'll be up until dawn to finish it. Instead she grabbed the notebook that rested on the desk next to her laptop.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed she flicked through each page chuckling at the amount of ridiculous doodles that plastered some of the pages until she came face to face with the "diary" entry she'd written just over a year ago. Reading over the entry she marvelled at how things had changed within that year and on a whim she pulled out a pen and decided that reflection was the best thing for her to do.

_I meant what I said that the chances of me writing something like this again was slim but sometimes I find it necessary to write something like this to free the mind._

_Now where to begin?_

_I guess I should explain why I'm writing this at 2am, just hours before the biggest day of my life. In simple terms I can't sleep. Why? Because my mind is going into overdrive at the moment and the one person that can relinquish these jumbled thoughts has been exiled to the other side of camp. _

_Yes, you heard right, we are back at Camp Rock. _

_Who'd have thought right? I honestly thought that it'd be another three years before we came back here again but Shane kept true to his word and made sure that we came back soon. _

_Camp actually ended two weeks ago but in those weeks we've been rushed off our feet trying to get everything ready for tomorrow aka our wedding day. I know it's cliché to get married at the place we first met but honestly I can't picture having my wedding anywhere else. Not only did Camp Rock start my career, it also brought me to the love of my life and has been a place of solace when I needed it the most. So what better way to start this next journey at the place that started it all?_

_Truthfully Shane and I also wanted to get away from the public eye once again as this year alone has been a crazy rollercoaster._

_From the moment we left camp last summer we were thrown into the dog house. Shane and I announced our engagement three days after camp and well as we assumed most people insinuated that it was an act to divert the negativity of our so called indiscretions. _

_The interviews following the announcement only wanted to know one thing...are we virgins or not? I mean seriously? I've said time and time again that all I want to be recognised as is a musician and yet instead of focusing on my passion for music they feel the need to dissect every inch of my personal life. It sickens me. _

_Anyways we got passed that and even though we lost a handful of fans, those loyal to us have been nothing but supportive. Both Shane and I knew the backlash of the articles wouldn't be good but if one good thing came out of it was that we were finally able to make the distinction between the fans that love us for our music and those that care about the superficial aspect of this lifestyle. _

_I was relieved to discover who the true fans were because instead of having a large fan base that picked on every little thing we did we have a smaller fan base that dedicate their time to supporting our music without kissing our asses._

_So there's the summary on that incident._

_Now onto the next dilemma which is the tension between Shane and his family. _

_For obvious reasons this was an issue that was highly emotional for us. You see 2 months or so after camp marked the anniversary of Shane's father's death and as a community they decided to honour him by holding a memorial service. Shane was hesitant to go at first because asides from visiting his family every now and then he's never had to dive headfirst into the memory he's been trying to forget. _

_The service therefore forced Shane and his mother to confront the demons his death caused. It was mentally and emotionally draining for all of us. After bottling up his emotions for over a decade Shane finally let go and confessed all of his thoughts and feelings to myself and his mother. _

_The best thing to come from the memorial is the fact that Shane has finally gotten the closure he needed to forgive himself for that night and lay those demons to rest._

_Next up on the list is the reconnection...well the on-going road to Connect 3 reconnecting. _

_Yes you heard right, things are slowly being pieced back together of this broken band. First and foremost I want to say that it's has not been an easy journey. We took things one day at a time when it came to reconnecting. _

_The biggest issue we had to deal with was obviously Nate and our lack of trust in him. While we've forgiven him for the things he said and did there is still a slight barrier between us and him, one that we can hopefully diminish in the near future. _

_After many conversations and speculation Shane, Jason and Nate have decided to reunite Connect 3. At the moment they're taking baby steps and are simply hanging out and writing music for the fun of it. They've also decided that when the time comes too actually recording and releasing new music it will be by their own rules. _

_In related news Shane and I are no longer with our former record label. Once our contract came to an end in the spring we amicably went our separate ways. Instead we, by we, I mean Shane, Nate, Jason our manager Jeff and I are currently working on establishing our own record label to which we will work to our own schedule and won't have to deal with the pressure of releasing new music to a certain deadline._

_Like I said, our friendship with Nate still has a long way to go but we are confident that in time we will reach that point where we can trust him again._

_As for my friendship with Caitlyn well I've accepted that things can never get back to the way things were. It's best for both of us if we just went our separate ways and lived our own lives. Her level of betrayal is one that I can never recover from but I'm not going to hold a grudge. Instead I've chosen to let go and move on with my life._

_I feel like I've written an essay right now and believe it or not I'm actually feeling a little drowsy. I guess releasing all these thoughts has soothed my mind. _

_On a final note I think it's time I get rest since tomorrow marks the next chapter of my life with Shane._

_So goodnight and by this time tomorrow I will no longer be Mitchie Torres...instead I'll be Mitchie Grey aka Mrs. Shane Grey. God I love the sound of that._

_Peace out ~ Mitchie (almost) Grey. _

Tucking the notebook safely into the nightstand drawer, Mitchie fell into a blissful sleep as images of her brown eyed husband penetrated her mind.

Muffled voices and occasional giggles are what drew out of her dream filled slumber. Groggily opening her eyes Mitchie came face to face with her mother, Sophia, her grandmother, Lily, Shane's grandmother (on his father's side), Kayla, Tess and Denise. Each woman adorned matching mega watt smiles as they gazed at the bride.

"Good morning." Mitchie said stifling a yawn following a chorus of good mornings replied.

"So, how's our blushing bride feeling on this glorious day?" Kayla, Shane's younger sister asked as she flung herself next to Mitchie on the bed.

"Tired, excited and a little bit nervous…is that normal?" She asked.

Chuckling her grandmother, Sofia, sat down on her other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while saying "it's perfectly normal to be nervous darling, just remember that one you lock eyes with your groom all of those nerves will vanish into thin air."

"Exactly, when I saw Shane earlier he was literally being a paranoid freak and asking Brown to check on things ever five minutes. Boy has he got it bad for you." Tess added making everyone laugh.

"That's good to know…what time is it anyway?" Mitchie asked glancing at the clock to see that it's only 10. The ceremony doesn't start until three so she has plenty of time to get ready. "And what are you all doing in here anyway?" she added as an afterthought.

"Well for starter we thought we'd treat you to breakfast in bed." Connie stated placing a tray containing yummy goodness on it onto her lap.

"After that we have to start getting ready and well we have a few gifts we want to give." Tess added cheerfully.

"Plus we have to make sure you don't go running off to find your husband-to-be…or that he doesn't turn up here on some desire to see you before the wedding." Lily commented making everyone laugh as Mitchie's face reddened at the fact she was currently plotting to find a way to see Shane.

The giggles echoed through the cabin and they didn't go unheard by the man passing by. Steve chuckled at the elated sounds coming for the cabin his daughter was situated in.

He knows without a doubt that today is going to be a day no one will ever forget. Of course for any father, a daughter's wedding day is always bittersweet. Obviously Steve could not be happier to watch his baby girl enter this next journey of her life with the man she loves. But at the same time the realization that his baby girl is no longer a baby anymore is hard to accept. Steve knows that he's not the number one man in her life anymore and that today marks the day he finally has to let her go and embark this journey without him. He'll always be there for her when she needs him. Steve knows he and Connie raised her well and now it's time to let his baby fly.

Arriving at Brown's cabin, Steve came face to face with a very anxious Shane pacing back and forth barking orders at his uncle every few minutes or so.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet Shane." He commented semi-seriously.

"What?" he replied distractedly "No-no, I'd never get cold feet, I just need someone to go find out where the reverend is. He said he'd be here by 9 and it's now after 10. I knew we should've had him stay here instead take a two hour dive back to his home." He rambled, continuously pacing the floor which was beginning to get on everyone's nerves.

"Shane" Steve said placing both hands on his shoulders halting his movements. "You need to calm down ok. Reverend Walsh called a few minutes ago. There was a car crash on his way but he'll be here in half an hour max. Quite frankly all this pacing is really starting to get on everyone's nerves and you have no reason to be nervous anyway. Mitchie is with the girls giggling away like a little school girl. She's ready for this, just as you are." Shane stared at his soon to be father in law, his expression unreadable. "Don't make me beat you to a pulp on your wedding day. Mitchie would never forgive me." Steve teased causing Shane to breath out a chuckle. His shoulders relaxed so Steve let him go.

"Okay. I'm okay. Thanks Steve." Shane replied gratefully. "Did anyone bring me breakfast cause I'm starving?" he added as an afterthought. To which Brown motioned him to go to the Mess Hall, which had been made up for the reception since Mitchie was currently occupied in her cabin for the next couple of hours.

Sitting down on the table nearest to the window, Shane was joined shortly by Jason and Nate. Jason was talking a mile a minute about how excited he is whilst profoundly apologizing for not being able to get the doves for his master plan which ended up being an attempt to train two doves to carry their wedding rings. Knowing Jason's passion for birds he'd even gone so far to contact his bird sanctuary community to make an attempt at training them himself.

"So, are you nervous?" Nate pondered taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Not really." Shane shrugged. Nate's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "Right, so that's why you were running around the place at 6am making sure everything was in place?"

Blushing Shane replied "How'd you know about that?"

"Your constant muttering and Jason's snoring woke me up. Dude you have nothing to worry about. Even a blind man can see that Mitchie is crazy about you."

"I just want this day to be perfect. She deserves this." Shane explained.

"Mitchie would be just as happy if you eloped to Vegas. She doesn't need a fancy wedding, she just wants to be your wife." Jason remarked.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Jason is right. You could be wearing a bin bag and she'd still say that this is the best day of her life." Nate added

"You really think so?" Shane asked to which Jason replied "we know so and you're a fool for thinking otherwise."

"Thanks guys."

For the rest of the morning the guys busied themselves with last minute preparations, greeting the family members that arrived earlier than intended.

Meanwhile, the girls were still in the cabin getting pampered. Their hair and makeup was done so each female retreated to their cabins to get dressed, leaving Mitchie alone for the first time today.

Grabbing her wedding dress she headed into the bathroom. Unraveling her bathrobe she unhooked the garment. It was a beautiful strapless tulle and lace mermaid dress. Carefully running her hand over the crystal brooch accenting the waist of it she slipped it over her head making sure it didn't catch one of the many hairpins placed to keep her luscious curls into place.

Just as she was about to zip up the back a timid knock on the door caught her attention. Connie peeked through the door and Mitchie smiled at her. She wore a mint green midi dress. She had a white box in her hand as she gazed at her daughter.

"Mind zipping me up?" Mitchie asked.

Placing the box on the counter she strolled over to her only daughter and carefully zipped the back of her dress all the while keeping her eyes locked on Mitchie.

"There we go." Connie commented afterwards.

Turning to face her mother she took a deep breath and asked. "What do you think?"

Holding back the tears that threatened to surface she said. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride."

"I'm sure you're being a little bit biased there mom."

"You look exquisite sweetheart…Shane's a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one here mom. What's in the box?" She pondered.

"Well, you already have your something new so I thought I could provide the something old. Here" she passed the box to Mitchie who delicately opened the lid to reveal a wedding veil.

"This was your grandmothers. She gave it to me on my wedding day and well there's no one else I'd want to see wear it other than you." Taking it out of the box, Connie slipped the veil onto Mitchie's head.

Pulling Mitchie into her mother's embrace, Mitchie felt her eyes well up at the loving gesture from her mother. Words could never describe the gratitude she felt of having a mother like her. Her parents got Mitchie to this point in her life and it was them who kept Mitchie's belief that true love still exists.

"Mind if we come in?" a voice came from the doorway startling both the mother and daughter. Turning to the source of the voice, they came face to face with Denise and her grandmother.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Her grandmother Sofia remarked pulling Mitchie into yet another embrace.

"Shane won't know what hit him when he sees you darling." Denise stated making everyone chuckle.

"We come bearing gifts for you." Sofia stated pulling out a small rectangular box. Handing it to Mitchie, she opened the lid and revealed a delicate silver bracelet with blue topaz stones in it. Slipping it onto her left wrist, Mitchie pulled her grandmother into a loving embrace in thanks.

Once being released from the embrace Sofia stepped back so Denise could approach her. "All you need now is your something borrowed." She said and handed her the final box. In it was a pair of beautiful drop earrings. Each has four diamonds, one at the base, then a gap, then three perfectly spaced diamonds hanging one after the other. "They're gorgeous." Mitchie commented.

Once she put each earring in all three women bid their farewells. Once the women left Mitchie went back into the cabin and waited for the arrival of her father. Not a minute later he came bounding up the steps only to freeze once he sees Mitchie.

"You ready sweetie?" he asked offering her his arm.

"I've been ready for years." She replied lacing her arm through his and made their way to the dock.

~ Reconnected ~

Shane stood anxiously at the head of the dock overlooking the lake. The anticipation was killing him. The guests were all seated and all he wanted to see was his Mitchie.

Jason was stood next to Shane as his best man whilst Nate served as his groomsman. Jason had taken the role of being a best man to heart as he watched his best friend marry the woman he loved and hoped one day he could find a love like theirs.

Nate wore an amused expression as he watched Shane subtly wipe his sweaty hands on his black suit. That was until everyone fell silent.

As Mitchie's maid of honour, Tess came out first in a floor length cerise dress that complemented her figure well as she clutched a bouquet of pale pink roses.

Following Tess was Mitchie's bridesmaid; Kayla who wore bore the same dress as her and took her place next to Tess.

As the familiar sound of the wedding march began, Shane's heart raced. His eyes were fixed upon the entrance as the figure of his future wife appeared. He let out a breath once she came into view and felt tears well up in his eyes. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful, so elegant and he thanked the heavens that she was his, now and forever.

Their eyes locked as soon as she set foot down the aisle and just as her grandmother predicted all thoughts vanished from her head as Mitchie gazed into the brown orbs that never failed to mesmerise her.

As she reached the end of the aisle, Shane stepped forward. Placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek, Steve passed her hand into Shane's. "You look breathtakingly beautiful." He murmured as they took their places at the end of the dock.

Reverend Walsh began taking them through the traditional beginnings of the ceremony. However, both Shane and Mitchie tuned out his words because all they could think about was each other. It was as if they were the only two occupants of the room as they held each other's gaze throughout the ceremony.

The couple had opted to write their own vows so Reverend Walsh motioned for Shane to say his.

"Mitchie, the day I met you I felt like a shadow of the person I am today. To say that I'd lost myself would be an understatement. For the longest time I never felt like I deserved to feel this kind of love and yet by some miracle God blessed me with you. You're the only person that loves and accepts me for who I am. When I met you I found that the barriers I'd built around myself crumble and I knew that what we have is indeed one of a kind. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything you've been given. You taught me to trust in my heart and most of all you taught me how to love. To spend the rest of my trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything...including you is my biggest and proudest achievement. Nothing can compare to this moment and nothing can compare the way I feel for you, my wonderful, unique and most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing how much I love you." Tears ran freely down Mitchie's cheek. Caressing her cheek he wiped away those tears.

"Mitchie, your vows" the reverend spoke softly.

"Shane, the day I met you I was an insecure little girl that was terrified of letting my voice be heard. You brought out a side of me I'd hidden and for that I am truly grateful. With you by my side I feel invincible because I know that no matter what we go through your strength will always guide us through it. I love everything about you. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. My biggest dream all centered with you. The only man I see as my husband, as the father of my children...as the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I love you now and I'll love you forever."

"The rings please," Reverend Walsh asked looking at Jason and Tess as they stepped forward.

As Shane and Mitchie slid the rings onto each other fingers they spoke the words that will unite them as husband and wife. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband/wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Reverend Walsh then spoke the final words of that marked the beginning of the rest of their lives together. "Throughout this ceremony, Mitchie and Shane have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife...You may now kiss your bride!"

Pulling her into his arms as her wrapped around his Shane needed no encouragement as he kissed her with every ounce of sentiment he was feeling.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long." Shane revealed once they pulled away causing Mitchie to giggle.

Holding up his hands the reverend motioned for the guests to quite everyone and made the announcement everyone wanted to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time, Shane and Mitchie Grey."

~ Reconnected ~

The reception took place at the Mess Hall which had been transformed specifically for today. Upon entering the crowd roared with blessings as Shane pulled his bride in for another lingering kiss.

Leading Mitchie to the middle of the dance floor the familiar sound of 'When you Got a Good Thing' by Lady Antebellum blasted through the speakers as he wrapped his arms around her waist so that her body was flushed against his.

Twisting her arms around his neck her fingers played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Connecting their foreheads Mitchie sighed blissfully and said. "Being in your arms is where I call home."

"Being with you is the best feeling in the world, Mrs Grey." Shane replied pecking her lips.

"My husband, forever" she stated.

"Forever and always...I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He replied.

"Ditto" she said making him laugh as he placed another passionate kiss to her lips, dipping her backwards as the guests cheered on.

Several hours later the married couple found themselves in the back seat of a limo on their way to the airport for two weeks in the Caribbean.

Resting her head on his chest Mitchie let out a content sigh as he continuously ran a hand up and down her spine. No words were needed as the basked in the glory of finally being husband and wife.

Kissing the underside of his chin she said "I love you, you cookie cutter popstar."

Gazing lovingly at her he said "and I love you, girl with the voice" before lowering his head and heatedly connected their lips as they began their lives as husband and wife...forever connected as one.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**So there you have it. The end of Reconnected.**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it/love it/hate it? Let me know.**

**For those interested I have a list of the one shots I plan on writing in the events that took place before the epilogue.**

**Here they are;**

**- Smitchie's first public interview after the scandals. (Haven't quite decided if it's gonna be a separate interviews or a couples one)  
>- Shane and Nate's first meet up following camp rock.<br>- A memorial for Shane's deceased father shortly after Camp Rock. Including a flashback of how he died. It'll lead to Shane and his mum to talk about the period following his death.  
>- A Smitchie family one shot (A request by NverSayNver taking place after the epilogue...YAAY)<strong>

**I might do a one shot on Connect 3's first performance together and a tell all interview with Connect 3 & Mitchie. Let me know what you think of it fist.**

**If you have any other ideas PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO MENTION THEM TO ME.**

**Also I just want to point out that it might be a while when I post these because I'm heading to university on Saturday and I won't have time to write.**

**Finally I just want to give a ****HUGE THANK YOU ****to everyone that has shown an interest in this story. I honestly never thought so many people would like it and I am truly touched by your feedback.**

**So please feel free to REVIEW and let me know what you thought and if you want request a one shot on something you'd like to see.**

**Until then hasta la vista**

**Much love xxx**

**P.S. if you're looking for a good book to read I suggest you read the Divergent trilogy (3****rd**** book not release yet) by Veronica Roth. They are amazing! **


End file.
